Book 4 Vol 3 AFLW RAW
by Kerica
Summary: M for later:: Vampires, Shape-shifters, and the supernatural, OH MY! Fireside, Lightning Force, Water Snakes, Purple Dragons, The Foot...A Prelude and a wedding? WHAT NEXT? :ch68-71 up:
1. Motivation

_**Author's Note**_: I will be speed-updating at an overwhelming rate for this. Reason why: B4 has THREE VOLUMES. ::sigh:: You have been warned, so no reviews about how fast I'm updating. If you want, it's easy to just save this to your bookmarks and just come back to it when you're ready.

**_Disclaimer_**: see my profile page. It should be there at the bottom somewhere...

Motivation

On the other side of New York, Hector was watching Hun present what he said was a perfect idea to get New York on its knees and getting higher on the Three Majors. The Foot clan was obviously Hun's recommendation for the Third Major if Fireside and Lighting Force went down and down fast.

Hector's men flanked on all sides of the room, and Hun's men did the same. If there was an attack, or someone tried to spy, the room was full of eyes and there wouldn't be a chance to see or to hear what was going on. The Water Snakes were happy that Hun came up with the idea.

"Their good with bombs and they know the alleyways. Every shortcut is memorized. At least to get in, you have to know fifty or so." Hector said, relaying his knowledge to the leader of the dragons, "Because they are very skilled with bombs, they are not going to be so easy to take down."

"I wasn't expecting them to be so simple." Hun said, "As long as our gangs are allied I'm sure that they're easy pickings."

"Of coarse," Hector said simply, "What I'm worried about is whether or not they go to Fireside."

"If they go to Fireside, I'll recruit the Foot to help us. I'm sure we will outnumber them." Hun said, leaning back in the chair. His beady eyes were narrowed, this was just so simple. So easy, he wondered what Karai was thinking about. To think that the Three Majors prided themselves on being able to do things most gangs couldn't think of. The Water Snakes knew weapons, how to get them, where to get them, and most of all how to use them. Their prided weapon was guns.

Lighting Force was exactly like what Hector said, but even Hun had to admit that Fireside was going to be trouble. Karai and Chaplain had done some research and they knew that Fireside was Supernatural, and Vampire mixed along. They knew their fighting skills but they didn't know what they were well-known for. Even Hector didn't know.

Although he had to admit, that just made the fight all more the fun. "We attack tonight." Hun said, "Do know a good way to attack?"

"Frances just came by," Jason said lazily as he flicked some ash into the ashtray. A lean Hispanic man was leaning against the doorway; his gun was on his him as well as a few stick bombs that they had worked on. The power of the bomb wasn't a lot, but it was good enough, "Just told me that Lisa Gardener believes that we're going to be attacked by Water Snakes."

Jose, as it was his name, just frowned. His brown eyes shimmered with worry but it disappeared. Jason knew the reason for the fear, and if he hadn't been hardened by the gang life, he would be scared too.

Hector had gone power hungry and crazy. There just wasn't any point to deny it any longer. He wished, however that this information came from a different reliable source.

"Is it true that the Informers are back?" Jose asked.

"From what Waterfall said a few months or so ago, yes." Jason leaned back, propping his feet up at the table. "However, we still haven't seen her…performance."

"It's odd." Jose murmured, "Frances said that she was getting married and cleaning her hands."

"Hands are never clean. Once stained with blood," Jason said, "To everyone around you can act like they are, but in your eyes you know the truth. That's the harm of being us." He knew this from fact of life. Once he began leader, he lost and he won everything. Everything that had been worth something to him was destroyed. Everything that couldn't mean anything was gained. This was the curse of being in the Underground.

"I don't see it." Jose said defensively. He had joined up two years ago, just soon after the Informers had left and they had to rely on Fireside's A5 or 4 ranking and class of a shape-shifter, "The harm I mean."

"You kill, you smoke, you do drugs, you drink, you're every sin in the universe yet your not. Because someone's always worse," Jason sighed, putting out the cigarette and took his feet off of the table. "Do you know what I think, Jose?"

"What?" Jose asked, folding his arms.

Jason opened his mouth to explain his thoughts when they heard a crash and a few shouts. Gunfire emitted, and Jose ran out of the room, Jason following. The Water Snakes and the Purple Dragons were in the building, but Jason knew that they were also surrounding the other buildings. Explosions could be heard, gunfire could be heard.

Jose took out a stick and took out a lighter from his pocket. He quickly lit it and threw it to the ground. A loud bang was heard and Jason was running through the smoke and the fire, Jose following behind. They got out of the building to see that there was much more than just breaking and entering. A fight with guns, different style of street-fighting and blood being spilled was clear.

Jason just couldn't believe it. The Water Snakes had gotten so hungry for power that they weren't showing mercy to those that couldn't defend, to those that weren't prepared for the fight. Even though the information came late, not everyone was informed and to those that were, lives were being taken.

It was like an open-ended slaughter. There wasn't a gain for this. Not on Jason's end and hopefully not on Hectors unless he was trying to bring two other gangs up to being the Majors.

His eyes narrowed and he muttered to Jose, "Get to the others, round them up and prepare them to fight, and use teams!"

"Yes, Jason." Jose said, frowning before he started off.

Jason had faith in that boy, even though he knew Jose for two years, he was certain that everything was going to be fine. Jose knew what he was up against.

He took out a few Water Snakes, as quickly as he could. If he could reduce numbers, then there was chance they could win. He grabbed one of his men and shouted instructions about how to take them out. Taking on two or three at a time, or teaming up with each other would be enough to bring the Water Snakes and the Dragons down.

He just hoped it was going to be enough. They weren't acting like themselves. The Dragons were thieves, and they worked as quietly as they could. They acted like they protected their own, but Jason knew the lies hidden behind that. Hector would never attack another Major unless there was something tickling his ego that had been deflated once before.

Jason just wondered what it was that could make Hector's ego so inflated. What was it that the Dragons offered?

Back in Fireside, Rachel had a pen in her mouth and her eyes were looking at a catalogue. Ellie's tail and ears were out since she was excitedly pointing out different styles of dresses. It was hazardous, picking out dresses when the boys were downstairs, and could come in at any time.

The room was painted red, with tiles on the floor. The pink paint was used as a frame, to make the red really stand-out. The two girls were sitting happily on Ellie's luscious bed, the blankets were soft and thick and the pillows were fluffy and soft. "Let's go down stairs." Rachel said, getting bored of looking at the dresses. So far, she couldn't pick out the one that was right for her, and only picked out potential could be-s.

There was posters of different bands and her shelf that was right by the door was full of CDs that Rachel was sure was mostly Jacob's. "Okay." Ellie said happily, she was really, really happy.

They both walked down the stairs and Rachel walked into the kitchen to get a half of glass of milk.

Andrew was forcing her to drink more than just tea, as long as it was healthy.

"Did you and Raph talk much about the Ceremony?" Ellie asked, "Like what kind it's going to be?"

"It's a wedding." Rachel said blankly, "…I don't think I get what you're saying."

"I know it's a wedding." Ellie fumed, "I mean the theme."

"Oh…" Rachel eyes widen. "Oh! …Um……I didn't think to ask." She polished off the rest and placed it in the sink. Her mind was whirling at different themes when she suddenly felt like she had just taken a dive off of the High Dive. Her mind sucked in blank and she felt that drop of fear sink in.

Fire, so much fire and the sounds of explosions…

_There wasn't much that they could do or much they could even try to attempt. The Foot was teamed with the Dragons and with the Water Snakes, and the two that were just named looked like they had just come from a fight, or had come back from recovery to replace those who had been there before. They were just the few members from the two gangs, but just the few numbers made it bigger, made that side's chances increase._

_They were going to die. They were so outnumbered, that it was literally impossibly to survive unless something happened, unless something changed._

_Lives were taken…_

_Blood was spilt on the ground by the buckets, making little rivers weave on the asphalt and make nightmare-like reflections of the fire…_

_Screams and shouts could be heard…_

_It scared her and it scared her so badly._

_How many? Who? Her vision didn't allow her to see what was to happen or who it was that it happened too. She just knew that it was going to be a hard battle to win and that Karai wasn't going to make it easy._

_In fact, winning was like a dream, so far away…_

Rachel snapped out of it, dazed and freaked.

Raphael had felt the pang and tingle of what he had come to memorize as the signal Rachel was having a vision. He had seen her go into the kitchen, so he got up swiftly and got there just in time to catch his love as she was coming out of it. "Rachel? Rae," he said gently, soothingly, but _her_ fear laced into his voice.

Rachel blinked a few times, her heart was beating miles per an hour and she felt scared and worried. "Their being attacked," Her voice was very soft, almost a whisper, "They were being attacked, there was fire…" Her words started pouring out faster and her breathing started to labor, "They're so outnumbered, and there's so much blood."

Raphael held her close, supporting her as he got her to her feet again. He didn't say anything, just listening and letting her tell what she could.

"They dropped like flies, it's unfair. Three gangs against one? Jason may be the type of person that no one likes or everyone is scared of, but his gang doesn't deserve what their getting." Angry tears started spilling, "Their dying and I'm afraid that's what their after. They want that gang and everyone in it to die." She didn't want to believe it, but that's what she knew. "They don't deserve it."

"I want to help them." Rachel did want to help. What she said was true and she knew that the gang needed all the help it could get, even if it was just one person, "I can't just sit by and watch them die."

Raph thought for a moment, and then after battling with himself he closed his eyes, "Let's go help, then," he told her, "You and Ellie can go upstairs and get the Vampires, I'll tell those who are down here. We'll take this step by step," he bit his lip. Damn.

"Thank you!" Rachel said kissing his cheek, Ellie already was racing up the stairs screaming the same word 'fight' over and over again while Rachel chased after her.

Raphael held his head and walked out back into the main room, "Guess," he said in response to the questioning looks he was getting.

Leonardo looked at her slightly panicked, "Bria?" He asked, softly. This was different. He seen Rae blank plenty of times and have her come out of it in hysterics. But what happened to Bria? Was it a memory vision or was it something different? Not knowing scared him.

Eletric didn't notice the drama brewing, "Lighting Force? Attacked? That can't happen."

"It _is_ happening," Bria murmured clearly through clenched teeth. Though her eyes could not see any of them or what was going on in reality, her hearing had heightened and she could pick up even the slightest pin-drop in another room.

_Hatred and the flames of power-hungry souls reflected off of hundreds of eyes. She heard planning, Hun's voice as well as another man's. They were talking about the Lightning Force, how if they took them down and took them down hard and fast, they could rise in the ranks of gangs and have more power than what they had now. _

_Purple Dragons outlined a large room, and there seemed to be TV broadcasting to the rest of the Water Snakes who were watching in other rooms since not all of them could be in the same place. Whispers, smirks, light cheers, agreements, plan-changing as some found the very few flaws there were or who didn't agree with one part…it rang in her ears as well._

_After some more talking, the pictures and sounds changed dramatically…_

_The crackle and roars of fire and the sulfuric, electric, and sooty smell of it assaulted her first. There were tons of shouting, crying, yelling, and pleading. Gunfire, the sound of punches and kicks and other attacks connecting with the receiver were only a few of the horrifying sounds she heard._

_As for sights she saw? She saw the punches and kicks, the blazing flame of the fire and the crackles of electricity as fuses and such were blown or hit. She saw the people shouting or pleading for their lives or another's. Something surprised her, then. The view changed to a man lying on the ground, a bad wound on his leg._

_"Jose! Jose, damn it, go get help! Call for Fireside, do something," he commanded._

_"Yes, Jason," she felt her own lips say as well as the person she seemed to be looking through the eyes of. But then she no longer was. She saw the Hispanic man stand and turn, as if looking right at her. He seemed just as surprised, but then he heard him call for their help. She must have nodded, because he looked satisfied, and then took off running, saying he'd meet them half way._

Everything faded and then reality returned back to her.

"What happened?" Leo asked, urgently. If it was anything like Rae's visions, he would be able to handle it. But the words 'Yes, Jason' terrified him. He didn't know that name or the person behind it.

Bria blinked slowly, trying to gain her head back. Taking a breath, she was finally able to look around the room. The Vampires were lined at the stairs, Rachel and Ellie at the bottom, and the two looked pale. "Jason and the Lightning force are in desperate need of our help," she told them all, and noted finally that Leo was gripping her hand tightly.

She smiled soothingly at him and then looked back to Rae and the others, "A Hispanic man, Jose was his name, is going to meet us half way," she added.

Rachel frowned, she didn't hear that name before, but she was sure that if Jason trusted him, then there wasn't anything they could do. "How bad is the fight?" She asked, nervously rubbing her teeth against her lips. "It's…not as bad as it's supposed to be or is it worse? Much worse?"

"Fire blocked most of what I could see, but from what I could feel and sense, it's worsening," Bria answered her half sister.

Ian frowned, "That's not good."

Rachel was pale and Ellie lightly rubbed her back. "We should meet this Jose and see what he can tell us. Maybe he knows something."

Bria didn't answer that comment as she stood and went to the training room where her weapons were kept. Many followed her, and the gearing up began. Soon enough, they were all ready and Sunset had come. The left the base and she watched as the Vampires and a few other take to the rooftops and others ran for the alleyways. She jumped into the Battle Shell, however, along with the brothers and their mates. Andrew and Gabriella joined them, and they were off.


	2. Prelude p1

_**Author's Note**__**:**_ Chapters are going to start getting much longer. The song we decided for the Prelude chapters and such is _Dark Wings_ by _Within Temptation_

Prelude p1

A young man was standing right in the middle of the alleyway; his eyes were watching both sides of the alleyway, not knowing which way Fireside was going to come. It surprised him greatly when headlights blinded him. The car stopped, and the doors opened. Jose quickly drew a gun and pointed it. But he was surprised again when the woman that he saw before had gotten out.

They stared at each other, "You." Jose blinked, "You are on Fireside's side."

Brianna held her hands up and stood perfectly still, "Don't shoot," she pleaded, her now green eyes watching the gun warily, "Yes, I am…You are Jose, one of Jason's Lightning Force gang members?" she asked in turn, "My name is Bria, or on the streets you may have heard my name as Kerica."

Jose placed the gun away and rolled his eyes, "Kerica from the Aka Ryuu working with one of the Three Majors, that's a surprise." He paused, "Shall I ride with you and point you through the shortcuts to get there faster, or do I take the rooftops?"

"Can you drive a truck like this?" Bria asked.

"Sweetheart," Jose looked a bit amused, "All you have to do is give me a summery of how to move that thing forward and the rest I can figure out. I may want to play with it after the fight though, it's good car, truck…whichever."

"It's called the Battle Shell," Bria smirked. She turned and knocked on the driver's side, and the door opened easily, "Don, would you mind letting Jose drive us to the battle?"

"You have to be kidding." Don said, blinking before looking at Jose, "You just have to be kidding."

"If I was kidding, I would be already running, up on the roofs or somethin'." He pointed up.

Don rolled his eyes, "Good luck." He muttered getting in the back, as everyone moved to let him have some room. Jose easily got in.

Bria hopped in beside Leonardo and leaned against him lightly, the fear as they got closer reaching her. "I feel like I'm reliving a nightmare…How about you?" she asked softly.

"The same," He murmured, "Only with more fire and more guns."

Bria only turned her face into his shoulder just as the truck started to rumble and roll again. About ten minutes passed, and she was now watching out the window, saw as the light seemed to get brighter as they neared where the fire was. She heard gunshots already, and bit her lip. What was going to happen to them all? She could only wait, but then it seemed to be answered.

Her body went numb, and the only thing holding her up now was Leo's arms. Her face went blank, and reality turned to the flames.

However, this time she could not hear the calls of her name and worried tones. The roar of the fire was too strong in her ears, like she was there and out in it already instead of still traveling in the Battle Shell.

Hun could see the Battle Shell riding up and he just had to look over to see that Fireside was taking the rooftops. He took out the phone from his pocket and just pressed send. The only number on there was Karai's. Her irritated voice rang through. "What do you want?"

"Fireside brought the Ninja Brothers." Hun was still getting used to saying that since they were no longer turtles. "Wish to join the fun?"

"Certainly," She was glad that Hun decided not to take them on himself. She wanted to try out something with Ciar, and this was perfect.

Jose smoothly pulled over the battle shell and quickly parked it. "Wow…" he was completely fascinated. Completely fascinated, "Okay, let's get out and see what we can do."

"Hold on," Leo told him quickly before turning back to Bria, trying to get her to snap out of it, "Bria!"

"Just smack her." Rachel groaned, "I'll do it if no one's brave enough to face her wrath."

"I'm…I'm back…" Brianna said hoarsely, her eyes regaining their focus. Her expression went from blank to horror, "We're in for a Battle Royal…" she said, fear laced in her words, "A Prelude to the Finale."

"You think that wasn't already evident?" asked Rachel, rolling her eyes again.

"Whoa!" Jose said looking over, "Final Battle? What the hell did you guys get yourselves stuck into?"

Bria shook her head, "Hun just called for Karai," she told them, "Rachel, you're not a damn empathic, are you?" She stood shakily, using Leo as a support, "You saw it from 'third person view', and I saw it as if I was there in the first place. Don't give me crap about how it was _evident_."

"No…sorry," Rachel smiled lightly, "And in answer for your question, Jose, we just breathed and she hates us for that…as well as many others." She lightly reached over and unlocked the door to push it open. "Let's go and fight. If we start early we might be able to finish this early too."

"I'm in; I have to find Jason though." Jose said, frowning, "I did my job."

"I'll go with you," Bria told him, "I can help out some more with whatever you need," she offered, "I can heal him."

"Unless you have anything that has a chemical reaction that can go boom and take out at least sixteen or a hundred of those fighters that are killing us off, there's not much you can do. Healing?" Jose frowned; he didn't know Fireside that well as Jason. "I'm going to take that as some fancy word for doctor." At that Andrew coughed to hide his laugh.

Bria only grinned, "How about I show you instead?" she offered and then opened the side door of the truck, "Come on."

While Fireside, the Informers, and the Ninjas made plans to split and fight by taking four or six dragons or water snakes since Karai hasn't come yet, but there was always a chance of a dramatic entrance. Jose showed Bria to be Jason was sitting against the wall, his leg bleeding and useless. He had been damn lucky to last so long in the fight, without being found lying around.

"Jason?" Bria asked gently and let go of Leo's hand so she could kneel next to the man, "Jose came to get me and my friends. I'm Kerica, and I'm working with Fireside. This is Leonardo," she motioned to her mate.

"Good. So why aren't you fighting like the rest of 'em?" Jason asked a little sour since he couldn't join the fight. He was actually kind of proud that Jose managed to find Fireside, without really knowing what the hell the gang was. "And I'm guessing you're someone that likes old-fashioned sword play."

"It's easier, guns aren't really my thing." Leo replied, "Neither are bombs."

"I came here to help you, Jason," Brianna chuckled and examined his leg, "You managed to stop the bleeding, good," she nodded to the ripped piece of his shirt which he used to tie around above the wound. She removed it and then placed her hand on it, feeling her ki weave into her hands and out into the healing ability she had fixed up since she met Nao. The wound began to easily heal.

"Not bad, what rank and class did Ian put you?" Jason said half-way approving.

"I'm not _in_ Fireside, I'm only allied with them," Bria smiled amused, "I'm Lynx's half sister. I see the past and present, that's how I knew of Jose and you, and your wound as well as the battle."

"No kidding." Jason was a little shocked, but then nodded. "I'm supposing you and Leo," He nodded over at the Twin-Katana wielder, "Are from the Aka Ryuu."

"Get to know your lesser gangs better, my friend," Bria laughed lightly and then her healing was done, "I'm the Leader of the Aka Ryuu. Leo, however, is not in it at all." She patted his knee, "All set to re-join the fight."

"Good." Jason said getting up and testing his weight on his leg. "And that's what I thought. I knew that name somewhere." He frowned thinking of a good plan, "Too bad this was all unprepared, if we were warned at least fives in advance, we would be able to make a good bomb that would have this finished in no time. Hope to see you in the battle ground. Come with me, Jose, and let's see if we can get ourselves the mastermind. Stupid Hector," He muttered some curses in Spanish as he and Jose ran off.

Bria bit her lip and looked to the battle ground. She saw it all easily as well as heard it. She took out her own katana, "Care for some revenge?" She asked her love as she nodded toward the roofs where most of the Water Snakes were.

"I would love some." Leo said with a small smirk as he took out his twin katana, "Let's go up."

Raphael was already helping Sam and Electric with knocking out Purple Dragons and disabling the Water Snake's weapons in any way they could. Rachel had run off somewhere else with her own little plan as soon as everyone else from the truck was gone in their own separate ways. That made him worry, but he just went back to rumbling the rooftops and creating barriers to stop the bullets from reaching below.

He was glad once he let Leonardo and Brianna in, that the Lightning Force was regaining their feet.

Donatello and Michelangelo were both up in the air, fighting with the Vampires when something didn't go right in a particular fight, but mostly trying to keep the fire contained. With each explosion it spread further and further.

Lily and Nao below them along with Andrew and Gabriella were all helping get others to safety or heal them and let them go so they could rejoin the fight, which was most of them, though some also ran, wishing to keep their lives another day.

"I swear," Andrew muttered, running his fingers through his hair. The smoke and the fire were getting to him and the chemicals used in bombs and gasoline were making his head spin. He closed his eyes and breathed calmly, holding back the dizziness. "There really should be a limit to how many bombs they use."

Gabriella was frowning deeply, "The fumes are kicking down my healing ability," she admitted as she watched another one leave the fight completely, "My vision's starting to blur…I'm not used to any of this. Though I guess Lightning Force is that's why they're able to move so well as if they're not fazed at all."

"I do know that their trained to restrain for minutes, maybe hours...but I don't think that even they can keep going in this. Especially with them blasting every few minutes," As if someone wanted to prove his point, another bomb went off, closer to where they were. "Damn it! Do they even aim?" He growled softly, "This makes work harder. How are you doing Nao? You should take a break…" She looked awful.

Nao felt awful, but only her eyes showed how tired she was and how bad she was hurting. She could hardly breathe, and the fumes stuck to her clothing so when she had to turn away from a blast, she would get hit with the smell. She shook her head though, "Iie, I can't stand by while another needs my help." She heard a cry as if also on cue, and she bit her lip before she disappeared.

"We've only been here maybe fifteen minutes and everything is going downhill," Lily muttered as she lighted down in the spot Nao had been.

Andrew frowned worriedly before looking over at Lily and then looked up at the air. Mikey and Donny were wearing down and wearing down fast. He knew this battle was far from over, but damn…He wished that the Lighting Force would take more consideration into how many people were going to be casualties if they kept blasting randomly. Not to mention how many fires were spreading and quickly.

"It's going to get worse." He murmured. "That's a well-known fact. Not to be pessimistic, but no one around is in shape to do much. Nao shouldn't even be here…she's already weakened…" He knew that would hurt pride, but it was true.

"No, no, I agree," Lily nodded firmly, "None of you have seen her sick before, but I'm the only one who has, and Rachel refuses to let Kimiko tell you." She scowled and used her wind as she sensed a bomb to direct it to another area. She turned back, "You have no idea, minna, how bad it will really truly get." She shook her head and turned, disappearing to go after Nao.

Andrew looked over at Gabriella and frowned slightly. It could get bad, but how bad was bad? Lily had a point; no one had a single clue to what the word meant, at least, in this situation. He bent down and continued working; he hoped that Nao and Lily were going to be able to pull through and not faint or anything during the fight. He wondered how Mikey or Donny or even both would handle that.

Gabriella sighed and looked around, searching for another she could go bring to safety. She spotted Lese and Ian nearby, and Lese looked afraid. She decided to go over and see what was wrong, "Lese?!" she called as she neared.

Lese was holding Ian's shoulders; his head was on her lap since there was no other place for him to be comfortable. A long stake, luckily not soaked in holy water, was jammed into the shoulder, his whole body frozen with the wood inside. He couldn't speak nor blink, looking like a corpse. Lese's eyes were filled with terror. She was scared for her love's life.

"Gabriella." Lese's voice rang, "He's hurt and it's hard to pull out the stake…I cannot touch it." Her hands were smoothing out his hair, gently playing with it, trying to give her love some comfort even though it wasn't much.

Ella looked worried, but nodded firmly, "I'll get it, don't worry, Lese," she soothed and got onto her knees next to the man who had once saved her life, "Hey, Ian," she smiled ruefully, "I'm finally able to repay my dept to you." She knew for sure he could hear her, and would gladly wait for his reaction just so long as he would be alright. She gripped the stake, "One…two…" she held her

Lese winced at the hole that the stake had left and Ian let out a gasping breath. Even though vampires didn't really need to breathe, once it became a habit, it was hard to remember that he didn't need it. They both looked at each other, happy that the other was okay now, and then Ian looked over at Gabriella. "You were never in debt to us, Ella." He said soothingly, "Please don't think you were. It had been an honor, saving you and becoming a friend."

Gabri grinned, "Still funny, though," she told him, amused, "I never thought I would turn the tables and save a Vampire like you, Ian," she smiled and then tossed the stake into a nearby bit of fire.

"Did you think you were going to be saving a Vampire from the other clans?" Ian asked, standing up, using his wife as a balance since he had been paralyzed for at least a few minutes. "Of course, I am grateful, for you saving me."

"I never thought I would save a Vampire in general," Ella grinned at him and then put her sleeve over her hand to cover the splinters and then she added her support for the age-old man, "Let's get you to Aleksey," she told him.

Ian smiled, "Thank you..." Lese smiled, happily and warmly. She was glad that Ian hadn't been hurt too badly.

While they were getting closer, Andrew could see how badly Ian was struggling to hold on to Lese and to Gabriella even though he was regaining his strength, bit by bit. It was a dangerous thing, being hit by a stake. More dangerous than getting holy water sprayed on them… He saw a glint, in the fire and stood up quickly. He didn't know what that glint was until he saw exactly what he feared, "Ella!" He screamed launching himself at a high tailed run. _'No, no, no!'_ He chanted, hopefully he could get there before she got hit.

Gabriella blinked in surprise, wondering what was going on, when she spotted a glint of her own. Another spear, coming from behind Andrew… She felt her heart skip a beat. It was aimed toward Ian, though she knew it would now hit the one she loved.

In an instant, she put her other hand against Ian and shoved with all her might, and was glad when they were both down. She saw the glint that had caused Andy to start running out of the corner of her eye and her heart sank, though she ignored it for the second. Ella turned back to Andrew, reached out to him, gripped his shirt with all her strength yet again, and pivoted, making them start spinning rapidly.

She felt something hit her side, knew it was the spear, but used it's momentum to keep them turning. She saw the point of the other spear, and as her back was turned to that one at the last second, she felt her shoulder get pierced and her scar reopened but from the opposite direction it was originally made from.

Andrew stared for what it seemed to be an eternity. His eyes wide with fright and with complete shock… "Ella!" His voice screamed, he didn't remember running from his spot, but he did remember suddenly catching her in his arms, looking surprised and scared. "Ella, no…stay with me. Keep your eyes open. Talk…" He gripped where he thought the pendent was, around his neck when his eyes caught that when he had ran, it snapped from its weight, or maybe fate.

It lay on the ground, catching flames and the reflection of him holding her. He remembered Gabriella ever asking if he seen a reflection in blood with fire...and he was feeling a sense of dread.

"No!" He muttered mostly to himself. "Ella, you better keep awake, damn it. Keep awake, talk. Say something. I don't care what you say, it can be about anything, just……just talk. Just keep awake and talk to me…" He needed to take out the spears, and he was going to need cloth. Tons of it to hold the bleeding down…

He didn't have anything to stitch with, he did have a first-aid kit, but she would just die faster, maybe slower… He shook his head viciously. He didn't want to think about that right now. He had a feeling that he was going to need the pendent, but he couldn't leave her.

Not when things already were going from bad to worse.

Gabriella felt like she was in water. Her body was so numb; her heart hurt horribly, and was so drained. She trued to focus her blurry eyes and blinked as she felt several wet drops hit the skin on her cheeks, chest and neck. She smelled the distinct salty smell of tears. Who was crying so badly? She couldn't hear anything; it was all a jumbled mess of words. She did hear 'awake', 'talk', but mostly her name.

Lese quietly walked away from Ian after making sure that he was going to be alright, leaning against the wall. She picked up the golden pendent and pretty much glided over to where he was. "Here." She held out the pendent to Andrew. "Shall I get the aid?" She nodded to the box that was a few inches away.

"Please." Andrew was trying to hold back his tears, but he knew that some slipped. Some fell and it was going to keep on coming. "Please, Ella? You promised." She promised what exactly?

What……

He remembered.

It came to him and the words spilled before he could stop them, "You promised to love me forever, and I would marry you. How am I to keep that promise if you're dying on me? Don't go." He begged, gently holding the pendant against her heart. "Don't go so quickly. I need you with me, Ella. I love you."

Ella felt warmth against he heard, many more tears, and her vision and hearing returned and she heard the promise. _'He remembered…'_ many more tears fell before she heard those legend-old three words. It hurt her to see him so torn, so broken, so lost and desperate. She was finally able to take a ragged breath as she felt the warmth spread from her chest to her side and shoulder.

The spears burst into nothingness, and they were knitted in the gold from the pendant before each disappeared, as did the scar, leaving nothing behind but ripped parts in her clothing.

Gabriella blinked slowly, and watched Andrew's face for the longest time before she shifted carefully, making sure she was no longer numb, and sat up against him. "Aleksey…" was the first thing out of her mouth. She decided to press her luck and turned her head to look at him, "I want to hear you say it again."

She lifted her hands and caressed his face in them. Seeing his still-flowing tears caused hers to spill, "What was the promise? What did you just say to me? Tell me, Aleksey, my dear, my love, my heart."

She watched his eyes, which were darkened to black in his state of sadness and despair. She was willing, wishing, and wanting them to lighten, turn into their golden butter color, orange in the firelight, she fell in love with the first time she opened her eyes as a newborn.

"I said, you promised to love me forever and I would marry you…If you die on me, then how I can keep it? Stay with me, don't leave me…I need you, I love you." Andrew watched her, wondering if this was wrong. If she forgotten, or if she changed her mind.

Ella felt so many emotions she could figure out which one she wanted to settle on. She decided on just kissing him, seeing where that would turn. _**'I love you, too, my Aleksey,'**_she thought to him, _**'Forever, for eternity…I'll stay with you always…'**_

Andrew was surprised but allowed her to kiss him, but he deepened the kiss. _**'Forever and longer…'**_

Gabriella pulled away, "I'm glad you remembered," she whispered gently, looking at his eyes, and smiled as she watched them lighten.


	3. Prelude p2

Prelude p2

Rachel looked around. She had found Jason and they started to gather others to help in the group. They needed to reduce numbers, but it always seemed like they were increasing instead of disappearing.

Even though the battle hadn't even lasted a thirty-minute mark, she already felt worn down and tired. She had her gun to her side and kept close to the cool wall, waiting in the darkness like how the ninja brothers and Master Splinter taught. Keeping to the darkness, not being seen… Hopefully it would stay that way, but she knew that there were others.

Others that knew the darkness… That only increased her guard, wearing her down even more. She felt something was going to happen, but she didn't have a flash or a vision to tell her _what_.

Lily was doing the rounds again trying to make sure everyone was still with them and alright. She knew Rae wanted to hide, so when she lighted down she didn't look her way, but out at the battle, "Hey, Rae-chan, what's going on with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel murmured, "Everything's perfect except for the fact that we're in the middle of war and I'm dying from heat stroke. I think it is…I haven't felt this tired in ages."

Lily chuckled, "I'm just checking on you," she said and swirled her wind to Rachel to try and cool her off, "Karai and the Foot will be here in about five minutes. Do you need help getting to another part of the battle?"

"No, thank you." Rachel smiled, "Good luck Lily-onee-chan. You're going to need it."

"Arigato…Just to update, Gabriella had a brush with death. I don't know how she survived, but everything's fine. Scared the shit out of Andrew, though…" Lily shook her head, "You be careful yourself, Rachel-chan." She smiled before disappearing.

Rachel was surprised, but bit her lip. Already someone had nearly died and survived miraculously, that made her worry about what was going on with Raph's group plans. Hopefully, he wouldn't get that near-death experience.

He hadn't had that misfortune thankfully, but Raphael had had a different kind. He hissed as he punched another Foot Ninja in the face. They had arrived already, the five minutes turned into _now_ and he was fighting harder, summoning up more strength from _somewhere_. He had lost one of his Sai and that did not sit well with him. For right now, re used his anger to fuel his actions.

The foot ninja did a flip, trying to land a chin-kick on Raph, and to get away to regain his balance and attack again with much easier force. That kick in the face wasn't appreciated.

Not a bit. Raph growled fiercely and did a Hook Kick on the dumb ass. He connected with a /crack/ and then he twirled his hands, bringing up the pebbles and small debris of the rooftops, and shot them at unbelievable speeds, making fatal wounds and instant-deaths. He never figured out why so many kills he had done hadn't made him cold, like others he knew.

A ninja came up behind him and kicked his back to make him go down on the ground. The ninja took out his kunai and tossed it at him, but her/his aim was terrible.

Raph easily caught the kunai as he turned back around and he threw it back, making it connect and sink easily into the ninja's chest. He jumped back up and back-handed another ninja before he manipulated the fire to both make a barrier and attack.

She stumbled a bit, but she didn't back down. The ninja made a fireball and threw it at him, giggling thinking she was going to win this fight for sure.

Raphael smirked evilly and easily consumed the fireball in his own. "Pathetic…this is a Fireball," he growled and copied her, throwing it swiftly at her.

The girl was surprised and let out a short shriek as the fireball caught her and literally burned her to death.

Leaving nothing but a fried corpse…

Raphael breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, but felt he was weakened as he did that. He growled and kicked his anger back up and started a fury, trying to delay or kill of Foot before they had a chance to continue.

But they just kept coming, making him weaker by the moment.

Hun had been walking the alleyways, killing off the ones that were trying to hide in the darkness. He found a Sai that looked oddly familiar lying on the ground. The leader of the dragons picked it up and twirled it before realizing whose sword that was.

He wasn't the only one that recognized it. The sound of a gun being caught rang and he turned around, spinning the Sai expertly in his hand.

Rae came out of the alleyway, her gun held up and her eyes narrowed, "That's not yours to use." She snapped, "Put it down or I shoot it out of your hand and you'll be dying from a wrist wound."

He laughed, "I think you don't realize how silly your threat sounds." He disappeared but she was fast enough to know that he was right behind her and tried to kick, but she was so much shorter than he was, by a good few feet and inches. The kick didn't do a whole lot of damage, but it did give her a chance to regain her gunpoint and shot. Hun, big as he was, dodged it and did a spinning kick at her.

Luckily her height had an advantage point. However, her height also had a disadvantage. Her kicks didn't hurt because she was so tiny compared to him, and his kicks nor punches could land a scratch. Weapons were used, dodging and aiming to hit became critical. Sometimes when they got too close they would try the martial arts again, but again the height differences and the weight were proving to be a problem.

To her utter displeasure, while she knew how to use a gun and her aim was shitty because of his movements, Hun did know how to use Raphael's Sai. He knew how to twist his hand to make it turn in his will, and he knew just the simplest turn to make the sword's hit become more powerful, and it wasn't just the weight behind it. He _knew_ as if he had been trained just in case.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. This was not a fight she wanted to be in. She knew that it was going to be a game of skill and luck, but she also knew that if he knew how to use a Sai by wielding it, she would be highly scared how well he knew how to throw. She knew Sai were easily thrown and depending on the wielder the aim was accurate.

She was just afraid whether or not it occurred to him. It had, but Hun was waiting. He was trying to bait her to come closer. With every bullet she wasted and he dodged, he knew that she doubted her distance and was coming closer, but cautiously.

When she got close enough and was about to shoot, he reached over and grabbed her wrist, twisting it to make her drop it, and just because he felt like he could, he snapped her wrist and kicked her side. She dropped to the ground, some ribs might or might not be broken, but it was most likely that they were.

Hun twirled the Sai and impaled it right through the stomach, her eyes went wide and her voice never reached a high octave until now. He casually turned and left, she was going to die…there wasn't a point in staying.

She was shaking, blood was being poured and she was shaking…shock was settling in just almost immediately after he left. She was going to die...she felt scared. Very scared, _**'Raph…'**_ She didn't know why she was calling him, but she knew that she wanted him……for some reason.

Raphael had sensed her wrist breaking and the kick, and so swiftly got away from where he had been and was down on the battlefield. He was searching through the flames and fire for Rachel, and just as he parted a particularly high, thick, and hot bit of fire, he felt Déjà Vu hit him as he saw Hun impale his missing Sai into Rachel's stomach.

He felt sick as he heard her scream, wanted to scream as well, but harnessed all of that into his right fist. Raph sensed it grow hot with his fire and once he saw Hun round the corner, he sent a full-blown jaw-breaking right-hooked punch into Hun's face. He watched in satisfaction as the mammoth of a man flew into the building across the way, making a huge hole and debris fell onto him.

He cared not whether or not he was still alive. All he focused on was his love the moment he heard his name called through their link. Raphael ran around and saw Rachel lying on her side. Rushing to her, he picked her up, "Lily! Nao!" he called desperately sensing the terror, pain, and distress in his own voice, "CHOUDAI!" he pleaded into the roaring fires and the skies.

Rachel felt it…he was scared. Scared of losing her, the pain that she was feeing, and the distress...possibly from them both.. Everything was getting blurry. "Raph," Her voice was in a whisper. She was scared, shaking the shock was getting bad, half of her wanted to pull out the sword for a faster death, and the other half wanted her to keep it in, just to live a bit longer. She was terrified…very terrified, but she knew…

She knew somehow that everything was going to be better. "I love you, a lot. I know I don't……treat you like I should…and I kick your ass a lot…but you mean a lot to me." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep the shock at bay. Trying to at least get everything she wanted to say out of the way. She was scared, scared that she wasn't going to walking out of this alive, but she was happy…that she was able to see him.

"No." Raph's voice was firm, but it was also thick with tears that wanted to spill. "No, I refuse to hear that from you. Not now. Keep your eyes open, do you hear me, Rachel Hamato? Stay. Stay with me," he held her tighter, closer, and finally felt Nao and Lily both light down next to him. He felt himself being teleported and then sensed Andrew and Gabriella.

She struggled to keep her eyes open, she wanted to keep them open, but…will power was getting harder to scrape up. "I love you." She murmured again, "Always, always." Andrew bit his lip, the sword was right in the stomach, unless Nao was feeling up to taking a lot of energy and healing the hole just enough to so he could stitch the rest and send them out of the battlefield, Rae's number might be up.

And he refused, he didn't want that. There had to be something if Nao couldn't do it all the way. Maybe Lily…but Lily would need her strength, just in case something major happened. And Nao wasn't feeling well…his mind was spinning.

Gabriella placed her hand on Andrew's shoulder, her finger to her mouth in a silence motion, "Let's just wait and see," she told him, smiling ruefully.

Raphael fell to his knees and he laid her down. He knew this was a safe area, protected by a barrier created by Ella. He relaxed for that bit, but he was tense still. He moved and placed Rachel's head on his lap, and watched Nao. "Stay…fuck, Rachel…we promised each other. I'll follow you to Hell and back, remember?" he murmured desperately.

"I remember." Her eyes fluttered and her breathing started to get softer. "You have…much more to live for…it'd be selfish…to take you away…from that potential. Without me…you have life. See? It's good…you won't suffer…so much as you…did with me around."

"No!" Raphael snapped, "No, no, no, no, no. I _want_ you here. I _need_ you with me. If you're not here, I _don't_ have a reason to stay! I love you, damn it, don't you understand that?!" He was shaking violently now, and he was so upset he could no longer fight back his tears. He rocked back and forth, sobs escaping his lips. "Stay, damn you, stay…"

She let out a weak chuckle, "Damning me while…wanting me to stay." Her eyes closed softly, "Why…why do you want me to stay? Me gone…means less pain…less everything. Hell it means…less……less of my attitude, and my insecurities…it means so much…with me gone……so why…do you want me to stay? Some……masochist…I bet…"

"I love the arguments you make, your spirit, your insecurities make me want to help you get over them, or just help you through it. You leaving mean me feeling empty inside, darkness, nothing…I love you attitude, it's what I fell for in the first place…" Raphael rambled out, just so long as it would keep her talking he didn't care if it was rambled or planned, "If you go…it means even more pain…" he murmured.

"Do I……mean that much to you?" She asked softly, her eyes opened just a bit, but not a whole lot. Just enough to see blurriness, "Pain doesn't last forever……I bet you'd find some other girl…that'd love you more than I ever could, and give…more than I ever gave."

"What _other girl_?" Raph growled as he held her tighter and still felt tears fall. He placed a hand over her abdomen, rubbed the small pouch there. He sensed Nao was done, and saw the glint of his Sai next to him, bloody, but out of his love. He smiled in relief, but the danger wasn't completely gone. If she decided to give up, she would die anyway.

He had to get her to stay.

"The four girls…Kayla I think she's nice…she actually wanted you to come…regardless." She murmured, her eyes fluttering closed and opened, unsure which to go for subconsciously.

She felt something slips down her cheeks, but she wasn't sure if it was her crying or if it was him. "No lying…no hiding…and I mean that much?" Her voice went high in her surprise. "You'd throw your life away because I mean much more than it?" She wanted to cry, to laugh, to do something, but she couldn't…she was just shocked.

"Hai…hai, you do…I would give my life up if it meant keeping you safe, or if it meant I would be able to stay with you. I won't lose you, not again," Raph surprised him at that, and heard his voice deepen an octave with the words. He remembered the talk of his past life with Ian and Nicky first came to them those few days after New Years. "You are worth much, much more than my life," he and his inner self, Jason, said together.

Her eyes closed, thinking. "You won't lose me this time." Her voice intertwined with a soprano voice as she answered, "I'll be here. Always…"

Raphael felt his heart skip a beat and he took deep relieved breaths. He gripped her tightly, happy tears flowing now, "God I love you...arigato, arigato, my love…"

"I love you too." She murmured, "You shouldn't be thanking me though, Raph."

"And why not?" Raph pulled back but only far enough so he could look her in the eye.

"Because I'm the one that should be thanking you," Rachel said, softly. "You keep doing…so much for me…and I never get to say it, instead you say it to me…when I'm undeserving. You saved my life; you kept me from leaving……you're my guardian angel, Raph. Just like your name."

Raphael smiled softly and brushed his lips against hers, "That's my job," he said simply but smirked. He ran his fingers along her cheek softly, "Are you alright now?" he asked gently, keeping his forehead against hers.

"I believe I should be fine...how much blood did……oh my god." Her cheeks went pale, "Nao!" She looked over at the woman, "I just realized…the baby! I forgotten about it…it's fine right? It's not hurt or anything is it?!"

Nao grinned, "Yes, yes, Rachel-san, he's fine," she soothed though her voice was raspy. The smoke was finally getting to her, but she hid it.

"What?" Rachel was once again surprised. She regained herself and squeaked, "What?" Fainting was a good option, but she fought with herself. Raph already had a panic attack. There wasn't a need to give him another one.

Nao clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes widening, perfectly saying 'oh shit, did I say that?!' "Oops…" she muttered.

It was fortunate Lily was sitting down because she fell over on her back laughing hysterically.

Raphael had the most dumbfounded expression on his face. He tilted his head, "What?" he and his soon-to-be wife said together.

Andrew was smiling, "Looks like you two are going to be welcoming a baby boy." He paused, "At least, that's what I'm taking from the pronoun used."

Nao giggled and grinned, "Hai, Gomen…I was going to keep it secret, but I'm so out of it, I let it slip," she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Rachel just blinked in surprise. "That's…actually kind of cool. A boy…wow…I always wanted to have one…"

Raph smiled, and then it turned into a grin. He shifted Rachel on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands crossing and resting over her abdomen again, "You do?" he kissed her neck lovingly.

"Yeah," Rachel said looking at him with a smile, "I do, and you get an heir to the family name. Win-win."

Raph laughed heartily and nuzzled Rachel, "Win-win," he agreed.


	4. Prelude p3

Prelude p3

Leonardo didn't know how many he tried to knock out and how many that he actually had no choice but to kill. He did know that the battle only lasted ten to fifteen minutes, and it was very…weird how fast everyone was being drained. He was lucky that he pulled his weight during training and tried to get others to train just as hard and often. It was possible that's why he wasn't draining himself down.

It still didn't mean that it wasn't frustrating having more people to attack. The Foot teamed with the Purple Dragons and the Snakes, and when they attacked together, he had to admit he could see why the Snakes landed being a Major. He just hoped that this little disaster meant them being taken off. They got better and then they get down to worse, as if the three gangs – well two and one clan – were playing around. He wondered what they were trying to do. Drop guards? Or just tormenting?

There was a grunt and then a thud behind the blue-wearing ninja brother and Brianna stepped beside him, "Damn it, Leo, pay attention to the fight, not your thoughts," she chided but smiled, a bit amused. She always found a way to make the fight exciting, different, because if she got too serious things tended to go downhill, for she and the other side though that would probably be a good thing at the moment.

"Gomen," Leo said softly, knowing that she was right. This fight needed every ounce of concentration; thoughts weren't needed until a moment of peace. Which was hard, "Gangs chose their leaders, don't they?" He looked over at Bria, an idea starting to form.

Bria drop-kicked a Purple Dragon over the edge of the roof and then whirled around to hook-kick another, "Well…He's a calm one, calculating and he watches his opponents to judge the best way to kill them. He likes power, just like any other cold-blooded criminal. Snake suits him well because he's so sly and secretly cunning. He waits and ambushes his next meal, and as they struggle he either squeezes them to death or," she rammed her fist into a ninja, "He injects venom into them so they die slowly and painfully. That though all depends on the person or people he's up against…"

"And we have yet to see him. Hiding in the darkness," Leo murmured. How to find him, and what would happen when he did? Leo knocked down a few others and managed to just knock them out without shedding blood, but the other person that went after Bria didn't have that choice and fell to the ground, dead. "If we went after him and killed him, I fear to who gets chosen after that…or does the gang immediately disband?"

"If the gang doesn't have anything strong holding them together, like the leader, someone who the leader puts in charge while gone, or an heir, they will break," Bria nodded, "I can't imagine Hector having someone willing enough to continue his work, however."

"I can." Leo admitted, depending on the person...and seeing how bad this gang was at being bloodthirsty, there had to be someone that was either worse or better than Hector that wouldn't mind getting the throne. He wished he didn't have to put up with the thought of having another battle like this one.

Bria frowned and then sensed a disturbance behind her. She smirked as she finally, for the first time that evening, whipped out her Bo Staff and twirled it in the Helicopter motion. She felt resistance and then the following 'crack' as it hit one person or other's head. "Let's move on, I see the wheels turning in that wonderful head of your, so let's get this party started," she smiled softly.

"Or at least end it on a good note before anyone else has to die." Leo agreed with a nod. He couldn't tell Bria about the plan aloud, just in case someone that was very loyal to the Water Snakes knew where he was...hopefully there was someone that was that loyal...he would just have to pick his target carefully, and follow them until they got to Hector's hiding place, and end it.

…Hopefully…

Lily twirled where she was in the air and easily avoided most of the kunai, but a shuriken decided to whip around and tear at her sleeve and shoulder. She grunted and pulled it out before tossing it down to knock out a ninja that was trying to attack Sam and Matt down below.

Donatello managed to start blocking and throwing the kunai and shuriken back at them, instead of wasting it away. His mind was thinking of what could have possessed the foot to start up a gang war and what it was in it for them. Not to mention, his eyes looked over wearily to a side, what possessed the Lighting Force to just start bombing at random, and where they got the equipment to even make them.

He dodged another quick kunai and concentrated some wind into a small tornado and tossed at them, trying hard not to laugh when they were knocked over like dominoes.

"Having fun, love?" Lily asked as she flew over to him, "Wind tends to lighten your mood, have you noticed?" she smiled and then caught a kunai in her hand, about to throw it back, when another rainfall of the ninja weapons were tossed to them. She used to kunai as a block and used her wind to send the others back.

"I have." Don said with a smile. Usually he would be worried about his brothers while battling, or trying to come up with ideas to make Leo's job a little easier to manage. Having a lightened mood while fighting was disturbing, but it made things easier to think about, and worrying constantly wasn't a problem. As if the wind took it as it's own burden.

He did a flip to dodge a kunai and decided to use the wind to make them go against the wall…hard enough to knock them out…he had a dreaded feeling that he might have accidentally killed a few…but that was from the way they all collapsed so fast.

Lily smiled ruefully, remembering yet again that her lover was not a killer. He had a kind soul, one who'd rather stay at home and do something other than fight. She floated up next to him and lightly brushed against him lovingly, but then she asked the question that'd been on her mind for the past few moments, "Why are _we_ getting most of the Foot ninja's?"

"I don't know." Donatello admitted. He knew that Leo was taking on most of the Water Snakes, he wasn't sure about what was going on with Raphael, but Mikey was having fun jumping around from battle to battle and never staying long to see it to the end. Random like his nature, "It's possible that the ninja just happened to be closer to this place. It's not likely that it's spontaneous, but my guess would be that Karai has something planned for us all. And I don't think this has anything to do with Lighting Force. I think that was just an excuse to start the fight…maybe not to W.S, but to Karai and Hun."

Lily nodded, and then something clicked. "Oh, fuck…" she sucked on her bottom lip. She shook her head, and the ninja saw her distraction to start another shower, and she caught a kunai in her right leg, and a shuriken grazed along her side. "Damn you!" she tore out the kunai and threw it angrily, watching it slide through the forehead of someone or other, they were all the same to her.

"You okay?" Don asked, looking at her slightly scared.

"Do you want the honest to kami truth?" Lily asked as she now began turning slowly in the air, her eyes scanning the battlefield and rooftops.

"It'd be appreciated." Donatello looked over at Lily, "Very much."

"No. I'm not okay." Lily had frozen there in the air; she didn't even notice the next wave being thrown. Her eyes were locked on something else.

Don quickly pushed her out of the way from the wave and used the air to turn the shower of kunai and shuriken back to the ninjas. "What do you see?"

"Guess…its one word…a name…and it starts with a K," Lily answered through gritted teeth.

"Karai," Don muttered softly, "With Ciar I bet."

"Correct," Lily said, and then for some reason she felt dread. …Tons and tons of dread…

What was going to happen next?

They were close. Leonardo didn't know how to explain how he knew, but he knew that they were close. Close to finding him in the buildings that were falling apart, close to the alleyways that weren't going to be an alleyway for long, he knew. However, he also knew that Hector had to be one hell of an observer to know how to hide in the shadows. Either that or he learned from someone.

Payback was a bitch, Leo knew this. He knew it damn well. Being near death, and having Bria frightened...Hector was going to pay for hurting her, by hurting him.

"It's getting too quiet, Leo…" Bria murmured as she moved closer to him.

"It must mean we're getting close to where he is…its strange…where are his men? Are they all out on the battlefield or are they hiding in the shadows?" He looked up at the buildings trying to catch a glimpse of them. Who taught Hector about using shadows? He doubted Karai did…and he knew that Hun wouldn't have. Someone taught him, and taught him well…and Hector wasn't an idiot. He taught all of his men. That was what made this dangerous. More dangerous, than fighting the way they were. "It's worrying."

"Something isn't sitting right with me, Leo," Bria tried to tell him, "Of course it wouldn't…but still," she argued with herself next. She grunted softly and looked at the shadows. She couldn't explain it; it was just one of those feelings.

"Like something bad is going to happen right around the corner?" Leo asked softly, knowing what she was thinking through the link. He always tried to give her privacy, but this sort of feeling he knew.

"Maybe…I'm not sure," she murmured back and then stopped, a violent shiver running down her spine. She looked around, "He's here…"

"Somewhere," Leo agreed, looking around. Where was he?

A bullet rang through the air and Leo jumped back, narrowly missing it, but another one was aimed at Bria, missing her by inches. Leo narrowed his eyes slightly; he knew that if Hector was trying, even dodging wouldn't have worked. "Let's go." He murmured. "You okay?"

Bria had shrieked and was now backed against the wall, her heart beating wildly. Of course, she knew Leo's was doing the same since his breathing had turned ragged. She took deep breaths and answered truthfully since it was obvious, "No…" but she moved closer to him, looking harder into the shadows.

Leo gently rubbed her back soothingly for a while before he had to move and edged closer to where he knew Hector was. He walked through another alleyway and came to a stop when he saw that Hector was standing in the middle, twirling his gun. Leo took out his katana and twirled it only once, his grip was shaking and white. Being near death once had been enough for him.

"Are you men waiting to ambush us again?" Bria asked, fighting through her fear, "Or is it just you, Snake?"

He laughed, "Ouch, coming from a lady. You shouldn't even be here, little girl."

"She's not little." Leo said softly looking at him, "You are."

"Heh," Hector just smirked, "Says the one who got shot last time. May I add, by my own boys? Kyle was a good…toy to play with wasn't he?"

Brianna hissed dangerously, "He was a dangerous man who deserved the fate he got. Just as you will also deserve yours…"

"And why, should I deserve my so called fate?" Hector asked, watching them. "Fate is for people that look for reasons to their actions and to other actions. It's not real, and it's never going to be. Fate is just a word used as a myth. Nothing more and nothing less… Dissevering it…ha! Ironic…"

"A myth can easily become reality." Brianna said, folding her arms with a slight glare. "It just takes time."

"How much?" He teased her.

Her glare just narrowed and a smirk was trying hard to make itself known. "It can be now, and it can be later. Fate has no limit or deadline."

He rolled his eyes, "I bet you're saying this because you know one of you, or maybe both of you, are to die, today."

Leo's eyes narrowed.

Bria tensed and bit her lip. Hector had found the right button, and now her voice abandoned her as she shifted more toward Leo in a protective manner.

"What makes you so sure?" Leo demanded softly, his grip on the katana was tighter.

Hector just smiled, and raised his gun, "Because unlike you two, there's no 'fate' about it."

Leo quickly did a flash step that Bria taught him, and got to Hectors side. Hector was smart, he knew how to dodge and how to get away to get farther. To battle him, was like a cat chasing an intelligent mouse. Leo had to make sure that his gun wouldn't be raised, and that nothing would be shot at. Even if it was just fake hits, and even if it wasn't much of a fight since he had a big advantage, his aim was to disarm the gun.

Unfortunately, Hector had the same idea about the twin katana.

Bria saw the look in Hector's eyes and she gasped quietly. She crossed her hands together and looked at her fingers, glad she had added Ocean and River to the group. She uttered a small teleportation spell, and while Leonardo did a spin and she saw both of his own hands, she aimed her gaze at his pinky fingers, since they would be the only ones small enough to hold her rings.

She watched the light blue glow of River appear on Leo's right hand, and the dark blue glow of Ocean appear on Leo's left hand. She prayed this would help at least somewhat.

Leo felt Bria's aura surround his hands as well as the familiar element that he wielded. He barely cast a glance at his hands to realize that Bria had given him two of her treasured power rings. _**'Thank you, dearheart…'**_ He thought as he did a horizontal slice to Hector, but he was quick.

This battle had Leo thinking and thinking hard. There were so many ways to disarm him, and since he had the rings, he could disarm him and have him down and gone. However, honor came first. He already had too much of an advantage. He needed to lower that down to make it a fair fight, but Hector was cunning. Every dodge he made, no expression crossed his face besides a smile.

A smile that Raph would give Leo when the red-clad ninja thought that he had the blue one cornered… Cocky and damn prideful, but it also gave Leo a little jolt of fear.


	5. Discussions

Discussions

What was going through the W.S head? What plan did he have to smile like that? His eyes narrowed slightly, paying more attention to the dodges. Where was he trying to lure him? Was he even trying to lure or was there something else behind the dodges? Should he back off and try to lure Hector back, or keep letting him go like this?

"Leo! Damn it, no! You're cornering him!" Bria cried in fear. She knew better than most that if you cornered any animal, it tended to show its fangs. In this case, Hector was a deadly Snake that had bullets for his venom. "Let him loosen up, come back this way!" she told him desperately.

Leo knew that he should have loosened; he knew that he should have stopped cornering. Right when she had said that, the gun had raised and Leo quickly had knocked it out of the way……he should have paid attention to the hand on the trigger, he should have known what would happen if he tossed his arm toward a different direction. Two shots had fired into a wall…a wall that happened to direct the bullets toward a different direction.

Bria had no time to react, she was too stunned. She saw the bullets as if everything had flipped to slow-motion, but instead of her being able to move and avoid them at incredible speeds, like that time before, she was frozen to the asphalt. Hope and faith didn't enter her mind and heart like it always did in desperate times, which in the end happened to save her life.

No.

Not this time.

All she felt now was dread, defeat, darkness, fear, and sadness which were the killing emotions in her opinion.

Bria felt the bullets hit her, but her whole body was already numb. She didn't bother registering _where_ they hit, she just knew that they hit. Her voice was gone, so she couldn't scream, but she heard another's agonized call instead which held enough for two. She did grunt and groan in pain, though, once she hit the ground.

Leo's eyes widened, but he didn't hesitate. Once Hector had his gun to the side, Leo quickly stabbed him and left the sword there. He ran over to where Bria was and quickly picked her up, "Stay awake, Bria." He muttered, frantic. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He should have seen that coming from a mile away. He needed to find Nao or Lily, or something!

He quickly got her away from the alley in case that stab hadn't made its mark, "NAO!" He screamed, "TETSUDA (help)!"

Nao heard the call and teleported to him, "Leo? What…? Oh no…" Nao bit her lip harshly, "Come, it's not safe here," to prove her point she had to quickly draw out a kunai and toss it into the shadows, where a ninja had been hiding. "Hold on," she told him and teleported yet again to where Andrew and Gabriella were.

Andrew's breath sucked in, and stayed in as he slowly let it out, "Jesus. Who the hell did you go after to cause that?" He carefully looked at the wounds and bit his lip hard. The shoulder one was exactly where she had gotten shot before. "Nao, I can take over this time."

Andrew didn't want to admit it, but he would feel a lot better if he healed Bria. It wasn't that he didn't trust Nao; it was just the fact that she looked weakened and tired. Healing two people while sick was a damn mircial and he wasn't about to push it.

"Alright," Nao said voice raspy again. She coughed on purpose to clear her throat, but it only seemed to make it worse. Shaking her head, she disappeared from them once more.

"L…Leo.....?" Bria whimpered and attempted to shift and reach her hand up, but was greeted by sharp-searing pain so she stayed still, "Andy…where……am I hit…?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Honest or not?" Andrew asked.

Leo replied, "Stomach and shoulder." The doctor tossed a glare at the blue ninja.

Brianna smiled ruefully sensing the glaring match, "Now, now, don't fight," she said trying to lighten the mood though she didn't want to go along with her own plan. "Stomach, not my abdomen, yes?" she pressed.

Gabriella saw the dumbfounded expressions on the two males and she giggled, "Don't worry," she soothed to them all.

Bria relaxed, "Arigato, Gabri…"

Leo and Andrew just gave each other blank looks. "Girl language," Andrew said finally, "Is so hard to understand."

"Not often." Leo disagreed.

Andrew just gave him another glare before saying gently. "The bullets are going to have to be taken out, but I don't have any morphine or Vatican with me…so you may go into shock…unless you want to be taken out of the battlefield?"

"Keep me here," Bria said firmly, opening her eyes to glare at Andy. Then she closed them again, the light from the fire hurting her, "Donny keeps medical supplies of his own in the Battle Shell. Though who will get it? That's the problem…"

Leo didn't want to admit it, but he had no skills about what to get so when Andrew already had jumped up and practically ran off toward the shell, he had no comment. The pain that she was feeling was practically searing into him. How she wasn't screaming or crying was a mystery. …Unless she was already going into shock…

Gabri smiled ruefully and sat down in Andy's place, helping Leo keep the cloth in place, "Don't be afraid to press down as hard as you can, this bleeding has to be stopped," she told him. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Andrew still had major feelings for the woman below her. She was not jealous, just sad.

Leo nodded and carefully applied more pressure. "Does it hurt?" He asked, softly. He pretty much aimed that question at both girls.

"Yes," Gabriella and Bria said in unison. Bria smiled weakly and stayed silent. Gabri went on, "I know he still cares for her...and it hurts, but he remembered his promise, so I am not worried. He's gone through so much, Leo, you must understand that. He will not go after her anymore; there is no reason for you to dislike him."

"I know." Leo said softly. He knew that he was going to have to make peace somehow, but Andrew just somehow annoyed him worse than Mikey could.

"Andrew is only putting off that 'stay away from me' aura around you because you're doing the exact same thing," Ella looked at him slyly, "You men think us women have a secret language and are hard to understand, but seriously, I don't get why you have to have so much pride and ego that you can't just swallow it and get it over with, He's intimidated by you, Leo."

He was surprised, "Intimidated? Andrew?" Andrew didn't seem to act like he was. Then again, he had to admit that he had been staying away from him since Leo and Bria gotten together. "And I don't have an ego. Pride yes. Ego no."

"Suuuuure," Bria said this time and went to laugh like usual, but ended up coughing and causing herself to hurt. "Ella has a point…" she told him weakly once she caught her breath.

"Take it easy!" Leo said quickly, pressing the cloth a little harder. Andrew came back with some medical supplies and he carefully placed them beside his side.

"You're not going to be happy with my order, Leo…" The ninja looked at him. "You're going to have to take off her shirt so I can stitch the wounds and get the bullet out easier."

Ella caught Leo's arms as she saw the flash of possessive anger, "Remember what I said," she said in a soothing voice and then leaned closer whispering in his ear, "Just back down, at least he's telling _you_ to do it."

"Listen to the pretty lady," Bria giggled very, _very_ softly.

Leo sighed, and carefully took Bria's shirt off, careful of the wounds. When he was done, Andrew wasted no time in injecting her with morphine. He was careful to make sure that Leo could see exactly what he was doing so there wouldn't be a fight about this later.

While Andrew worked, Ella decided to pull Leo to the wall so she could get him out of the way but he could still watch while she talked to him. "See how he relaxed once you moved away?" she asked.

"Heh," Leo shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder which one ties at holding back, Rae or him. He could beat me if he tried……and tried hard at it." He paused, "But you're right, he's not a fighter." He watched as Andrew successfully took out one bullet, his mouth was moving, possibly soothing Bria.

Ella saw Bria's eyes widen as Andy started working on her stomach, "Andrew, if you aren't _extra_ careful with that wound, _I'll_ beat you up!" she shouted to him.

Andrew tossed her a glare, "You better be so glad that I wasn't even in there when you did that!" he screamed suddenly, "One flinch can hurt her damn it!"

Leo looked over at Gabriella. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure I should be the one saying it," Ella told him glancing at him with a catty smile, "Don't be a clueless male like so many I've known, Leo. There have been so many hints so far, I'm not giving you anymore."

Leo's eyes widen just slightly but then looked over at Andrew. Even though he knew the doctor could be clueless to what was going on, Gabri had a point. He had to be extra, extra careful. "Fair enough," He told Gabri.

Ella smirked and then stood, "Do you get it now? Will you be able to make peace with Andy?"

"I get it." He replied softly. "I'll try to make peace with him."

"Good...I need to focus on my barrier right now, the Foot's trying to break it," Ella winced and rubbed her arm before shaking her head and walking off.

Andrew tightened the last bandage and looked at her. "Are you sure you don't want to go home Bria? You lost a ton of blood, and it's safer there than it is here."

"I'm not leaving," Bria said firmly, "I'll help you if I have to, but I'm not going back until everyone else is."

"I want you to rest." Andrew said finally, "If you're staying, you're resting. The work is mine to do, and the next time I see Nao I'm going to ask her to take a break…she's done too much…and it's hurting her." He stood up, "Just rest, and that's how you'll help me." He gave her a slight smile before he placed the medical supplies away.

Bria huffed and closed her eyes, the morphine giving her a migraine, "How long until I heal…?" she asked finally.

Andrew paused for a bit before saying, "If you obey doctor's orders, you should heal within three weeks or so. I actually doubt that you will."

"Why?" Bria blinked up at him.

"Because you're like your sister… Somehow, someway, deliberately or not, that wound that I just stitched is going to be re-opened. And I know that from experience by being with you...in a non-romantic way." He didn't know why he felt like he had to say that…but since Leo was coming over and possibly could hear the conversation, it was just safer to be safe.

"I change three weeks to two months." Andrew muttered, "Or a month and a half if you're lucky."

Leo laughed and agreed, "A month and two weeks is my bet."

Andrew's eyes widen and then narrowed; he wasn't sure if that was a challenge or if Leo was trying to lighten the mood. He was sure it was the latter when Leo sat down near him. Just trying to lighten the already dim mood, Andrew sighed.

Bria grinned and reached her good arm out to Leo so he could take her hand, "Enough about me, how are you?" she asked Leo knowing he was probably feeling what she couldn't.

"I'm fine." Leo replied. He could feel the shooting pain about every few minutes. If Bria only could do what Andrew said? "Honest."

"I don't believe you, but alright," Bria sighed and closed her eyes, "I hate this…feeling and being helpless when I'm right smack dab in the middle of a battle…"

"You're not helpless!" The two boys rounded on her. They both looked at each other and Andrew decided that now was a better time than any to leave. Quietly he stood up and walked over to Gabriella so he wouldn't be in the way.

Leo's eyes saddened just slightly before saying, "You're anything but helpless."

Bria blinked, stunned at the unison words the two had shared, but she pressed on, "But I can't do anything, I can't help…I can barely move. I just don't want to leave because then I'd feel like I'm abandoning the others…"

"The hardest thing in this battle is knowing when your abandoning and when your not." Leo agreed. "You're not abandoning the others if you leave. You're too injured to do anything. Leaving doesn't make you weak and it doesn't make you seem like your just throwing everything away. You just aren't able to help is all, and they understand that. Ian, I'm sure, would tell you the same thing."

Bria bit her lip and closed her eyes again. She was quiet for a bit, and then she opened her eyes, and the look on her face was like she remembered something extremely important, "Let's…go back, then…" she murmured.


	6. Chapter 46

Finding Out

"You're retreating?" Matt was dirty. She was supporting a bad burn on her arm and leg, limping while she was walking. Her pants were torn and her shirt was in pieces as well. Sammy was next to her with a bloody lip, a really bad black eye, and possible broken ribs. Both supporting each other, "…Ian's thinking along the same lines… Jason isn't. I think he has a plan, but all of his plans include blowing something up."

Brianna glanced to Matt and Sam, "Yes…I'm going back," she answered, "And that doesn't surprise me…though, tell me, have the Water Snakes disappeared?"

"Yeah," Matt said, "Hector didn't have anyone for an heir and no one wanted to take it up. My guess is that they all went their separate ways. Possibly back to their own gangs that Hector took them away from."

Bria breathed a sigh of relief and a giggle of victory escaped her lips, but she didn't laugh because she hurt to bad now that her whole body had relaxed from its tense state. "Matt, you just made my night…" she smiled happily.

"Yeah, turns out that Hector was a big at using threats. All the lesser gangs that only wanted protection, he got them. Families? Same thing," Sam scowled, "Hector gone means more gangs now, and families don't have to go through panic every five minutes. Electric might get a kiss from Lisa for that."

Bria went to laugh but earned another coughing fit. She scowled at herself and then squeezed Leo's hand, "Carry me…?" she requested.

"Of course," Leo said. He gently picked her up bridal-style. Minding the wounds and how they were going to be scrunched.

Bria winced and grunted, but once she got comfortable she cuddled more against his chest, "Would you two like to come with us? Or do you think there may be more that would want to leave as well?"

"I think we should go." Matt replied, "Ellie and Jacob are already back. Ellie got hurt pretty badly and Jacob didn't want her anywhere near the battlefield."

"Oh, gee, sounds familiar," Bria sighed and rested her head on Leonardo's shoulder, "Let's go then...It's too far on foot…Sam, can you drive the Battle Shell?"

"I can teleport you guys…" Matt offered.

"Are you sure you have enough strength for that, Matt?" Bria bit her lip, "I wouldn't want you to drain yourself…"

"Yep," Matt said with a smile. "I have enough strength."

"Alright," Bria nodded reluctantly. She knew for sure what Wind Teleportation was, but what about Mind Teleportation? She would soon find out…

"Your…uh…going to have to keep your mind open." Matt said, closing her eyes. "I mean…enough so I can find a 'rope' to grab on."

"Ok…" Bria bit her lip harshly, but closed her eyes, carefully putting down her well-placed barriers so Matt could find a hold onto something from her...but unfortunately it happened to be the one she _didn't_ want the girl/guy to get.

Matt had accidentally nearly snapped away, but decided to hold on to it. She was so going to gloump her later. Right now, getting out so she could was the priority. She grabbed everyone's links and then opened a 'hole' underneath them and 'dropped' them downwards and then 'landed' in front of the Ian's base. Sort of like an elevator.

"If I was standing, I would be swaying…much like Leo is try _so_ hard not to…" Bria giggled in a dazed sort of way.

Matt smiled, "I'm sorry." She paused and then said, "Would it hurt if I start bouncing around for a bit?"

Sam stared at her, "With a burned arm and leg you're going to _bounce_?"

"I'm so happy!" She sang.

"If you're happy, for goodness sake go ahead and DANCE!!" Bria told her in that funny sarcastic way she was able to do. She was too out of it now from the weird sensation of Mind Teleporting to remember what Matt would be happy FOR.

"YAY!" Matt immediately grabbed Sam's arms and practically tried to force the poor fire-wielder to jump up and down with her, yelling something very…very fast. …Too fast to comprehend…

Leo just stared for a while before saying, "She found out about you being pregnant didn't she?"

Bria froze and her dazed state seemed to melt away immediately. She opened and closed her mouth several times before smiling sheepishly, forcing her next words out, "Yes?"

"Eh-heh…um…maybe…this morning? Or was this morning yesterday? I don't know…" Bria blushed deeply, a sheepish smile on her face.

Leo gently kissed her cheek and said softly, "That's awesome. I'm really happy. Wow…" He gently gave her a small squeeze.

"I'm so glad you're happy, my Lionheart...but could you maybe wait for the hugging for a time when I'm /not/ going to cringe in pain?" Brianna asked innocently, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry." Leo said.

Matt practically gloumped the both of them, "OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO AWESOME! RAE'D BE SO HAPPY!"

That reminded Leo that this would only get Rae mad. Happy because it's her sister…mad because it's…well…Leo…

"OUCH! MATT, OFF!!! NOW!" Bria cried out in only about a fraction of the pain she felt,"Ok, I'm happy everyone's happy, but no huggies!" she pouted gritting her teeth, fighting back tears.

"Sorry!" Matt sang lightly getting off. "I'm going to and tell Ellie and Jacob." She ran off and Sam watched after her. "Want me to stop her before she does?" He asked, pointing at the door.

Bria pouted and squeaked, "Please…"

Sam smiled assumingly, "Ellie can't do anything, remember. Oh and congrats." He ran after Matt calling her name.

"Heh, ouch…" she buried her face in Leo's chest the best she could, "That hurt…"

"I think we should go inside, and I can put you down so you can rest." Leo said carefully. "And I can try to find some pain medication while I'm at it."

"That sounds good to me," Bria smiled at him, "I'm allergic to penicillin, though, so none of that…"

"Alright," Leo agreed.

Jacob, who was lying on the floor with Ellie on the ground, in wolf form, stood up. "I can lead you to the first-aid. I also need some things," The bird-shifter lead Leo up the stairs.

Matt frowned looking at Ellie's limp form towards Bria, "You got so lucky."

"I suppose I did," Bria smiled weakly looking at the girl, "I was so sure I was a goner. I had no time to react…"

"Ian's going to make us train harder…its possible even he will join in." Matt shuddered. "I really hope not. He's hell at times." She looked at her. "You did have time to react? You're the fastest person I know! Did he really take you guys off guard?"

"Leo was fighting him, I made the mistake of shouting at him, breaking their concentration...Hector was being backed into a corner, the damn bastard was surely going to show his fangs, and just when I yelled he did, raising his gun at Leo, but Lionheart knocked it off in a different direction, towards me. I had frozen up, thinking the shots fired were at Lionheart, but no…They were at me."

Matt whistled softly, "My god…I'm so glad that bastard is dead though…many are."

Bria nodded and then tiredly closed her eyes, "Is it possible for someone to be allergic to bullets?" she asked half-joking half-serious.

"I believe so." Matt said with a small smile, "Sleep, sounds nice doesn't it? You should rest……"

"I feel absolutely horrible, and yes it does sound good...but I'm afraid to sleep…" Bria told her, "My body's trying to make me, and my eyes feel like rocks in a pond, but I'm scared."

Matt walked over and sat down on the edge of the couch, right by Bria's head. Her fingers gently caressed her cheek and then petted her hair. "What are you afraid of?" She murmured softly, as if she was talking to a frightened child.

"I may be bandaged up and stuff, but I'm afraid I won't wake up. Always...I can never get to sleep but once I do it's like I never want to wake up again. I like my dreams, my fantasy world, but I feel if I go to sleep now, I'll have nightmares. I've always been a restless sleeper so I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway because of the pain…" Bria rambled on.

Matt chuckled softly and gently kept touching Bria's face, soothingly. "Dreams and nightmares are very strange. One is better than reality and one is much worse…of coarse dreams are a better escape...but I know that feeling of fearing death." She paused, "Bandaged or not, you fear Him (Death) don't you?"

Bria bit her lip harshly, pulling a Rae and making it bleed, "Yes…yes, Matt, I do. I won't deny it…I've always feared Him."

Matt sighed lightly, "You are the exact opposite of Rae…maybe not now…maybe now…but I understand. Andrew understands. We both...fear death. I may not seem like I do…running into battle isn't the best idea if you fear Death, but…I do." She paused, "I will not deny that it is scary. He's a scary person...but I think it's our imagination that makes us scare him."

"Oh?" Bria blinked at her, willing her to continue.

The man dressed like a woman gave her a slight smile, "What is it of him that makes you so scared?"

"I'm afraid of where He might take me…" Bria frowned, "What is it like and who's there, too? Will all the people I've killed or have gotten killed after me? Will I have a second chance? Who will He force me to leave behind?"

"What do you imagine?" Matt asked softly, "Darkness and pain? Hearing everyone around, unforgiving to what you did? What kind of requirements for a second chance?"

"Yes, hearing everyone, darkness, pain, anger, despair, fear, and malice…No where to go, no one there to comfort and be with me…Just nothing, yet everything dark," Bria answered, "Is all I've done pointed to the lighter or darker side of the path? Or am I stuck in the middle?"

"Interesting," Matt murmured. "You fear that you will not have a place to be. A ghost that is earth-bound and forever wandering, looking for that place…Darker or lighter?" She started laughing softly before saying, "And I used to think Rae was a total nut when she claimed that she wished to be sent to hell. You have no idea where you are tended to go, and who awaits you." Matt looked to the side.

"I believe that Death doesn't put you in any place. I believe that He merely puts you in the middle, and allows you to make your decision on where you wish to be."

"And I truly doubt…He would leave you alone." Matt said looking at her now. "I really honestly doubt that He would be cruel enough to just take you away, and leave you alone."

Brianna bit her lip again, "Thank you, Matt…That makes me feel better, but I'm still scared to sleep…It's something subconscious, but I've always, _always_ been afraid to go to sleep."

"Insomnia?" Matt asked lightly.

"Yes…Of course we had no money so I could get it confirmed when I was still living with my parents, but I know for sure I have it by what I've read and heard from others," Bria explained, "That's why no matter what you and the others see dark rings under my eyes. They've become so much a part of me I can't get rid of them." She sighed and took a few slow breaths, the pain in her stomach making her wince.

"I can never get to sleep but once I do it's like I never want to wake up again. That's what scares me...never being able to wake back up, and not just because of Him…" Bria told Matt, "It's hard to explain, I'm just frightened of going to sleep…"

Matt frowned slightly before saying softly, "I'm not sure what to say to comfort you, but I do understand." She paused slightly, "It is scary……god now _I'm_ scared."

Bria smiled sadly, "Gomen..." she murmured, "Thank you…for talking to me. I don't think we've had a deep-thinking and thorough talk for a while now…"

"No…we haven't." Matt said, sadly. "I miss it honestly."

"We'll do it more often though…right?" Bria asked hopefully, "Once this is all straightened out? You can talk to me about anything, remember?"

Matt laughed lightly, "We shall." She gently ruffled her hair. "Once this is all straightened out, now then...I think sleep is good. Don't make me drug the tea." She warned.

"Alright," Bria grinned as best she could in her tired haze, "You're great, Matt. Don't change for nothin', ok?"

Matt just smiled and Leo walked back with a medical kit. He placed it on the table and allowed Jacob to look through first, and when he got what he needed for Ellie, he looked for things that could help Bria.

"Leo, are you alright? You look upset…" Bria furrowed her brows.

"I'm fine." Leo said with a slight smile, lying through his teeth. He didn't want to worry Bria when she was hurt.

"You know...You can certainly block your thoughts from me, but through the link I can SO tell that something's wrong. I just can place what…" Bria raised an eyebrow.

Leo watched her for a while before looking to the side. Matt realized what he wanted, and stood up quickly and left with no word said. An instant dismissal it looked like. "Is that why every time I wake up, you're not around?" He looked at her sadly, "When I do wake up, you're always in the training room, meditating……was it a way for you to try to sleep or to keep it at bay?"

Bria blinked in surprise and then bowed her head, ashamed and regretful, "Both, really…" she answered softly, "I can go back to sleep once I wake up, so long as it's immediately after or only a few moments. Though, if I can't get back to sleep after an hour of just laying there, I start to wake up instead. I start _thinking about_ _it_, and get frightened when my imagination runs amuck…"

"Shhh," Leo said softly, "I understand…I just wish you told me…or I thought to ask."

"Sumimasen…" Bria frowned and nibbled at her already sore lip, "I'll stay until you wake up, then," she promised.

"I…I don't want you to do it because you feel like you have to…I just feel bad that I didn't know." Leo said softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sumimasen," Bria repeated and then winced, closing her eyes and leaning back against the couch. She felt suddenly weaker then she had a moment ago and for some reason her breathing seemed to increase.

"Bria?" Leo said softly, looking a bit concerned, realizing that she was stressing out. "Will meditation help you get rid of the stress or talking about it?"

Bria took a moment to respond, trying to calm herself, "N-No…Let's…just go to bed," she pleaded. The light was also hurting her eyes, giving her a migraine she didn't need. Her head wasn't only reeling from that, but also all the events and stress and stressful talks. Then she quickly said, "Is there…an inhaler…in that kit…?" She couldn't breathe now.

"I think so…" Jacob already tossed him the blue inhaler and he caught it.

Gently Leo shook it and said, "Do you need help taking it?"

"I still have…one good arm…thanks," Bria held her hand out for it.

Leo gently handed it to her and watched her take it before his eyes wandered over to Jacob and Ellie. The bird-shifter barely had said a word, besides showing Leo where the medical supply was. He looked over at Bria, "Want me to carry you upstairs?"

"Please?" Bria smiled sadly and glanced toward Ellie and Jacob, "You two and Matt and Sam got…a better chance at…a fast recovery…than any other. Don't be too…afraid for her. That'll only make things…worse for you," she told Jacob with a smile.

Jacob merely smiled, "You shouldn't worry about us, Bria. You should be worried about you and your young…" He paused. "Congrats…even in dark times there's happy news."

Bria grinned at that, "Thank you. Night, Jacob. Tell Matt…not to spoil the news…to my sister," she chuckled softly.

"Promise," Jacob said, as he watched Leo carry her away to their room.


	7. Prelude p4

Prelude p4

Lily was just staring at Karai, her eyes blacker than black, a deep hollow black with a malice fire burning deep inside. She could see it as if she was face-to-face with the witch. She hated the fact, but she owed her for taking Ciar. Though, now she was afraid of what she might do or ask of her to repay the debt. She traded the favor to Donatello and pushed him out of the way of the Kunai and Shuriken. She took his hand, and silently pulled him closer to the rooftop Karai was on.

Her aim had gotten faster and was more deadly accurate. Since she had obtained the creature that Lily detested, Karai had put him to good use. Whatever he wanted her to do, she did it hesitantly. He taught her and trained her. This creature was smart, almost inhumanly smart. He knew how to kill instantly, slowly, and how to do both.

Not only did she learn how to kill, he put her in place with her aim and her plans. Ciar wasn't the one to just wait around bored. He was blood-thirsty and hungry and since he had left Lily, he had asked…in a sweet seductive way…to hurt her…to kill her. Karai had agreed.

This was after all a final goodbye. Ciar had told her that she was a good host and candidate and he wouldn't dare just leave…especially to that cat.

Lily lighted down on the edge of the rooftop, her eyes never wavering away from Karai. Her stare had turned into a glare, and increased between both of them swiftly. She stayed silent, though, waiting for her to say something first.

"It's been a while." Karai said first, making Ciar snicker. It's been more than a while to him, but he didn't care. It was much more fun when someone learned that life was fast.

Too damn fast.

"Hai," Lily nodded, and then asked carefully in a very dark joking manner, though was curious of course, "How's Ciar?"

"He's excellent." Karai said, a small smirk gracing her lips. "You were a fool not to keep him for long."

Don just narrowed his eyes…Karai must have started training with him... actually trained _with_ him. Sadistic and murderous and she trained with him. Don had to admit that Leo was right; she really didn't have any honor. None now…

"He seems to go along with you just fine," Lily raised an eyebrow.

"That's a silly question." Karai said with a slight smirk. "Look around you Lily. I'm sure that three if not two of your bothers are dead. I asked Ciar about Lifebondings and if the girl dies...well you can guess what happens to the men." Don's eyes widen. How many did Ciar kill? How many did these people...these low-lives kill because they knew who Lifebonded was? He started to fear about Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo.

"Your ideals are pathetic." Don said finally, managing to get his voice back. "They won't fall so easily Karai, and I can tell that your honor has gone to waste."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "My honor has always been intact. Never gone to waste. I advise you to shut your mouth, before I eternally shut it for you."

Lily stepped in front of Don, "If you were to even try, I'd fight you. You honor is gone completely. I doubt you even know what it means," she hissed.

"No, Lily." Karai said soothingly, mockingly. "Your honor is the one that is gone." She raised a kunai but Don quickly pushed her out of the way and took out his Bo, jabbing it quickly at her wrist. Karai was good, and she had been right. Ciar knew his fights and knew them well. He wasn't after Don and he proved that when he was pushed aside, roughly. He was after Lily. For what ever reason.

Lily took her stance, "Why do you say I have no honor, Karai, when it is you who has repeatedly misused it for your own gain and dark desires?"

"If you had any honor, my dear Lily. You would have fought to keep this majestic creature in your head and in your heart. You are weak with out him and so is the rest." She gestured to the gangs that were fighting below.

"Majestic?!" Lily shrieked, "That's the most ridiculous think I've ever heard. His evil is what clouds your mind, making you think you're stronger. He doesn't give a damn about anything at all except his bloodthirsty needs. I may be weak, but at least now I can fight with a clear mind and not go ballistic whenever I get in a jam."

Suddenly she was gone from the roofs and then she slammed into Lily as hard as she could try. "My mind is much clearer than yours." Karai said softly, pulling out her sword flipped herself back on the roof. She twirled the sword in her hands only once before she leapt again.

Lily was still dazed from the first hit, but was able to jump back and do a flip herself. All she could do was dodge and run, she wasn't able to attack. All she had for a weapon was her Bo, but that would be useless against Karai's newly sharpened katana which also had Ciar's power behind it. She'd be cut in half before she could even blink.

Don had think, he had to make up a good plan. This was more of Leo's department, but now wasn't the time to just sit back. Ciar was bloodthirsty and a hunter. He loved challenges and he knew that Karai had a weakness for them too. If he could provide a good challenge, maybe that would give Lily some time to attack...or to at least get out of the way and get someone's help. Ian, Nicky…even Jose would be nice.

He took out his shuriken and carefully made himself the wind, concentrating and focusing on the form and where he wanted to be. He waited for the right time and reappeared silently. Ciar didn't seem to notice the difference, but Karai did. She quickly rounded on to him, just as the shuriken were thrown and was once more tossed aside. He caught his balance with the wind and hissed softly. This plan needed a bit more refining.

_**'Arigato…'**_ Lily whispered in his mind quietly anyway. Though it had been short, she had been able to get a breather and get her bearings once more. She jumped for Don's shuriken and rolled easily. She gripped them tightly, and they bit into her hands, but she needed to use them as her defensive weapons instead of their usual long-range.

_**'Any time…'**_ Don replied as he watched Karai take a few swings at Lily. She had grown fast…and the katana was starting to become reliance. He wondered if she still carried other weapons along with her. It was a high possibility that with Ciar with her, that she had more than what she needed. That would make the battle hard. If he could only just…he knew what to do. It was going to take a lot out of him, since he started just using his element, but it was worth a shot. …Worth a try… He didn't want to see Lily hurt.

Lily ducked a hook-kick by just inches and felt a sting in her Neko ear, but didn't bother with it. She took offence and crouched, going in and tackling Karai, jamming the shuriken where she knew wasn't unfortunately fatal, but would do a good amount of damage. She jumped back, but not before getting jabbed in the shoulder where a pressure point was. She mewed and hissed in pain and jumped back.

He was starting to get worried and nervous. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, using an element he just started on. He could hurt her. He could! He didn't want to. Karai swiftly followed the dodge and practically skidded on her legs to take Lily down and tried to throw a kunai at her head when she sat up.

Lily gasped and rolled, but she directed her wind so the Kunai would sink into the rooftop for later use. She rolled again, her arm moving on it's own with her instinct, but it was tingly and felt like needles were poking at her skin. She hissed angrily.

Now was a good chance than any. He quickly got to where they were and disarmed only few of the weapons that she had on her. Luckily none flew by and hit Lily...at least to his knowledge. Ciar wasn't pleased with being held down and decided that using Karai was the best bet. He got out of the hold and lashed quickly at Don before turning to the cat and practically pounced on her. Katana at the side, ready to use…

Lily cried out in surprise and fell back. She decided to change into the Wind, disappearing in front of Ciar, and then she grabbed a couple weapons, re-throwing them but had them turn into the wind as well and then re-appear when it was too late to dodge.

Ciar growled and Karai did a few back flips, feeling some of the shuriken hit her, and some miss her by inches. Luckily the ones that hit her barely nicked her. She was only stabbed by one. The monster that was in her mind was growling in pleasure. This…this is what exactly Lily lacked.

And this is what he was going to prove. He made Karai take the katana and he made her speed increase, even though it was going to hurt her later on. He took a long swing at Lily and made a good mark. He wasn't sure how deep or shallow it was, but he was pleased to see blood.

Lily screamed in pain, but didn't dare falter, seeing exactly what was coming her way. She switched back to defense immediately, fear choking her.

_**'However her blood isn't what I wish.'**_ Ciar told Karai truthfully, _**'Her death is what I want. Will you give it to me, my friend?'**_ A mind game, a terrible mind game… Yet, it played and worked.

_**'On my honor…'**_ Karai replied holding the sword steady, watching, _**'I shall.'**_ She quickly twirled the sword and Don already knew what was to happen next. He took out a few shuriken and tossed it at Karai and just for good measure; he used the wind to trip her. …To make her fall…

However Karai was much more graceful. The trip only had to turn into a back flip and she glared heatedly over at Don. Ciar clicked his tongue,_** 'She's frightened to death, and he still has fight. Save her death for later, let's make her fear for something more.**_'

_**'Alright…'**_ Karai was used to having the monster change his mind. And she had grown used to just following along.

"Iie!" Lily cried out, but the games of battle forced her to stay put.

Don knew that this was how it was going to come. He got into a stance and practically danced around her. He used his Bo despite the fact that Ciar or Karai could break it in an instant. He had the wind on his side, so he could use that was a pressure shield so the Bo wouldn't break instantly and it would take time. He dodged her attacks, tried to attack her, and they both leapt and danced to get each other.

Karai had her sword grip tightened and her slashes were becoming more and more focused. His attacks so far were just blocking now. They both needed to get on the offensive side, but one of them was stuck defending himself and keeping himself at a good level of entertainment. As long as that's how Ciar could and would see it, Lily wouldn't get hurt more…she'd be just fine.

…Hopefully…

Ciar was liking this game that Don was playing at. Even though he was on the offensive with Karai, the purple ninja wasn't holding back. He was defending and trying to get in at least some small attacks to his favor. _**'Honor…'**_ Ciar purred to Karai. _**'He fights with it and he shall die with it. Your honor untouched…'**_ She pulled back and readied her katana for a fierce struck. Once strong leap and the Bo clashed with the sword…

He had concentrated all of his wind pressure to surround it. It looked as if she had stopped just half way to hit it, but to those wielding wind would know exactly what hit it. It took every thing Don had to use the wind to push her aside; to push her as far as he could…

It didn't seem like much, but to Don this was a good improvement on the training he endured with everyone and Lily. Karai hissed as she hit the ground. She got back up. _**'So he fights with an element.'**_ Ciar murmured. _**'That is not honorable; therefore, you should show him what it is.'**_ Karai growled and sped her to leap once again at him. He couldn't gather enough wind that time.

"Donny!" Lily managed to call out from her frozen spot a yard or two away. She had winced and stumbled backwards just as he had, feeling the hit. However, she couldn't move forward again now and she bit her lip.

He dodged another attack, but Karai could see that his dodging was going to be the death of him. _**'He holds no honor, he used an element.' **_Ciar murmured softly to her, _**'There's no shame in just giving him a slow…flashy death.'**_

She started using his dodges and her attacks to upper her advantages. She no longer aimed to just hurt him. Don realized that he was being herded, but he didn't really know where. He tried to get out of the herd, to get away from wherever she was trying to push, but she was damn quick and her slashes were starting to get deeper. He was getting luckier and luckier by the second that his Bo could withstand her sword and her pressure. He was fighting back harder, trying to dodge faster, trying to get out of whatever trap she had for him.

Lily started struggling against her invisible bonds, seeing exactly where Karai was pushing Donatello. "Careful, Donny!" she called, trying harder and harder to get free with each second.

They pushed, they shoved, and they kept fighting. He was draining, and getting sloppy. He knew that, Karai knew that, hell if he wanted to be cynical even Ciar knew it. He was getting tired of being boxed in and he was getting drained from being pushed to the limit. Even controlling the wind wasn't helping. At least, not at this moment…The Bo and the sword kept clashing, kept surviving, kept moving and dancing.

He knew that he needed an opening and Karai wasn't giving one. He knew that she wouldn't. Not with Ciar. Ciar was damn right pleased with himself. He chose his girl well and well he chose. _**'No more playing…'**_ He murmured, _**'Push him off. It's his end. Don't stab him, just push. At least allow him the shock of knowing that wind…can be used against him.'**_

Karai started pushing the sword into tighter and stronger slices and started using more and more of her force. There was no time to do quick dodging; only blocking. There was hardly a time to find an opening in her guard to stab. When she finished a slice she went for another slash. There was no stopping.

Finally her forcing managed to make him lose his footing for good.

"IYA!" Lily screamed. Her fear for Don and determination to save him broke her bonds. She spotted the kunai form before and jumped for it. She ripped it from the stone, whirled around, and lunged for Karai who hosed Ciar. She cried out an angered roar and clapped her other hand over the fist that held the handle of the kunai. Karai had no time to turn around, so the weapon easily sank into her shoulder.

The Calico Neko hissed and as she turned, keeping a death grip on her weapon, it slid in a deep line from the shoulder it was embedded in all the way to the other and out. She kicked behind her with both feet, and they collided with Donatello making him crash back onto the roof with a thud, and she used the momentum to turn the tables and send the witch over the edge.

However, sensing there was no other choice but to fall as well, she decided to make one last mark. Lily twirled in the air, "How's this…" she sank the kunai into Karai's collarbone, between having a fatal heart wound and a fatal throat wound, "For having no back-bone?!" She kicked her once with one foot in her gut, and the other one sinking the kunai deeper.

Karai growled and tried to slash at her using her nails. Ciar quietly murmured to her, _**'You left you mark now allow me to take you somewhere else.' **_And they disappeared from the air. Leaving Lily to fly on her own…

Don was frantic. He got up as quickly as he could and went toward the edge, "Lily!" He cried. He concentrated on the air to allow her some cushion to try to get her to come back. A perch…If that didn't work, he'd take flight and get her out of there himself…Somehow…

Lily fell onto the perch and used her own wind she attempted to move it up. However, in her tired state she lost control and it dumped her, but she was able to catch the edge. She rested her head on the stone, breathing heavily; her adrenaline rush had robbed her of all her energy.

Don grabbed her wrist once he got to the edge and started pulling her up. That was too close...way to close. He got her in his arms. "I'm going to take you to where Andrew is." He told her. "He can patch you up, and I hope that we can persuade him to tell Ian that this battle doesn't look like it's going well……that we should retreat."

Lily nodded and buried her face in his chest, "I fixed it, Donny-Don…I created the problem but I fixed it," she looked up at him and smiled weakly, looking more like a kitten than a cat.

"The computer?" Don asked looking surprised. "I wondered how you knew how to fix it." He remembered how he paced back and forth, ranting and thinking, nearing hysterics. "Is that what you were talking about or this?"

Lily made little huffing sounds, but with a smile, sort of like a whispering chuckle/giggle, just no sound at all came from it. Her voice was softer, "B-Both really…" her eyes were drifting shut and kept going out of focus, but she shook her head a bit, swaying only slightly even in his grip, "N-Not every-thing…h-has a d-deep…s-solution." She made the whisper giggle again, "I fixed it…th-this time by-y…defeating th-them."

"I'm glad you fixed it." Don said softly, "Especially since I failed in that. I'm going to have Andrew help me fix you though. Hold on to me." This was his first time teleporting somewhere. He had to think…he had to focus. It was hard to when the woman he loved was bleeding in his arms.

Lily smiled ruefully, "I-I did it with you, Donny-Don…" she reached up and whispered in his ear, "It's like bliss…"

Don closed his eyes. He could feel the wind around him, and felt it surround him. He knew that he had to imagine that he was the wind, that he was apart of this…element. He had to picture in his mind who or where to go. He knew what Andrew and Gabriella looked. He felt something…something strange surround him tighter. Taking his breath and clinching it.

Suddenly he wasn't on the roof anymore, but on the ground where the two he pictured were at.

Lily groaned and went limp in Donatello's arms. The teleportation, though she hadn't been the one to do it, had weakened her worse. "That hurt…" was all she said and then closed her eyes, but forced herself to stay conscious.

"Why are all the women getting hurt? Every single person from Fireside is always a woman. So far Lighting Force has been doing better than we can and that's insulting. Especially to Ian and Lese…" Andrew ranted quietly as he picked up his stuff and told Don to set her down so he could see the wounds and the gash. "I would have so thought that she would be dragging you in this place, Don. Not the other way around."

Gabriella realized it was Don who teleported and then bit her lip, "Um…This was an emergency, but Don, here's a tip. No one who controls any element should teleport an injured person…they're more likely to go into shock that way."

"She did it with me." Don shrugged. "I did just fine."

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Don, you turned human. To me that's not fine."

Don sighed; he knew that Andrew knew that to become human they had to have been seriously injured, "Point taken." He agreed, "Help Lil."

"I will." Andrew assured. "Keep her awake. Speaking of awake, are you allergic to morphine? I know shape-shifters have…um…different responses to it than normal people." Even though Bria and Rae were an exception…

Lily scowled and had Don respond for her since she had no voice, _**'Tell him that I don't know…Never had the unfortunate luck to try it…'**_

Don repeated what Lily said and that made Andrew frown. He didn't want to take risks, but that gash wasn't going to close by itself. "Very well, morphine it is." He muttered. "I'll give her a very small dose." He did so and then placed Novocain into the wound so it would numb. He waited just for a second before he started to clean the wound and started his stitching.

_**'You're doing very well…'**_ Don murmured to Lily through their link.

_**'So you say…'**_ Lily frowned and winced, 'I _**feel like I'm about to vomit, my head's spinning so bad…'**_ She mewed softly, _**'I'm so tired…'**_ she added completely off-topic.

_**'Don't sleep yet, love,'**_ Don thought back to her. _**'Don't sleep yet.'**_ "Andrew, we should retreat from the battle." Don was being serious. They were loosing numbers and they were getting out numbers by far.

Andrew nodded, "We didn't realize we might have needed the whole Fireside and Lighting Force to battle this. A retreat would be good…but the problem is, is getting Ian and Jason to listen."

Whatever pains that Lily was feeling; Don was feeling ten times. He spoke to Andrew about the retreat because he didn't want to think about how much pain Lily really was in without the pain meds.

_**'Please just let me sleep…'**_ Lily thought, half to herself and half to Donatello. She opened her eyes and see what was happening, but all she saw were blurred rotating and swirling colors. She closed her eyes swiftly and tightly, gritting her teeth, _**'I just want to sleep…'**_

Don frowned and carefully rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

Andrew watched him before saying quietly. "She's not in any danger, Don. I know she's awake, so let her sleep. Keeping her up…only will hurt her."

Don looked at him before shaking his head. He didn't want her sleeping when there was still danger. "I can't…"

"Just…let her." Andrew sighed, "And I'll do the most stupid reckless thing you asked me. Telling Ian and Jason to retreat…That's suicidal that's what that is."

"Ah, but Andy," Ella smiled, "Also tell them when they start to argue, that a defeat in a Prelude like this makes victory in the Finale all the sweeter. They can't argue that. The other side surprised us, we weren't ready, but _we will be_ _next time_."

"Okay Ian would buy that." Andrew said with a soft smile. "Jason on the other hand…well…you know him…or maybe you don't…I don't know."

Don just rolled his eyes, _**'Are you asleep, my love? Or are you just resting?'**_

_**'No one will shut up…So resting…'**_ Lily groaned, _**'…I want to sleep…go home, curl up in bed, and sleep…'**_

Andrew finished the last stitch and wrapped the gauze around her a few times and tied it. "She's not fit to battle anymore." He told Don. "Take her back home. Gabriella, do me a favor and go look for Mikey and Nao? I'm going to try to convince the Vamp and the Bomber that we did enough damage here." He placed his things away and stood up.

Don carefully picked Lily back up, _**'I'm going to take the Battle Shell.'**_

Lily gripped Don's shirt, "Iya." She said firmly for the trio, "Something…is wrong. Can't…leave yet," She rested her head on her love's shoulder. Just the few words had hurt her throat.

Don and Andrew just froze. Something else was wrong? There was only one other person that Andrew hadn't seen since the battle raged on…the other person that had been sick and healed two people maliciously… "Nao," He muttered. "Damn, damn, damn!" He should have had found her quicker. Now he wondered how much 'wrong' she was in.


	8. Prelude p5

Prelude p5

Nao breathed heavily and with a raspy and irregular tone to it. She felt like she was choking; the smoke, soot, flames and heat were getting to her. The Hybrid was on the brink of tears as she fought several Foot ninja. Hun's lackeys had scattered, chickening out from the fight which was dying out anyway from exhaustion. Through it all, she had somehow gotten separated from Michelangelo. She knew that the guy was still new to element of Wind/Air, and she had had no time to tell him that Wind never worked well around Fire.

It always lost if it was a one-on-one fight – whether it was user against user, user against pure element, or natural element against element. Donatello and Lily, to her knowledge, had stayed away from Fire, sticking to the Air and just going near it when they had to. Her herself, however? She'd stupidly gone into the battle itself; though it was mostly she couldn't support herself in the Air.

Mikey's rambunctious and hyper wild side had taken over, leading him farther and farther away while she tried to stay close. Nao needed him, and she didn't know if he truly understood that while he was still so much a child-like man, though that's what she loved about him, why she needed him. She used that hyper-side to give herself some energy when she couldn't muster up some of her own. Selfish and wrong, she knew, but what else was there to do? Drain and let him take the full burden of protecting her?

Fuck no.

She sniffed and realized she was already crying. Nao rubbed her eyes and looked around, "Mikey…where are you?" she sniffed again, feeling and sounding like a child. She hated being so weak…She faintly felt a bad presence and turned around in time to kick away another Foot ninja.

Nao then teleported away, but she lost control and landed on an inflamed rooftop. She felt it lick at her and she jumped away, hugging herself. She couldn't teleport away from here; there was no way she would be able to make it with how weak she really was. Great…

She was stuck.

Falling to her knees, Nao hiccupped and felt tears streaming faster, "Michel…" she sobbed, calling through their link as best she could in her state of mind. "Help me…I need you…"

Mikey was having a great time. He did flips, he knocked the Foot over and what was the best thing, was that this was fun! He wished that he had turned human sooner so he could have enjoyed and worked on the wind. He was flying, he felt great, and it was exciting. What else could go wrong?

Some of the Foot tried to attack him, but he easily dodged out of their reach and attacked back. He knew that he wasn't invincible, but damn he felt like he was. He didn't think of anything but the flight. The flight, the fight, and most of all the excitement that his element made him feels. It was so relaxing and…awesome. Mikey wouldn't mind living up in the air.

Another clan member tried to strike him down, but he was quick by flying toward them and using his nunchuku to knock them out the best he could. He was having too much of a fun time to even consider this as a prelude. Yes, he was draining himself out, yes he was having a little too much fun, but this was absolutely worth it. Flying around in the air without a care in the world for what was to happen.

At least, that was the first thought until he heard the plea that Nao sent him. He froze, Nao was in trouble? She was supposed to stick near where Andrew was and heal…that was what she told him that she was going to do. He flew up higher and started to look for her. He found her, quickly enough to see that she was trapped between fires.

"Damn, Nao." He said watching her as he carefully moved into the fire. He tried to make sure that she wasn't burned or anything and sat down next to her. "Why aren't you with Andrew—" He was about to continue when he saw how badly she was off.

She was pale, sick, weak, and there was no way whatsoever that she could move around. She was damn lucky to try to get close to where he was. Why didn't he notice that she was ill? She was sick, and she just got worse. He should have made her stay. He didn't know how badly the sickness was, but looking at her now, was all it took. He couldn't believe his stupidity. "Why didn't you tell me that you were getting worse?" He demanded softly. "Damn Nao…you're freaking……you're shaking." He muttered, underneath his hands was hers and they were trembling like leaves that were on the breeze it self.

He watched for the longest time. "We need to get you back to Andrew…he might know how to ease the cold enough so that I can take you home. You should have told me though…what would I have done if you were knocked conscious? Besides shaking you, because that's what you do when you're trying to wake a sleeping person. I mean honestly."

He sighed. "You would have given me a heart attack, and I bet you anything that you're going to give me one anyway. Still, I'm going to take you to Andrew, but would teleportation hurt you?"

Nao shook her head, "I'm weak, not injured," she frowned, "So no…" She looked at him, "And I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. I tried to stay close to you, but…this may sound selfish, but you're my energy supply. Though…you moved too fast; I turned around and you weren't there…" she sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"You need to stop thinking that I'm not supposed to be worried about you, because I am. You're just supposed to be my little siren. You know 'Oh Mikey, I think that I'm not feeling well so I'm going to not fight with you.' That warning would have been nice." He watched her for a while. "And I'm going to say that I was really, really stupid for not noticing that you needed me the most. I do wish that you called my name or something…" Mikey frowned sadly. "Before you got yourself caught in the fire I mean."

"I did." Nao stated, "But the fire was too loud…" She started coughing, and then her breathing felt worse, "I hate…being sick. I hate…being weak. I really hate…all of this…" she muttered faintly.

Mikey gently picked her up and placed her close to his chest, "I'm getting you to Andrew." He muttered. "I don't know if I should teleport or run, and…" He paused. "And I want you to stop thinking that your weak. Yes, you're sick, and your body's weak, but that's what sickness does. I know it's not fun, and I would hate it too if I were you, but still…look on the bright side. T.V and comic books and all you can eat soup."

Nao smiled and chuckled weakly, "True, Michel…but I've been raised since Kimi died to……" she was cut off, and she felt her shivering stop suddenly as she froze.

"Never be weak," one menacing and pure Japanese voice said.

"To hate yourself when you're weak," stated another.

"And if you get too be too weak too often…" started someone.

"Kill yourself, because you're no good anymore," finished the last.

"What do you know, it's the talking heads." Mikey said rolling his eyes before looking back at them. "Or at least the funny looking ghosts because that's all they want is death, death, death. Don't know what it means to be human." He stood up and said, "I'm taking her, I'm leaving you."

"You can leave, but she cannot," one shadowy figure stepped from the other side of the flame, "She can never leave."

"Too bad," Mikey said lightly. "She's not your slave, I don't have to anything. It's a free country."

"Actually," another Elite member crossed the flame, "_She_ _**is**_ our slave." The other two stepped out and all four snapped their fingers. Nao POOFED from Mikey's arms and to right in front of the leader, "We own her, she is ours," he said and reached his hand out to her.

She flinched and tried to back away, "Don't touch me." He caught her neck and she slapped his hand away, but he caught it and whipped her around, pressing her arms behind her back and forcing her to bend down and cry out in pain.

Mikey let out a low growl, his nunchuku were spinning in his hands. "I suggest you let her go and we can deal with this the easy way."

"You, little one, can't order us about. There's nothing easy about it," the leader said. He loosened his grip on Nao enough to let her stand again bit it was still firm, "You know nothing, do you? There were memories that you gained during the transfusion, and there were memories that she still kept hidden from you, or you never asked to see. You don't know anything about her life as a Foot ninja, do you?"

"Should I _care_?" Mikey demanded. "Should I just say 'oh well now that you mention it I guess she's a bad egg so I'm going to walk down the yellow brick road singing'?" He shook his head, "Dude you have no idea what I meant by easy, nor did you know what I'm going to do if you _don't_ let her go. I mean it. Obviously…"

"We're simply stating the fact that she is hiding things from you, Michelangelo," one of the others chuckled amused, "Don't you have enough of that in your family? Brothers hiding from brothers, the girls hiding from the girls, and the mates hiding from their lovers," he narrowed his eyes, "Does it not bother you that it's happening to you as well? Does it not make you angry or upset that this woman here is hiding from you? She mentions it and her talks about it, but do you even understand her completely? Does she even tell you the worst bits about it all?"

Mikey had to admit, he was hitting on the nail. He was upset that Nao would hide from him, but he was also upset about the others hiding from the others. He had a point. He was upset. "She mentions, and you're right to question if I understand her completely or not. Maybe not right now, but I will in the near future. So what?" He shrugged watching Nao for a while, "Let her go. Let her go or I'll fight you. I promise not to go easy." He spun his nunchuku and decided that he had enough waiting, enough talking.

Now was a fight.

The leader smirked and whirled Nao around and caught her hands above her head, "He seems to care about you a lot. What did you ever do to deserve such a loyal man when you're nobody yourself? Why others always fawned around you, chose you to do something instead of another, and think of you as the best person around I will never know…" he paused and his eyes widened.

He suddenly threw Nao against the rooftop viciously and growled, "Repulsive, you little bitch," he snapped, a look of utter distaste on his masked face.

Mikey blinked in surprised that they threw her aside. Was there a chance at getting away? He kept his guard up as he walked over to Nao. He got to her side and bent down, "You okay?" He murmured softly, "That had to have hurt…"

The leader jumped in front of him and threw a spin-kick into his stomach, "You seem to own her as well. How did she do it? Did she seduce you first? Did she make you feel sorry for her so she could get you to do her bidding?" He then twirled his weapon, "The people she lived and worked with, they sold her out. They didn't want her. Why do you want such a low-life woman? What makes you want to protect her?"

"She's not a low-life." He growled as he got up and spun his nunchuku at the elite. "And she's not someone that needs to be protected." He slammed his leg into the ninja's face.

The leader staggered but whirled around for a hook-kick, "Are you sure? Because it seems whenever she's left alone to do her own thing, she either creates trouble, gets in some, or both." He swiped at the ninja with his weapon.

"Hey, life's trouble," Mikey said with a grin, "That's the nickname they have." He got thrown to the ground and he decided to trip him. He smirked at how hard he hit and got back up, "Nao! Somehow get to Andy; I'll be there in a sec."

"No, I'm not going to leave you here!" Nao refused as she stood up, flinching away from the fire when it licked at her. She kept backing up, but it kept following. She couldn't fight back, it would consume her and then she'd _really_ be nobody because there would be nothing around to even call a body. That's how vicious the fire could get on a wind user.

Mikey just rolled his eyes. Typical Nao…what wasn't so typical was that the Elite weren't going after Nao, but after him. He was straining himself. They weren't the Elite for nothing. Their punches, kicks, even katas were fast and swift. Mikey was faster and swifter, but his punches and kicks didn't seem to affect them. At all…

It delayed them. It slowed them down enough so that Mikey could get another attack or defensive ready, but it didn't make them go down. He raised an eyebrow. What were they? Super humans? Eletric and Sam were going to _love_ that line. Either way, these guys didn't seem to know what it means to stay down. Mikey punched and kicked, swung his nunchuku as fast and hard as he could, but only got delays.

When he got hit, he went down and had to practically roll over as fast as he could and get on his knees and do a flip up. They were fast, and they weren't going to let him even try to get out of this. Not when Nao was the prize. Speaking of Nao, his eyes were weary on the other Elite members that were right behind the leader.

Why weren't they going after her? Was it because of the Leader? Were they waiting for some sort of signal? Oh god, if that was the case…Mikey's head snapped across. He suspected that he broke his jaw or something, because he could taste blood in his mouth. Unfortunately he didn't have time to back up and got himself kicked to the side.

Yeah a few broken ribs……that was going to hurt in the morning. Michelangelo shook himself out of the quick shot and kicked the Elite right in the stomach, the same way Bria taught them. "That was for punching me when I was coming up with an awesome plan. Not as awesome as Leo's but hey, it was a good shot." He said, grinning as he got himself away and didn't dare waste time to do another kick to the face.

"Mikey!" Nao cried, "Be careful of the Fire behind you!"

Mikey stared at her for a while; the fire behind him? The Elite made a quick hit and it forced him to do a quick dodge and he could see exactly what Nao was talking about. The fire had gotten a little too close for comfort. He had to wonder if the wind was controlling the fire or if there was something else he didn't know about. He knew that he was going to have to somehow get this fight moved.

Moved or quickly finished before the whole rooftop turned to flames.


	9. Retreat

Retreat

Nao yelped and jumped away. Her shirt hat caught on fire, and she used her cloak to snuff it out, but there was already a burn there. She bit her lip and wrapped her cloak around her tighter, thankful it was made by a special material that helped it not catch on fire unless it was exposed to it for more than fifteen minutes. If her cloak started up in flames, she had about five minutes to clear the area or else _she'd_ be charcoal.

Mikey continued his attacks and his dodges when he realized that he accidentally made an opening. The Elite did some sort of wave, and the other three chased after Nao. Mikey was about to go after them, but the leader got to him first. He wasn't about to waste time with him. Using the wind and a push, he shoved the leader aside, and risked having the Fire come very close to him.

Very close.

Enough to have some of his clothes catch. Luckily he put them out quickly, and got out of the way and ran towards Nao. Damn, damn, damn. They were ganging up on her and grabbed her by the hair and the arms. The other one smacked her around.

"You belong to us, you shouldn't have run away." He sneered in perfect Japanese. "Worthless and stupid whore."

"I belong to no one!" Nao hissed, trying to mask her fear, but it failed miserably. She felt the fire. It was too close. "MIKEY!" she screamed her tone deep and horrified.

Mikey managed to get there and kicked the back of the Elite's legs and karate chopped his neck. One down, he had to pause for a minute while they tightened their grip on the girl that he loved. He watched them for a while before thinking… _'Kick your leg. It doesn't have to be high, just kick.'_

Nao gritted her teeth and ripped out a roar before she reached her leg up and then cleanly swiped it back and heard a satisfying crackle and crunch. She'd broken her holder's knee, but the fire caught the air again and while she attempted to break away, she felt her side get warm. Her cloak was getting ready to catch fire in about another minute or two.

Mikey quickly snapped his nunchuku at a man's jaw and heard it crack. He wasn't very satisfied about that, and snapped his wrist to break the guy's nose as well. Knowing that he was bleeding and possibly suffering from two things, was good enough for him… However, he still could move and fight. He decided to do what Nao did, but instead of hitting the knee, he hit the ribs and made sure that they were broken, at least a good few.

The third grabbed her quickly and swiftly, getting her in a headlock and made sure that she couldn't move against him or from him. Mikey had to pause…this was bad. "Stop your attacks." He said lowly. "Otherwise, I'm going to put her in the fire, and watch her burn. You do know that the Wind Controllers die fast and quickly, when Fire is around, right?"

Bad turned to worse, Mikey thought gritting his teeth.

Nao's eyes were wide, terror written all over her face. She couldn't even struggle her fear was choking her so bad, but she managed to sob, "Choudai…choudai, don't let them…take me…" she murmured shaking like a leaf as tears overflowed.

"I think that's the worst idea you had." A voice said from behind them. There was a quick chop to the neck, making him let her go and then a side kick to keep him down. Since Donatello knew that wasn't enough he gathered water into his hands and threw it at him, splashing him in the face. He knew that if he willed it, he could drown, but decided just to let him suffer a bit. Doing the same thing, he put out some of the fire. Ian and Lese were coming from a different side, both of them looked terrible.

"Nao…" Mikey ran over to and brought her into his arms in a strong grip. Fear had taken him too, when he swore he thought that she was going to be taken from him, and away from his family.

…And his arms…

Nao was breathing heavily, weak and drained. She couldn't stand, couldn't hold him in return. Her eyes felt like rocks they were so heavy. She rested her head on his shoulder, "Michael…" Relief of knowing she was safe made her even more tired, and soon everything went black for her.

"Nao?!" Mikey cried, feeling the pull on his heart and in his head to follow her into darkness. He blocked that out and Lese rushed over to their side.

Don was there first. "She's hurt…weakened…"

"Did the cold do this to her? I knew I should have made her stay……"

Ian frowned, "We should go back." He had his doubts about retreating; he didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of winning, especially when it was over two gangs. "Mikey take Nao and follow us back to Fireside. Don, get Andrew, Lily, and Ella and also take them back. If there's anyone that you see from Fireside, tell them."

"I can do that." Mikey said, holding Nao in his arms tightly.

Don nodded as well and jumped off the roof and landed with grace, getting Andy and Ella wasn't going to be a problem, he had a feeling they were already back. He quietly got in the Battle Shell, his mind spinning with numb ideas.

Mikey adjusted Nao against him and picked her up slowly and carefully, just in case she was hurt somewhere that he couldn't see. "I had my doubts about retreating," Ian told him, "But now I see that it needs to be done. Let's find the Battle Shell, and we shall meet you back at Fireside."

"You're not going to ride?" Mikey asked as he followed the two from the roof and toward where Donnie was parked.

"Maybe." Lese said, "It depends." Mikey nodded, it was understandable. Even though his voice knew what to say, his mind didn't.

They reached the Battle Shell to see that everyone was there. Rachel, Raphael, Gabriella, Andrew, Lily and Donatello were there inside and ready to leave. His body was walking, but he felt so numb. What was going to happen to Nao? Was it really a cold or was there something more?

Raphael looked up, shock on his face, when she saw the double doors for the back opened, "Mikey! Oh, bro, come on, get in here," he said in an understanding voice.

Mikey rolled his eyes and said thickly, "What do you think I'm doing? Trying to go threw walls? I'm not a ghost Raph." He teased, but it was weak. Weak and did hold the teasing that it was supposed to be. He climbed in and carefully laid Nao down. Thoughts still swam in his mind. Lese decided to follow Mikey inside and sat down next to him. The drive was going to be a long one…at least to him.

Ella frowned and looked outside to see a Vampire trying not to show his weak side, "Come on, Ian, you need to sit down and rest. Even _you_ need a little time to heal up, and constant moving and doing things won't help." She motioned to a spot on the floor next to where she was sitting.

Ian chuckled and shook his head as he too climbed in and decided to rest. The stake wound hadn't really healed. It would take a long, long time for it to heal. He was guessing, five or so days.

Lese watched her love carefully, making sure he sat down and easily. When she was certain that he didn't need help and Ella was right beside him along with Andy, her attention turned back to Nao. _'The poor girl…'_ She thought to herself as she gripped Nao's wrist. Underneath her hand was a weakened pulse.

Raph watched his little brother as the Battle Shell rumbled along and hit a bad spot in the road. They all jerked around, and a couple of them yelped and held a wounds or whatever they had suffered during the battle. "What happened, Mikey?" noting the fact that the orange ninja had just gone ridged and gritted his teeth, trying so hard not to cry.

"She just…" Mikey paused frowning, "We were going to get captured by the Elite. She told me that she was getting really sick and weakened, but I still had to fight them. They caught her…once." He nodded over toward the Driver's seat. "Donnie came and helped out, and then Lese and Ian came too. She blacked out and this is where we are." He gave the light version. The heavy version…

He didn't want to really talk about it. The summery was enough, at least to him. He should have just backed out of the fight. Quickly and get her out. Instead he fought. He fought when he had plenty of chances to get out with her.

"Little bro," Raph frowned and slid off his chair down to carefully move around and sit next to Michelangelo. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, to let him know he was there.

Mikey didn't mind being emotional. While others tended to stray, he didn't care. He brought himself into Raph's hug and started crying. He was so helpless. He didn't know how to help her, he didn't know what to do, and he seemed to have made things worse.


	10. Chapter 50

Cure

Gabriella watched Raphael support Michelangelo while his brother picked Nao back up in his arms. She sighed and turned to where Ian was supposed to be, and found the Vampire was already up and actually outside, holding the doors open. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. The Russian Roman woman was not going to go easy on the man, whether he was her leader or not.

Lese followed everyone out. Don and Lily were by the trio. They were torn and hurt. Rae was quiet, had been through the whole ride. When she got off she practically stayed in the vampire's shadow. Andrew gently nudged Ella, "Let him strain himself, it gives us a reason to say 'told you so'."

"True, true," Ella smiled, "Alright that sounds like a plan." She got off the Battle Shell and her nose twitched. She scowled, abut eventually the sneeze took over and she coughed up a black ball of goop, "Gross! Damn it…Andy, you should check everyone's breathing, I think we all took in a bit too much soot…" she took out her own cloth and coughed up a bit more before blowing her nose.

He laughed and nodded, "I should." That was too true to even say words to. Ian shut the doors behind them and walked along with everyone inside the warehouse.

Lese quickly guided Mikey into the other den, the privacy den no one was using, "Set her on the couch, Michelangelo." She told him, "And settle yourself." Mikey nodded numbly, gripping Nao tighter. Ian watched as his wife quickly went away from the den and up the stairs, obviously going for her own medical kit.

"Mikey? Would you like some tea? It'll help…" Ella said softly as she watched Raphael leave to find Rachel and Andrew checked over Mikey.

"No thanks." Mikey said hoarsely. He didn't want anything, besides seeing Nao okay.

"Alright…If you change your mind just say so," Ella rubbed his arm soothingly, "She'll be ok," she smiled.

He nodded blank of emotion for the time being. Ian knew how he felt, and knew the feeling well. Deciding to leave them alone since Andrew was doing everything he could to help Nao, he left. Andy was carefully was looking at every angle that he could. "Breathing…she had a cold…" He murmured to himself. "Her pulse is weak…too much smoke…but I don't think that's so."

"She's…pale, not normal sick pale, but…gosh I can't describe it, but it just strange," Ella mused nibbling on her lip.

"Strange…" Andrew murmured, "Her breathing's lowered, pale like…someone not having a lot of blood…did she get hit recently?" He couldn't find any wounds that suggested that she had been hit. At all…

"No, just thrown around," Mikey said shaking his head, "She didn't get hit though."

Lese came back down the stairs, her arms full of some supplies that she might need. Andrew looked up, slightly grateful that the vampire had been a nurse back in her time. "Fresh eyes?" He offered stumped.

Lese nodded and looked over at Ella, holding a bag of white and red colored herbs. "Stew this in hot water." She told her quietly. "Three pinches a cup."

"Got it," Ella smiled and took it. She went over and whispered to Andy, "Watch her, you used to do what she does. Maybe you can remember a bit more?" she smiled and then quietly left the room to do her own job.

Lese gently nudged Andrew aside and placed herself next to Nao. "Michelangelo," She soothed, "All shall be fine." She gently ran her hands to her wrist and then to her neck. "Pulses are weak…" She gently felt the ribs and other places for broken bones that might work when she sensed something was out of place.

Carefully she stopped her hands from moving and felt her arms and then somewhere on her throat. There was something amiss. She could feel something underneath Nao's skin that wasn't right.

Lese gently ran her hand up and down her arm. Something was missing, something. She reached up and touched where Nao's heart located. It was beating slow……as if it was low on something.

Something……vital…

Gabriella came into the room, "Lese, I got the water ready, what do you want me to do now?" she asked. She saw the frustrated look on the Vampire woman's face, and then she knew she had been deep in thought about something just before she came in. "Oh, I'm sorry…I should've stayed quiet…"

"No it is fine." Lese said, "You got the water ready? Pour a cup and put in three pinches." She nodded over at Mikey who was only focusing on his thoughts and trying so hard not to break down again.

"Oh, alright, I wasn't quite sure, so I came to double check," Ella nodded and backed out of the room, disappearing once again.

Rachel quietly had walked away from the downstairs and went up. Her mind was doing three rants at once, ranting about her stupidity of not letting Kimiko tell anyone about how severe the cold could get, ranting about how selfish she was for hiding it, and ranting about how much better it would have been if she _did_ tell them. Her counterparts weren't helping her at all.

Lynx was providing one rant, Kimiko was practically screaming _'I told you so'_ through a rant, and Rae……Rae was doing the beating up and couldn't believe rant. The three rants all coming from each and every one of them. "Yeah this made my day." She muttered sarcastically.

"Rachel?" a gentle voice asked, unsure, from behind her before she entered their borrowed room.

"No." Rachel said softly, "I'm frustrated but I'm not sure if this is the part that I start ranting and have you hate me or I stay silent and we……fight…either way it ends in a fight. God!" She groaned. "This is stupid! I'm an idiot, this is pathetic, none of this would have happened……god damn it!" She couldn't think straight.

Raph frowned and took her hand, leading her into their room. He rubbed her arms, "Why should it end in a fight?" he asked carefully.

"Because I did something very stupid…very, very idiotic," She started to comb her hair with her fingers almost frantically. "I hurt him, Raph. I hurt them both. Kimiko's practically strangling me and Lynx is supporting her every damn move."

"Hurt who? How? Rant it out, it's ok…" Raph soothed.

"I hurt Mikey and Nao!" She almost screamed. She couldn't believe how stupid she was, how idiotic she was how anything. "Kimiko told me." She got out of his arms and sat down on the bed. The worse idea, yet the best one she had. "She told me _everything_. How badly Nao can get sick…what she needs to survive, she told _me everything_ and _look at what I did to them_."

She bowed her head and placed her hands on her forehead. "Yeah, Kimiko's practically raving and screaming. I should have enforced Mikey to tell Nao to stay here. I should have told Mikey what would have happened. I should have _done_ something. Some damn Seer I am. I can barely get us a fucking win!"

"You helped us know what was going to happen," Raph said timidly. He then asked, "How bad _can_ it get?"

"She can die." She said simply. "She can stop breathing…suffocate actually. Death is much more merciful that the horrors that she would have to face if untreated. And look what I did!" She groaned. "As if it wasn't enough to ruin our relationship, I go off and ruin theirs. What a fucking Devil's child I am. My father would have been damned proud of me. Maybe he would have laughed in my face for this."

"She can die, she can suffer, and she can do so much with that cold. That's how bad it can get." Rachel looked at the ground. "I knew what she needed; Kimiko knew what she needed from the damned start. Did I listen? Did I have the mind…the right mind to say 'oh hey, guess what? Nao's dying and this is the cure?' NO!"

"You're not a Devil's Child," Raphael pursed his lips, not knowing what to say for the rest of it, but he did ask another question, "What other horrors?"

"Do you want the details?" Rachel demanded harshly. "Oh well that's an answer." She muttered to herself as she brought her legs up slightly protective. "Let's see. Death by suffocation, death by blood loss, death by fever, death by pain, death by idiocy, death by seizure, death by stroke, heart attack, do you want the whole damn list?"

"No, no, I get it, I was just curious…" Raph held his hands up defensively, "Wait……death by blood loss? She wasn't hit or inured in that way…"

"Okay……okay." Rachel tried to soothe herself. She knew that she was the one that was being in an argument mood. She had a feeling though, just a feeling… "Nao……has some blood in her that's…not normal." She stressed out the last two words, like she was talking to a child that didn't understand the difference between a girl and a boy.

"What do you mean 'not normal'? Of course it isn't, she's a Hybrid…or were you talking about before she even became that?" Raph blinked.

"Lese can explain in more detail of how this works." Rachel said with a clear wave of her hand. "But there's always something called a 'touch'. Every person in the world has a 'touch' of the supernatural. For an example…Lisa…Shy, quiet, she has the touch of a Faerie. For Nao, she's polite, kind, gracious and a hybrid. She has a touch of Vampire. Maybe more than 'a touch'…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute," it clicked for Raph now, "So you're saying Nao needs blood to survive?" he blinked.

"Just the same as I need touch to survive. If you hadn't noticed already I have a 'touch' of dog in me." She snorted to herself. "Yes she needs blood. She doesn't need a lot and not frequently like full-blood vampires."

"Just enough so she stays healthy, right?" Raph wondered. He went to her and kissed her gently, "Come on, let's go tell them then," he grinned and stood her up again/

"Lese's going to figure it…oh alright." She sighed, "It's a way to redeem myself yes?"

"Yeah," Raphael smiled and kissed that special spot behind her ear, "Let's go," he reached for the door and opened it for her to go first.

Lese listened to what Rae had to say and nodded. That was what the heart lacked from the beginning. She carefully pressed her wrist to her teeth and sharpened her fangs and bit through her tough skin. Blood started to sweep through. She held it over Nao's lips, carefully so that none spilled over. She held a cloth just in case Nao couldn't get it all and it did spill.

Nao stirred. She felt something warm and yet had a small tingle of ice drip onto her lips. She felt her dry mouth part and she felt her body lift towards the source, her hands numbly moving to hold it in place and so she could balance with it. Her mind refused to waken, though she knew her physical being had at least enough to do this.

Her lips and tongue sucked and licked at the fascinating liquid coming from whatever she was drinking of. It felt so refreshing, made her veins tingle, and her breath hitch now and again with surprise at the sharpness. Her body shook, but it was from the sudden changes happening to her. She tasted fascination, worry, hope, affection, a lingering bit of frustration, and the call telling her that she needed to recover.

She finally stopped drinking whatever it was she had obviously needed _to_ recover in the first place, and once she was settled back down against what felt like pillows, her body joined her in the blankness of her unconscious.

Lese pulled her hand away from her and smiled. "That's a good one. She's fine, Michelangelo. Why don't you take her up to your room and rest for the night? If she needs more, I'm always ready to give."

Mikey smiled at her, "Did you get Ian's permission to do it?"

Lese laughed, "I don't ask permission from my husband unless it's going to get a stake through my heart." She stood up, "Give her rest, and get some yourself too." She gently used her non-bleeding hand to ruffle his hair and left the den.

Gabriella was staring in surprise at Nao who _Lese_ had just _fed_. "Andy, look at her skin tone. It's not quite as pale," she nudged the man next to her, "Why would someone need blood to be healthy? Does it have to do with what's in it, maybe Iron?" She was really excited and curious about this whole situation.

"Iron could happen." Andrew said to her, "It also could be from vampirism or something else that she has a touch of. I have heard of people that are Iron Deficient. It's possible that's what she has."

It helped, it worked, and true to Lese's word she was going to be fine. He carefully stood up and picked her up as well to bring her to their room. She was going to be fine, as long as he believed that, Nao was going to be fine. Nothing more was going to happen. He was actually……happy that she was going to be okay. Relieved enough to start crying again, but he held his own. He wasn't going to break down going up the stairs and possibly hurt her more than ever.

He opened the door to their room and he placed her on the bed. He covered her as well as he could and lay down next to her. Sleep wasn't going to come for a long time, but he was content in just lying here……awake.

After a few moments Nao stirred again and this time she had enough ability to shift around and face Michelangelo, burying her face in his chest, sighing and smiling contently, "Arigato…" she whispered in her more than half-asleep state.

"Any time," Mikey said softly. "You're welcome."


	11. Recovery

Recovery 

It was a few days after the Prelude, no one kept track or even wanted to. It all appeared to be a dream, but the injuries and soreness and bruises and torn muscles everyone had made it a reality. Lily's healing powers had allowed her to be fully healed but still stiff and sore the first day. She had then healed at least the stomach wound Brianna had much to hers and Leo's relief, but Andrew still forbade her from using her arm. It was quite shocking, really, what with the way Leonardo agreed with the doctor.

Nao was still asleep, but after the couple nights Lese came in to give her the blood she needed, the Vampire woman was sure she would definitely wake up later on in the day. The Hybrid had had a fever the night before still, but in the morning it was gone completely. Nao just appeared to be sleeping in, taking the extra rest.

Gabriella smiled as she helped Jacob finish tying off the bandages for Ellie, "How are you feeling?" she asked the dog-shapeshifter.

"I wish I was better…" Ellie muttered as Jacob placed away the first-aid and set it aside. "I won't be able to do anything for three days!" She wanted to cry. The breaks and bruises that she had would take a human or anyone like Sam to heal in weeks. However, whoever said she was human? Jacob was watching over her like a mother would. "And can you please, please, please," She begged in a whisper so Jacob wouldn't hear, even though there was a slim chance he did. "Get him out of here? I don't care of the excuse, anything is better than being watched over like that."

"I'm glad to see that you're complaining about my doctoring. You must be feeling better." Jacob commented dryly.

Ellie winced and let out a whimper. She hated being chained to the bed, but what was worse was being chained to the bed and having a nurse look after you. A nurse that was her boyfriend anyway… She wanted to walk around, she wanted to do things, have fun. She didn't want to be here. Getting Jacob away made her chances greater to get out.

"Hey now, you're lucky. I wish I had the attention you have, but since I wasn't hurt too badly…or at least, got healed before I could get worse, Andrew has been avoiding me. I know he's been tending to the others and has been slowly but surely loosening up to Leo, as well as following Lese around since Ian went to the Hospital to get him out of doing work there for the rest of the week, he doesn't even come into my room for a small rest and to talk to me."

Ella took a deep breath, and then frowned, "Sorry, Ellie…didn't mean to talk your ear off…" She shook her head, "Well, you heard her, Jacob. Go on, find Mikey and make him _do_ something. Nao'll wake up soon, I know it."

"That's Andy for you." Ellie said as she watched Jacob hesitantly leave the room to find Mikey and get him up and to do something. Jake really was a good friend to all, even to Mikey. Though, he didn't talk much. "He works until everyone's better. Resting isn't an option for him. He worries over everyone. Force him to rest, if it's upsetting. He can't help if he's down. He's not avoiding you either, Ella. He's a doctor. Doctors work like that unless they have a family to tend to. I don't see any Ella-pups or Andy-pups running around, do you?" She teased. "And…I know. It's hard. All you can do for people like him is either force them down, or stay faithful. Try to help."

Gabriella blushed at the 'pup' comment and smiled, "Thanks, Ellie. You're a great friend," she leaned down and gently hugged her, "I think you gave me an idea," she grinned as she stood again, "But I'm still going to be spontaneous about it so I'm not gonna tell you what it is. I'll make you some tea, and that'll help your aches and pains," she added randomly. With a wickedly happy grin she bounced out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

She then wandered down the stairs, easily acting like nothing was going through her mind, and saw Ian about to enter the training room where she knew three of the four brothers, Sam and Electric were training together while Bria, Lily and Matt watched.

"What do you think _you're_ doing, Mr. 'Nothing's Wrong With Me'?" Ella asked, quite amused, as she tapped a finger on the Fireside Leader's bad shoulder on purpose, making him yelp and jump slightly. "You've been training despite the fact you're still hurt, and I know it," she folded her arms.

"I admit, you caught me." Ian said with a smile looking at her. "Was it necessary to tap on my shoulder that's wounded? Knowing you, it was." He frowned, "Yes, I have been training though I am in pain, but it's only a wound that will be healed in days." Days was actually weeks. The wound that he had was made from a stake. That was actually poison to Vampires and he was lucky that his heart was safe from the wound. Still, he knew he shouldn't be up and training with a wound like this. It was as serious as a knife to the gut.

"Besides, we were sloppy during the Prelude. We should have not given Karai her chance to win. Being prepared is all that matters. I have asked Rae to start loosening her restraints and to start Seeing farther ahead. Gives us more time to react… You should be on patrol, in any case. I'm going to have to start asking from the other Supernatural in our territory to start helping and patrolling as well. I cannot sit around, as much as you will badger me to do so." He cut her off as she was about to protest. "I have a gang to control and to lead. I lead them to defeat a few days ago, that will not happen again."

Gabriella watched him for the longest time, both switching between glares, stares, and soft glances depending on what was going through their minds. She knew several were watching her, wondering how in the world she was able to stand toe-to-toe with a Vampire, and a Vampire who was leader of a gang no less.

The answer was simple, she was not afraid of him, and it was true she was a member of Frireside and was under his rule and command, but sometimes the tones he got made her easily stand her ground just so she could prove the fact she wouldn't be commanded so easily, since her beliefs were so strong.

Ella's mouth finally twitched and so did Ian's, and soon she was laughing while the Vampire just chuckled, "I expect no less, but certainly more, from you, Ian," she grinned, "I'll go on patrol, and see if I can get some _Deamer's Breath_ and _Canelvos_ from Varvara and Terenti. It'll help everyone, and there might be some other Herbs they have, I don't remember what all there is."

She bowed respectfully, "Just promise me – and it's not anything huge – just take it easy. Start out slow, don't rush it. How about a compromise? You can train all you want today, but rest and order everyone else in the training room around tomorrow, and then just repeat that. That shoulder will do a lot better that way instead of constantly working it."

"This is why I have you do my interrogations for me," Ian said with a large smile. "I agree to your compromise." He wasn't the kind of leader most would expect out him. He respected his friends and comrades and always listened. Compromises always made him happy. It dealt more salutations than it did problems. "Leave now." He said in a joking dismissal. He walked into the training rooms, ready to help the brothers and the two boys train.

Gabriella laughed and watched Ian before grinning again and turned around to go leave, when she spotted Andy just coming downstairs, "Hey, Aleksey, how would you like to go see Varvara and Terenti with me? I'm supposed to do patrol, but it's easy to do two things at once." She said timidly as she got her coat on. Though she still had confirmation from Ellie, whom she trusted dearly, that Andrew was not avoiding her, she still had her doubts, "Please? It'd be fun…" she smiled.

Andrew paused in his walk. It would be fun to get out and see someone that wasn't from Fireside, at the same time he had people to watch. Lese had taken over Nao. Jacob was successfully coaxing Mikey into playing a few games. Ellie was trying to get out of bed, to his dislike, and he had to make sure that Lily wasn't straining herself. Bria was being watched over by Leo, but he still couldn't help himself. He needed to make sure that she was going to be okay, and then he had Sam and Electric that needed to stop training at the very instant before they pulled their wounds or something. He had to make sure Matt wasn't going to do anything stupid and open her wounds. He had a lot, and a lot to do.

Even making the list in his head was dizzying. "I don't know…" he said softly, "It would be fun...but I have things to do here." He gestured. "Lese's already taking up some of the trouble……"

"I'll do some!" Nicky jumped on his back, making him stumble and nearly fall down the stairs. "Oops, I forget humans aren't very strong as us. I'll take up some of the work for you. Mom's been teaching me Herbs for a long time now. I probably won't get one wrong."

"Thanks for easing my workload." Andrew muttered, he didn't like the 'probably' in that sentence, "You're such a reliable person, Nicolas."

"What did I do?" Nicky pouted as he jumped off Andy's back. "I'm just saying that if you and Gabri wanted to have a little time alone, I'm pretty sure that I and mom can handle the rest." He looked over at Gabri, "Unless a 'little' time is going to be a long one, if you catch my drift."

Gabriella snorted, easily knowing what the Vampire son was talking about, "Thank you, Nicky, but no. I have a job to do as well, and that includes doing my patrol. I'm also getting some for _Canelvos _for Ellie and a few others, _Dreamer's Breath_ for Bria and Rachel since they are such Insomniacs and_ Nightshade_ for your Father and Bria, too, for their shoulders."

She giggled anyway, "But thanks," she smiled; glad the guy had literally jumped on Andrew in order to help her out. "And actually, yes, hyper Nicky is extremely reliable; he deserved the benefit of the doubt on numerous occasions while helping me when I first started out here. Why should that change now?" She tossed the stubborn doctor his trench coat, "Put your jacket on."

"Alright," Andrew said, giving in. He placed his jacket on and looked at Nicky, "Anything happens to any of the girls or guys, you are to _call _me _immediately_." He stressed as he poked the young vampire before he followed Gabriella. He really did feel bad for leaving everyone and had Nicky be the one in charge. He just hoped that Ella wasn't wrong in this. That he did deserve the try. "Let's go." He told her lightly. Now that he was off work, he couldn't focus on that anymore. That was always his creed. On work, thoughts stay on work. Off work, thoughts do not go to work.

Gabriella grinned and gave Nicky a grin before they left the base. She took out the stone Varvara had given them before and they were at the _Tiger's Tavern_ in a swift moment.

Brianna exited the training room as the two left and she looked at Nicky, "Was Andy really thinking about us or was part of the problem also something to do with Ella? It just seemed he was working in overdrive just to not think about a particular topic," she went into the kitchen and started a brew of hot water for tea, "Did somethin' happen on the field? Gomen, Nicky, if my questions are bothering you. One of these days my cattish curiosity certainly will kill me…" she mused.

"Oh he's thinking about you guys." Nicky said with a small sad smile. "He was working himself into an overdrive. He told me last night that he couldn't believe that he proposed to Ella with and I quote 'with such indignity as if I was desperate'." He shook his head. "I think that he sort of...regrets it. I mean proposing in that way. He just doesn't want to think about it, and he doesn't want Ella to talk about it. So he pushed himself into his work, thinking that if he did that then Ella couldn't corner him to talk about it...I kind of think that he's thinking he hurt her somehow. Big softy…"

He laughed lightly. "I don't mind the curiosity, Brianna. It's sort of nice to gossip with other people…people meaning that aren't the types to run around screaming the rumors on top of their lungs." He glared over at the training room.

"It's nice to be trusted," Bria grinned at Nicky, "And I know what you mean. I had several of so-called friends like that when I was still in High School and also in Elementary. Good times," she said the last bit with dark sarcasm.

"Well, you can definitely gossip to me about whatever you feel like gossiping about. I love to listen and know what's going on so I don't accidentally mess up on something and have no idea what I messed up about or how to fix it," Bria laughed.

"I do hope Andy gets it figured out," She mused and sighed, going to the water before it got too hot, "Tea, Nick?" she asked holding up a cup.

"I'm not sure about the Vampire, but I'd like some, Bria-chan…" a sleepy voice murmured from the doorway behind Nicky.


	12. Recovery p2

Recovery p2

"Oh my god!" Bria gasped, "N—" she was cut off as the Hybrid raised her hands in a silencing motion.

Nao bit her lip, "Please, for the love of Kami, don't shout. I'd like to wake up a bit before minna starts pouncing on me," she said quickly in a soft voice.

Bria giggled, "Hai," she nodded and started getting the tea.

"Darn and I was already ready to just gloump." Nicky fake pouted. "And I would love tea." Luckily for them, they could eat and drink whatever they pleased, but it took a lot of their blood to process it down. That meant feeding blood more often. "Just don't poison it." He added in an afterthought.

Nao and Bria both laughed and shook their heads. Nao rubbed Nicky's arm, "I'd like to talk to Lese-san, choudai? This is a good a time as any, since later I'm sure I'll be surrounded until bedtime."

Bria finished the herbal tea Lese had set out for them earlier and set a cup in front of Nao before handing two regular Green Teas to Nicky, "For you and your mom," she told him.

"Of course," Nicky said with a smile. "Come on." He led her up the stairs and into his parents' room where Lese was quietly figuring out herbs and other medicines that might be used, "Momma?"

Lese looked up, "Ah! Nao! Was there something you needed? You shouldn't be wandering around." She took the tea that Nicky gave her and sat down in a chair near the coffin. Lese moved aside and patted a spot beside her. "Or would you prefer a chair?"

Nao shook her head and sat down next to the woman, "Did Rae finally tell you what was wrong? I was going to, but every time I was about to, I forgot what it was I wanted to say." She rubbed her eyes with a free hand, "Was it you who gave it to me?"

"I did give you blood." Lese nodded, "And Rae did tell me what was wrong. I'm glad that you are okay. However, I do wish that you'd take more care of yourself." She watched her, "You look tired...did you need more blood? I'm willing to give you more, or do you want to drink the blood from the packets I have in storage?"

"Packaged blood doesn't sound very appealing," Nao said wrinkling her nose. She nibbled on her lip, "Its awkward asking for it," she smiled sheepishly, "Your blood is quite interesting. It's icy, but warm, like…some sort of juice on a summer day, quite sweet and tangy, too."

She glanced at Nicky, "Though, my curiosity is ticking…what kind of effect other blood has on me? You're calm, Lese-dono, and quiet. I am interested to see if Nicky's bubbly side will give me more energy to do things and energy to endure the hugs and such I'll get from my comrades," she tilted her head smiling.

"An experiment," Lese nodded her approval. "And please, I know enough Japanese to tell you that 'dono' is not the suffix you should be using. Chan or san is fine with me, Nao-chan." She smiled warmly. "If my son," She looked over at Nicky, "Feels up to giving you blood, you should ask him." She looked back at Nao, "He is, old enough not to be having permission from me."

"Hai," Nao nodded lightly, "I'd like to try it…" she felt awkward calling their blood food, but she remembered they did the exact same thing to everyone else. She giggled and set her cup to the side as Nicky came closer.

Nicky burst out laughing, but it was strained. "Pure all-out Vampire huh? I guess I should be really happy that I am." He flashed a smile at her. He really wasn't, but this was what he was and what he was always going to be. Having a reminder of that only helped him realize his weakness more. "Should we go down stairs and watch you get gloumped by other people? Mikey would be ecstatic to know that your okay. He wouldn't leave your side until Jacob came over and dragged him away."

"Sure, I'd like to just talk to _you_ now," Nao smiled and stood, stretching, "Well, it seems I was right. I feel so much better."

Lese smiled, "I am glad that you are. Please do not strain yourself too much okay? Have fun."

Nicky grinned as he stood up and took the tea cups that Bria gave them. "Come on." He nudged her lightly, knowing that whatever she wanted to talk to him about was going to have to be a private conversation.

He led her to his room. The floors were toasted brown; his walls were soft orange-yellow. His ceiling was painted like a very soft sunrise. Light pink, purple, and blue melted into each other and blended nicely. His coffin was covered by a red blanket, and his desk held a few books. "What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked her lightly, putting the tea cups on top of the coffin. He had two squashy bean bags that were lying around. He also had a wooden chair that was tipped over, that was near his desk as well. He didn't have a lot, but his closet was barely shut. As if he piled everything he had into that small storage space.

"I said the pure Vampire bit back their mostly because of your mom, Nicky," was the first thing Nao told him for his answer. She suppressed the hyper side she had gotten from Nicky and brought up Lese's calmness and serious side, saving the energy for when she needed it.

"It is true." Nicky said shrugging. "I am pure vampire. That's all I am and will be. It doesn't matter." He knew it mattered; it mattered a lot to him. However, what could he do? He was pure, through and through. "Just because my mom was there, doesn't mean you had to say it. Not that it's a bad thing; I'm not scolding you or anything. I'm just saying…" He paused, biting his lip.

"I'm just saying that you didn't have to tell my mom…" He said softly. "My mom knows that I'm pure, it's my father that has the doubts. I'm not a real good heir to the Fireside Gang nor am I a good heir to uphold our clan either." He laughed bitterly. "I like having fun, that's why me and Mikey and Ellie get along...or well Ellie sometimes."

"But I did hide it, and that was because of the fact you do want to disappoint your parents. What would you like better, talking about it here in private, with just us, or me blabbering using up the energy I got right there in front of Lese?" Nao asked him. She pursed her lips and then went over and flipped the tipped chair upright. She sat down and started combing her long hair with her fingers.

"Uh…" Nicky gave her a smile, "I think I'd rather have it be talked about us between us. Yeah…I don't want to." He smiled, but despair was evident in his eyes. "But I am a disappointment."

"You scratch my back I scratch yours right?" Nicky asked, shrugging. "Shoot away." He gave her a playful smile.

"Worst case scenario; major hope it doesn't happen, but if something ever happened to your father, would you _want_ to lead Fireside? How about right now, if you had to make the choice now, would you _want_ to lead Fireside?" Nao asked.

"Don't have a choice in the matter." Nicky told her softly. "I'm the only son they have. If something happened to my dad, then yes, I have to lead. Do I want to? Do I honestly have that desire to just……take the reigns and hope for the best? No."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't last long in a gang fight, and I'd loose a lot of respect from the fellow gang alliance that we have. I'm not fit to be a leader. And…I really honestly can't stand the thought of having the throne."

"Ok, I'm going to go through that answer backwards……" Nao mused to herself, "You don't want the throne because of Ally, right? You're afraid it'll change you too much, make you harder, less fun-loving, and it'll kill your relationship, yes?"

"That." Nicky said nodding, "But I also don't want the throne because I don't……Ally's a gentle person. Someone that's always looking out for another… She's not a fighter, she can't stand blood, and she's scared to even pick up a knife unless it's for cooking. I'm scared of me changing, but I'm also scared of what it might do to her."

"Okay…um, if she can't stand blood or sharp things, then how and why is she in love with a Vampire?" Nao asked honestly confused.

He laughed. Nicky just cracked up at the question. It hurt his ribs and his stomach, but he was so glad that someone had the same question. "I asked myself that a thousand times, Nao." He said, calming himself down, shaking his head. "I never asked her."

Nao laughed lightly also, grinning, "Then maybe you should, because I heard a lot of soft whispers your keen ears picked up but your mind never registered. I know you two are Lifebonded, because I could sense some sort of link there, so I know a couple things I'm sure you don't." She grinned brightly.

"Okay then, what do you know? I know more than three, I win the game." Nicky teased her, but was serious at the same time.

"Well…one is that she doesn't give a damn what or who you are, who your family is, or even what you're a part of," Nao stated first, "You told her once that because you _are_ so pure, you think that even if you tried to turn her, your blood would be too potent. I heard the whisper – while you completely changed the subject – which she doesn't care."

Nicky watched her amused slightly. She had a point to the first one. To the second, it was more like an accusation than a point. Both way, he didn't know and she was winning. "So what's the third?" He asked wondering.

Nao's smirk got a little bigger, "The night after we rescued her, when she was able to go home, you took her. She wanted you to stay, and boy did you," she gave him a sly smile, "So, with that in place, what if I told you that after enough time passes and he has the will and want to do it, that _you're own heir_ could take your father's place if you didn't want to?"

He stared. Fact three, most important… Fact four, _what the hell?_ "……What?" He couldn't believe it. He just...couldn't believe it. "I'm…she's pregnant?!" His mind wrapped around the thought. It made sense, Ally did say that she was getting sick and didn't want him to catch anything, even though he was practically immortal. "Oh god. Oh my god…" He was happy, scared, excited, and nervous.

"Ally is pregnant, yes, Nicky," Nao grinned hugely, "You are going to be your own father. I don't have to taste your blood to see what you're feeling now," she laughed and stood to go hug him.

"I'm……I don't know what to think." Nicky said, his mind was blank besides trying to figure out everything. "I don't know if I should call her, go see her or what I should do…oh…" His excitement and happiness disappeared in a flash. His nervousness increased and his fear. "No….no this is a bad idea. Bad, bad idea…"

Nao frowned, and she felt her heart sink. She'd thought she was able to make things better, but she supposed she just made it worse. "What's wrong, Nicky-san?" she asked reluctantly as she dropped her arms from the almost-hug.

"You said to my mom…that I was…am a pure vampire. Pure vampire plus pure human……" Nicky shook his head, "It means trouble…it means a lot of things. I have to go see her. I promised Andy that I'd look after everyone, and I know I shouldn't shrink that duty for anything but, this is Ally and if what you say is right, I don't even know how much of the child is Vamp and how much of him is human."

"Fine, then I'm going to continue going backwards from that other bit of information you gave me. It may or may not change a thing, but hell, I'll say it anyway!" Nao hissed as she caught his arm before he had a chance to get away and she was really upset now.

"You said you weren't fit to be a leader, said that you wouldn't last very long in a gang-fight. Fuck, you went with us last night and you did a wonderful job, Nicolas. You aren't fit to be a leader? Hell, you'd possibly be the best one there is. Why? Because you _are_ fun-loving…You're too stubborn and free-spirited to let such a thing as being leader of a gang stop you from being who you want to be."

"Fine, you don't have a choice, but you would are a benefit even now and are so wrapped in it you don't even realize that it wouldn't do much damage if you _did_ become Fireside's leader," Nao closed her eyes and let him go, dizziness getting to her, "I would tell you everything's going to be fine, but who ever listens to what I have to say anyway?" She shook her head, "Forget it." She went to leave the room.

"I listened." Nicky said, "I can quote all of what you said to me, Nao. You're right and you're a bit off the mark. Maybe there wouldn't be any damage with me being Fireside's leader. Maybe I would benefit from doing it. However, that's not who I am. Your right I don't have a choice and right again when you told me that my kid…no…Ally and my child can take the throne, but I don't I want to be human Nao."

His voice was strained. "You don't know how lucky Mikey is to be human. How lucky any of the Ninja brothers are to be human… Not having to fear the light. Not having to drink blood ever few days at a time. Not having to keep seeing someone you love _die_ every few fifty, seventy something years."

"I'm tired of being immortal. I'm tired of acting as if everything in the world is great. I don't want the throne, and I'm glad you think that I can be a good leader…but…it's a reminder to me. A reminder of who I am."

"However I can't change that. I never can and I know that it's never going to happen. So while I'm really happy that I have prep talks to fall back on…you honestly don't see the curse that I do. Maybe it's because I'm too cheerful to think about the curse. Maybe it's because I don't want to think about it……so thanks…For the prep talk I mean. I'm going to need that for a few more centuries' to come maybe."

He gave her a soft smile. He knew he was sending mixed messages, but he wasn't being sarcastic or bitter.

He was being honest to god truthful.

"Sure, yes, ok, a small prep talk is what my trying to help you is?" Nao asked glancing but not turning back, "Oh, well, I guess it's better than other possible things. This is my curse, Nicky. I try to make things better but instead I make things worse. I killed Kimiko because of the Elite and the fact _she_ wanted to help /me/, and that almost happened with Michael. I try to talk with someone, make things better for them, but like with you I just made your problems double up. Now I'm probably going to be hurting Ally some way because she's going to be dragged into this now.

"Oh, let's not forget the fact that I'm a rat that tells the painful truth instead of being a liar. I hide things, important things, from even the one I care for. Oh, but I can't say any of that because I'm not the only one and I'm just sounding like a selfish bitch who's turning this all back on me." Nao's hands flexed, subconsciously trying to decide whether or not she wanted to make them fists.

"Okay now that's just wrong." Nicky said with a snap in his voice. "You try. That's all that matters. You hide things from Michel, but guess what? Rae does and still does the same thing to Raphael. I do the same thing to Ally. She knows I'm a vampire, she knows that I'm in a gang, what she doesn't know is that I'm not _pure of heart_. She doesn't know I killed; she has no idea that I know different methods to killing."

He shook his head and waved it off. "You're not a selfish bitch, you're a kindhearted idiot. You try helping people, but you don't know when to _stop_ and that's what hurts everyone. You dig too deep. Way too deep."

He took in a breath. "You didn't kill Kimiko. Kimiko killed herself. She was hurt. She damaged her leg, and she couldn't run. She knew this, and she knew that she'd only slow you down because of it. She tripped on accident, but she got herself killed on purpose. She didn't want you to slow down. She wanted you to keep running and never look back. You were healthy and you were able to. You got caught yes, but it happens."

"I knew I should've stayed in bed today…" Nao murmured, voice thick not with anger, but with regret, "Never mind, Nicky-kun…I'm sorry for saying anything. But now that you know she's pregnant you can go give her the good news she's not sick, ne?" She laughed once; "Yeah…" she shook her head and started walking again.

"Nao…" He paused in his words before shaking his head, "You don't listen to what others have to say. When you do, you take it negatively." He paused again and asked in a soft voice, "Out of all the people, Nao, you helped me. I know it's not instant satisfaction, but humans……no…Vampires themselves, have a mind to process and to think. Allow that to happen, and something will."

He walked over and gently placed an arm around her, giving her a little shake. "Believe me when I say you helped me, Nao. Because I know for a fact that if you keep disbelieving what is being said……you're insulting yourself and the other person. You're too kind for that. Now then, you go back to bed, I'll go see Ally…tell…tell Andy I somehow managed to find a flying octopus and I decided to chase it." He grinned at her.

Nao paused and took a moment. The little words were what she tended to listen to, and since this was one who wasn't a long detailed explanation, she listened closer to it. She blinked at him, blinking in more surprise than anything, "I'm glad I helped, and I think what you just said clicked something for me. I am sorry for what I said to make you upset, so I guess we're even now."

Nao smiled and nodded, reaching to give him a hug, "Everything will be fine, and guess what? I just remembered something from a long time ago…"

"And what would that be?" Nicky asked with a smile as he responded to her offered hug.

"It's not the power of the curse, it's the power you give the curse," Nao told him.

He laughed softly and gently pulled away. "I'll be sure to remember not to give my immortal self anymore power over me then." He winked at her. "I'm going to talk to Ally, and come up with a few……plans. I'll see you when I get back."

He had just was about to go to the door before saying, "Oh and Nao…you should do the same."

Nao smiled, "Arigato." She watched as the Vampire finally left, using his speed to get out faster and without being seen. She shook her head, "Unique, that he is…" She left as well and quickly went to her and Mikey's borrowed room to get out of her nightwear. She then went to the stairs and started down when she heard laughing and complaining and all sorts of conversations coming from the kitchen.

She took a deep breath and made sure no one was in the Main Room before she proceeded and she used her wind to hover and sneak to the doorway. She listened and waited for the perfect moment for her to come in, lowering her ki and everything so she wouldn't be sensed.


	13. Welcome

Welcome

"Jesus…Ian could you have gone a bit _lighter_ on us?" Electric demanded. He was more bruised than he had been. Sam and the other brothers that had trained with them were also bruised and sweaty.

"Ian's a vamp, a vamp means hard-boned." Sam told Eletric, half teasing and half sarcastic. "Of coarse he couldn't go lighter."

"I could have." Ian told them, "But you were already training at a good level, so I decided to level you out some."

Brianna laughed, "Poor babies," she teased even as she rubbed Leo's arm from her spot standing behind him, "From what I used to go through and what I saw, that was _nothing_, you guys, _nothing_."

Leo laughed and shook his head, "It's interesting, training with a vampire. Who actually knows more fighting skills than some," He directed this over to the firecracker and the electric rod.

Lily nodded, "It's all in the determination and the motivation," she said, "And you have to have it all of the time, not just when one of us is in danger. We're in danger _all the time_ if you think about it," she pointed out.

"Their complaining because they want to Lily-chan." Matt piped up. "Their used to fighting like this. They were hoping for a lighter break since they were injured."

"If anyone should be getting a break, it will be me." Ellie declared. "None of you have broken bones or sprained wrists or ankles to heal do you?" She grinned in triumph. "I get a break!"

"You're going to be trained twice as hard when you're well again." Ian reminded, dashing Ellie's hopes in a second.

"Injured? Pfft!" Bria snorted, "These are just scratches," she rubbed her own shoulder and grinned and nudged Leo's chair, quoting him from long ago.

"A scratch to a mortal isn't a scratch to a vamp." Ian said with a slight smile. "After all Leo did make you…sit out…of the training session, didn't he?"

"Yes, yes," Bria smiled, "Gomen, I'm just hyper from watching you guys, it makes me a little jealous."

Everyone besides the ninja brothers gave her a look of absolute horror. Jacob wasn't very surprised, but everyone else was. "My god," Ellie said, staring at her. "Your pregnancy must have corrupted you. Training is BAD Bria. BAD!"

"Especially with Ian," Electric agreed.

"No way!" Sam looked as if he had been betrayed by a best friend, "You too?"

She made a helpless shrug, "I felt a little left out."

"Why does everyone dislike training so much?" Bria raised an eyebrow and smiled, "It's got nothing to do with being left out with me, Matt. I actually think training is /FUN/!" she cheered, "I can't wait for my arm to heal up enough for me to train. If Andy wouldn't have yelled at me I would at least be doing light training or katas."

"You are the weirdest person I know." Sam said, "And that is surprising since Matt is pretty weird." The girlish boy gave him a glare, but didn't say a word about it.

"Yeah, so? You're weird, too," Bria stated, "And he's weird, and she's weird, and him," she pointed to Electric, Ellie, and Jacob. "We're all weird somehow. You're going to have to find a better word, sweets, because 'weird' doesn't cut it."

Matt laughed, "No it doesn't…Not at all…"

"I have decided that we might want to bring in more fighters." Ian said randomly, "Just training among us, didn't help last time during the Prelude. It won't help during the final."

"So harder training means bringing in more opponents to fight meaning that we're going to end up dead…" Sam said to them, rolling his eyes. "I'm hoping for something more. Don't know about the rest."

"Nice to have," Sam shrugged, "Am I being unreasonable?"

Ian shook his head, "No, it's reasonable. Safe to have as well…"

"I was just asking," Bria shrugged and then sat on Leo's lap, shifting so it was comfortable for them both, "And you know, Sam, having more opponents to fight against broadens our range of experience, because we memorize each other and we recognize us, but it takes us off guard when we don't know or recognize a move someone else makes."

"I'll ask friends that live in our territory if they wish to train with us, then." Ian replied, "It'd do us something good."

"Alright, so we're out of bag of tricks then?" Sam asked, "That we would have to render it necessary?"

"I don't care." Matt said with a shrug, "It should be a good thing, to have someone else to train with. Someone that's not used to us and we're not used to them."

Leo thought for a while and said, "It'd extend our range _and_ our strengths. We can find more weaknesses to work on, and we can get stronger if we do have more opponents to work against."

"Exactly," Bria nodded and smiled and hooked her fingers with Leo's with her good arm leaning back against his chest, "What do you think about all of this, Mikey?" she asked the normally hyper orange ninja who had been quiet this whole time.

"Huh?" Mikey looked over at her and then everyone else that was in the room that was waiting for him to say something, "Oh…um…I guess. I don't mind."

"Did you even hear a word they said?" a giggling voice asked from the doorway. A bright and very healthy-looking Nao leaned casually against the fame, arms folded across her stomach and her mouth curved into an amused smile.

Mikey stared in disbelief for just a few seconds before he ran over and hugged her tightly. "You're okay!" He said happily. Very happily, "You're okay! You're fine!"

Nao laughed, and not just her normal light laugh, but the one she rarely did. She really and truly _laughed_. She hugged him back just as tightly, putting her own death grip on him, "Yes, yes, I'm alright," she said with a huge grin. She couldn't describe how wonderful his happy bear hug was. She welcomed the feeling of being crushed just so she could feel his joy.

He gently let her go and gave her a big smile. "I can't believe it. I'm so happy!" He gently let her go and gave her a big smile. His eyes searched hers, and what she looked like now. She was so, very different from what she looked like when she was sick and unhealthy. Pale and fragile… "I'm so glad your okay," He said, gently touching her face and holding her close. "Don't do that again?"

Nao nodded firmly, "I promise," she swore to him, "Though, if it does somehow happen again, we know how to fix it." She reached up with one hand and touched his face and then her other hand held his to her cheek, _'You know, everyone else is watching us and some find this amusing…do you care?'_ she asked him through their link with a smile.

_'I don't care, your back with me.'_ Mikey replied. _'That's all that matters to me.'_ He gently brushed his fingers on her cheek and gripped her hand the best he could even though her hand was on top of his. _'Your here with me, Nao. That's all that I care about right now.'_

"I love you too, Nao. You didn't hurt me, but you did scare me. Now that I know how to help…a bit more easily, I can." Mikey gently kissed her and deepened it.

Nao felt her heart squeeze and her body tingled. She didn't hesitate a bit to respond to it, winding and gripping her fingers in his hair.

He held her tightly against him, not really caring about who was watching or anything. He was so happy…so grateful that everything finally was alright. She was fine and okay. That was all that mattered.


	14. Fixed Proposal

Fixed Proposal

Gabriella smiled as she went to the tavern door, but before she could raise her hand to knock, her best friend, Varvara swung open the door cheering happily. She laughed as she was given a huge hug, "Vara, how is it you know it's me every time?"

"How can I not?" Vara replied graciously. "You came again, that's wonderful. In! Have you both eaten yet? I'll have Renti make something for you both." She pushed the door open wider and gestured them to go in. "Come in, come in!"

Andrew followed Ella inside the tavern. "I also know that you're here for something more than just food." She continued as she danced to behind the counter, "Tea for the both of you?" She asked as she filled a pot with water.

Ella laughed, "Sure," she agreed. She didn't sit down, though, but instead walked to another door. She opened it and a greenhouse was clearly seen. Then she asked in a list, "Vara, how good is the _Odea Moss_, _Juk'lan Shrub_,_ Dreamer's Breath Flower_,_ Nightshade Bush_, and the_ Canelvous Brewing Herb_?"

Gabri walked in and saw the _Willow Tree_. She gently rubbed it's bark and whispered a respectful prayer before she broke off one of the already almost-dead branches. Quietly she said another prayer but this one of thanks before she broke the branch in half and then packed it in the bag she had.

"Let's see. I have plenty of _Nightshade_, _Juk'lan_, and _Odea Moss_. I don't have a lot of the _Canelvous Herb_ since there has been a good demand of those going around." She looked at Ella, "Did Fireside get itself into another fight?"

"Unfortunately…no one really kept track, so I maybe a week ago give or take," Ella told her. She walked around, "I'll take the rest of your _Canelvous Herb_, Varvara," she said as she spotted the _Nightshade_.

The stem was purple and stout, branching two or three times about one fore above the base, dividing again into smaller branches toward the top of the bush. Each terminal branch put forth 3 to 5 flame-shaped leaves. The leaves were deep green in colour and of unequal size.

"Ella…" Vara frowned for a bit. "You seem a little upset…and before you ask if it is obvious, it really is." She gently walked over toward where she grew the _Canevolus Herb_. The plant had fifteen long, dark reddish brown semicircles that went the entire width of the leaf. The stalks were a light green. "Did something happen to you and Andy? He seems…shifty."

"Of coarse." Vara replied. Using their lifebonded link to request the occupation, she knew that he had obeyed since Aleksey moved away from the greenhouse's door and farther in the tavern to talk to him. "Renti's going to show him our small library up the stairs."

"Thank you," Gabriella sighed and then finished packing the _Nightshade_ in a special side-pouch. She zipped that up an took her protective gear off. She moved to where she saw a good plenty of _Dreamer's Breath_. The plant consisted of several tall stems to form a small bushy cluster that shared a communal root. The stems were tall, straight, round, and after she whispered the prayer she broke it and inside was hollow. The leaves of the plant were made of many divided sections, had a feathery appearance, and were light green in colour. The petals of the _Dreamer's Breath_ bloom are white, while the small center is a brilliant yellow.

Gabri sighed and after she got all she needed once more she stood and found a chair to sit in, offering Varvara the other, "Please sit...I really do need your help for this one."

Vara nodded. Her hands held a small baggie of the shaved leaves that she got for her. The leaves were light green and matured. She shaved it so it would be easier to brew. Taking the offered seat, she handed Ella the bag, "What has happened?" She asked again.

Ella too it and bit her lip as she put it away. She took a breath, and started from the very beginning from when she was helping Ian to after Andrew saved her. "Then...now...He'd been burying himself in his work to try and avoid me..." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes to prevent tears from falling, "He was even reluctant and hesitating to come here with me...another had to force him into it."

"Oh sweetheart." Vara murmured gently giving the young woman and well-deserved squeeze. "The promise he remembered is a big...big thing." She pulled away. "And I know a man with a little more romance in his life. I know that he's not avoiding you in a good term...but avoiding his own thoughts." She rubbed Ella's shoulder. "Did you try to talk to him? At all? Or did he brush you off?"

"He brushed me off...Every time I try to talk to him he changes the subject or ignores me..." Ella frowned.

Vara leaned back in the chair for a while. Her thoughts were buzzing when she murmured, "Let him come to you. A promise that big requires much, much thought. Let his thoughts settle themselves. Maybe then he'll talk to you. It's highly possible, he's not ready to marry. He's a young man, Ella." She looked at her friend. "And I know that young men don't like being....chained unless they are abosolutely sure."

"I know that, I just wanted him to remember, not propose, that's it..." Ella told her and she rubbed her eyes again, "I'll do that, though...Varvara. Thank you..."

"Then tell him, even when when his back is turned." Vara said with a smile. "Now then, let's go back into the tavern. Are you hungry or must you leave?"

"I'm a bit hungry," Gabri nodded and stood. She got the the Odea Moss and Juk'lan Shrub before she followed her friend out to the kitchen.

Andrew had explained about what had happened during the Fireside gang fight as he allowed himself to relax in the squashy red chairs that they had. The library was big, three to four shelves that touched the roof and lined up perfectly. Candles lined up all around the walls with a perfect glow.

"Its not like I'm avoiding her because I hate her or anything like that, but becasue I can't...talk about it." He played with his fingers. "I know she's not expecting me to drop down on one knee and give her the life she dreamed, but I did propose in that fight. That promise was a proposal!"

He raked his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want to think about it, but I do. Even when I'm working I think about it." He sighed, dropping his hand.

Terenti listened to Andrew's rant for a while before saying, "What makes you so scared of marrying the girl? You and Ella are a match made in heaven, I don't see the problems in marrying early."

"You married when you were sixteen or seventeen right?" Andrew asked not really caring for the answer, "I'm twenty-six and I have a working life and a routine. I know that dropping everything that I'm doing is expected. I mean, Informers do that. Matt can do it so simply it's like breathing. Rae...I don't think she knows what's she doing. She's used to having everything go wrong so she can get back on her life's track. Me? I kind of like a stable life. A stable life that doesn't require me to just...keep putting things down and doing something else. Marriage and my work...they don't mix."

"Don't they?" Terenti commented, "You work at a hospital that pays you well. Ella doesn't. She doesn't really get paid for being in a gang like Fireside, unless Ian's very generous, but I have a feeling that even he has a little greed to his heart."

He looked at Andrew. "When Varvara and I got married we got in touch with a good friend of ours that moved all three of us, yes Ella came too. We made this travern our home and our business." Terenti looked at him. "That's not easy to do. Business is home and home is business. It costed fights, sacrfices, and a whole lot of damn faith. When Ella left, we just made it stable."

He smiled at the doctor. "I know that you have an empathy skill that you always have at the ready. Your a kind person and you can't stand seeing others hurt. You work yourself into an overdrive because of that desire. Marriage will kill that desire wouldn't it?"

Terenti smiled at Andrew's nod. "But wouldn't it be helpful if you had someone to come home to? Open arms and with a smile?"

Andrew had to admit, when the three of them lived together there was always someone waiting for him to come home. Mostly it would be Rae since her sleeping skills sucked. He couldn't deny that he sort of missed that, even when Matt somehow just waited for him to just talk after the their leader disappeared. It had been that homey feeling that he missed. He couldn't deny that it would be nice to have it again. This time with someone that he loved whole-heartedly without any restraints. "Maybe..." Andrew said softly. "But I still sound like I'm desperate."

"You were." Terenti smiled at Andrew's scowl, "But who says you can't do it again properly?"

Andrew thought for the longest time before nodding his head slowly then vigerously. "Alright." He said agreeing. "I can re-do what I screwed up on...hopefully."

Gabriella finished washing the dishes and put them away. She dried her hands and then slung her bag over her shoulder, "Thank you for the lunch, Varvara."

"Any time, Ella." Varvara replied with a large smile when the door creaked open.

Terenti and Andrew were talking and then they smiled over at the girls. "Did you get what you needed?" Andrew asked, before Terenti could say anything.

Ella smiled, "Yes, I did," she answered and shifted her bag, "All here. There should be enough for me to use to heal the others and whatever leftovers there are Lese can have them."

"She'd like that." Andrew agreed.

"I'm supposing your once again going to leave us." Vara said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," Ella turned to her and hugged her, "Yes, I do have to leave again. I'm sorry to have to use you like this..."

"No apology is needed. I'm just so happy that we had a chance to visit once again." Vara replied as she hugged back. Andrew smiled as Terenti hugged Ella as well once his wife let the woman go.

"I would like to visit with you also, Terenti, but I have a duty to do so I can't stay longer," Ella smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks for whatever you did," she whispered to him and then pulled away. She slipped her arm through the other stap of her bag so it was secured and then patted his chest, "You're both the greatest." She went for the back door and held it open, looking to Andrew.

Andrew nodded and walked outside with her behind him. He had a few minutes to register in his mind of what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. He also had to talk to her before he did anything stupid. "We need to have a talk of our own...so shall we walk back to Fireside instead of using the portal stone?" He asked her.

"That's what we were going to do anyway. I have a patrol to do, so we do need to use the portal stone to get to a city roof outside of Central Park, just incase..." Gabriella explained and held the stone out in her hand, waiting for him to touch it.

"Alright." Andrew agreed and touched the stone. He didn't really like the sensation of having a portal. It was like jumping through a ring of ice.

Ella and Andy landed on some rooftop somewhere in the Fireside Territory and then she pocketed the stone. She bit her lip and turned from him, looking and listening to the surroundings, "So...what is it?" she asked as she headed for the edge and looked for a fire escape. Unlike the others, she liked to do her patrol on the ground.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you." Andrew said as he helped her look for the escape. "Just the topic of how I proposed to you."

Gabri paused when he said he wasn't avoiding her, and then went to sit on the edge just above where a level of stairs was, "I wasn't looking for a proposal, Andrew. I just wanted you to remember the promise Aleksey made. You don't have to keep it..." She slid off and down, and had to fix her skirt once she landed because it bunched up around her.

"I had been thinking about that." Andrew said as he noticed that she found the escape. He walked over to where she was and sat down close to her. "I had been thinking about just telling you I wasn't ready, but..." He shook his head. "Terenti fed me some thoughts that I couldn't deny."

Gabriella glanced at him, and then started down the stairs. Some would think she was avoiding him now, but she just wanted him to follow her, chase after her. "I knew he did something...I'll have to make him something in thanks..."

She sighed as she kept going, "Honestly, you don't have to go with what others say. If you don't want to merry me, or you think it'll be hell with your job, then you don't have to do anything. Do what your heart says, not your head."

"Now your doubting me." Andrew said with a laugh. "When I said Terenti fed me some thoughts I couldn't deny I was thinking with my heart and my head, that's why I haven't..." He broke off and then shook his head. "He made me realize somethings that I was blind to, and that proposal I made was god-awful."

He looked at her. "I'm not going with the flow, I'm not that kind of person. I go with the flow if I need to, but....." He shook his head. "Not this time."

Ella stopped completely and looked back at him with confusion. She furrowed her brows, but then she remembered the tiny plan Ellie had unknowingly given her. She turned swiftly and then started at a faster pace, not running or otherwise she'd trip, but fast enough. She'd make him chase her, make him force her to stop and tell her what he wanted.

Andrew blinked in surprise to see that she had just suddenly started running when he remembered from a breif flash that it was a game the played. Every time he had something important to tell her, she made him run after her to get her to listen. Grinning at the thought of the game he got himself on the escape and ran as well, "Ella-Gabri wait!" He demanded playfully.

"Het! I will not!" Ella called back stubbornly, "You have to catch me!"

"That's not fair, Ella-Gabri." Andrew said, his voice choking on laughter as he picked up his pace to get her.

"Yes it is," Gabriella laughed as she jumped the final stairs and landed on the asfalt. She then started running through the alleyways, but on one turn she hit a patch of ice and lost her footing. She didn't fall, but it did slow her down.

Andrew jumped the last two stairs and chased after her. Even though he had worried about her falling and picked up his pace to go faster so he could catch her, he got pretty close. He reached out to try to grab her, but she slipped through his fingers. "Come on, Ella!" He complained, "Just let me talk to you."

"Het," Ella grinned as she pranced away and finished getting down the escape.

Andrew jumped down the last stairs and finally caught her by grabbing her arm. "Caught you."

Ella laughed and then when she turned to him she found she was pressed up against him and he caught her other arm. She gasped and blinked in surprise, "Andy..."

He didn't respond besides pressing her into a heated kiss. A deep kiss that showed love, passion, hope, and faith. His hands left her arms and wrapped around her waist, entangling his fingers in her hair.

Gabri's eyes widened in surprise, but then she melted into it. Her own hands found his hair and she pressed herself closer to him and tried to make the kiss even deeper. She wanted him to tighten his grip on her, never let her go, assure her this was real. Even after all this time since his touch turned her thorn clip gold as a sign it was really him that day she was rescued, she'd thought it was just a long, heart-wrenching dream. It'd been proven many times this was reality, but after so long of being without him before then, she _still_ wasn't sure.

Andrew gently pulled away and pressed his forhead against hers for a while. "I do love you, Ella. There's not a doubt in my mind for that."

"I know that," Gabri answered and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

Andrew slowly and carefully pulled away from her embrace and took her left hand into his own. Bending down on one knee and looked up at her. "I don't have a ring yet, but I still want to ask anyway. Gabriella Natalya Bronislava, will you marry me and be with me for eternity and after?"

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat or two and her right hand flew to her mouth in shock. She bit her lip and surprised happy tears started to flow, "This isn't a dream...is it?" she asked, a smile showing through the spaces of her fingers.

"Not a dream." Andrew shook his head. "Reality."

Gabri tackled him over and pressed her lips against his in a happy manner, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," she murmured to him hugging him tightly, "I'll marry you and be with you, Aleksey Sokoll, Andrew Ortega, forever and after."

He gripped her tightly, "I'm glad," He pressed a kiss against her hair and rested his head against hers. He was so happy and content, and together. Completely together. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome," Ella grinned and hugged him back. However, after several minutes, she remembered her duty, "Aw, man! Ian'll kill me if he finds I'm not doing _my_ job..." She laughed and kissed him, "Come patrol with me?"

"Alright." Andrew agreed with a small shrug as he responded to the kiss. It was the least he could do for her, and he knew that he'd have fun. More fun than he had in ages.


	15. Healing Herbs

Healing Herbs

Lily looked up from slipping on her Bo Staff as the door opened and laughter was heard. To her shock it was Andrew and Gabriella joking about something or other as they both bounced inside. Andy was flying and moving on his feel like an extremely happy hawk and Ella slid across the floor like a sly feline but she was flying also like an eagle.

"Did you see the way that punk ran? It was like the devil was on his heels!" Ella giggled as she hung her coat up.

"He tripped a few times." Andrew said with a grin. "I'm really surprised he didn't fall into the dumpster." He chuckled. "I'm really surprised he could _run_ he was weighed down by a lot of jackets. Think he stole them?"

"Yeah, he probably did," Ella nodded and slipped off her backpack. "Oh, hi Lily!" she grinned and waved, "How are you feeling?"

"Um…A bit sore, but I'm well enough to do patrol," Lily answered raising an eyebrow.

Andrew pursed his lips as he looked at her. "A bit sore?" He repeated, the cheerfulness didn't leave his eyes, but it did leave his voice. "Well…" She was healed, there wasn't a doubt about that, and he didn't really have any other reason to hold her down. She was cat and cats were free. He knew that already. "As long as you're careful," He told her sternly. "And don't over-work yourself."

Lily laughed and nodded, "Don't worry about that, Donny-Don won't let me. He's the main one in this patrol and I'm his back-up," she assured.

"That's good." Andrew said relaxing a bit. "Be safe, both of you."

Donny was ready to leave and nodded his agreement. "We will." He promised the doctor before turning to his dearest one. "Shall we?" He asked Lily.

"Of course," Lily grinned and took his hand. They nodded to the two that had just come back and then left the base.

"Good, two less people to worry about," Gabriella mused to herself and then started unzipping her pockets on her backpack. She headed for the kitchen and then heard clashing and clanging of weapons and body parts.

"You're better at ordering others around when concerning their health, Aleksey. Tell all them to stop, they'll need to be relaxed enough to slowly drink the tea I'm going to make, instead of gulping it down," Gabri told him with a smile.

"Easier said then done." Andrew murmured before going into the training room to get everyone to stop. He knew the hardest ones to stop would be Raph, Leo, and Bria. Maybe not Bria unless she somehow managed to convince Leo that she was alright.

While Andy was doing that, Gabri started on making the _Nightshade_ lotion/plaster while they were still arguing and away so the fumes wouldn't reach them and make more work than was needed. She placed on her protective gear and did what was required, also setting separate pots of water to boil on the burners, color-coding them to know what they were.

The white pot and cups were for the _Dreamer's Breath_ tea. The black pot and cups were for the _Canelvous_ _Herb_ tea. In truth, she mostly got the _Juk'lan Shrub_ for Lese, but she decided to make some in the green pot and cups for the brothers, Sam, Jacob and Electric so the next day they would wake up feeling refreshed and in better moods with more energy.

She finished making the Nightshade and then sighed as she remembered that for the _Odea Moss_ she needed a little of the wounded person's blood to make it. She set it in two mortars and pedestals, one for Brianna and one for Ellie because neither could really handle the _Nightshade_. Whatever would be left over from those two she would put over the _Nightshade_ on Ian.

Andrew sighed in relief. There hadn't been much of a fight to stop the training, but there was a lot of complaining to deal with. He shooed all of them out and into the main room. "I think Ella's done making the teas and stuff." He said aloud to himself and to the others.

"You bet I am!" a cheerful but sort of muffled voice said from the doorway. Ella came in as they all sat down and brought in two trays filled with brown cups, "Though, you all need to calm down and breathe before I give you what you need. I already had some _Fireweed_ and mixed it with some _Willow Bark_, so you can drink this while, you, Ian, can follow me back into the kitchen." She set the trays down and motioned to the Vampire leader.

Ian was skeptical. He knew herbs pretty well and he knew the sourness of whatever she was going to do. Hopefully it was just a talk. He causally strode into the kitchen and replied, "I can see that you seem happy. Did you get everything straightened out with Andrew?" He asked when he sensed a deep fowl stench. Poisonous and dangerous if used to hurt and kill. "Trying to make a poison?" He asked her, seriously.

"Yes, I did. No, I'm not," Gabriella answered him and then reached for his lotion/paste, "Sit down and take off both your jacket and your shirt. You're in here by yourself because I know this'll hurt, since _Nightshade_ technically is a poison if too much is put into it, but you won't be harmed in that sort of way, I promise."

Ian frowned but took off his jacket and his shirt since he knew that she needed to get the whole wound covered with the lotion and not just part of it. He gripped the counter tightly, just in case she was right about the pain.

Ian's face scrunched up. It was fire, burning fire and it felt as if it was spreading, not just being rubbed in or anything. His grip tightened enough so that blood wouldn't be able to floor. His eyes were closed tightly. This was torture; even having the stake paralyze him wasn't as bad as this.

Gabriella sensed his hurt and bit her lip, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she whispered in a small chant. Once she had used half of the _Nightshade_ she moved to the front of the wound and started putting it on there, quite conscious of the fact that Ian could hit her away if it was too much. He had once before.

Ian growled in response to her apologizing. The liquid fire was just searing and it felt like it more. He let out a small shout/scream as the fire burned relentlessly. "Stop," He cried, not wanting to hit her, but would. "This is enough. Stop…"

Ella heard the curious movements of a couple people outside and used her magic to shut the door and lock it. "No, Ian, I can't. You know that if any herb isn't equaled out it has bad consequences." She continued rubbing the lotion in. She saw what he couldn't feel, and she would stand her ground like the suicidal idiot she was and finish her job. Even if he hit her she would pounce him and keep going.

He growled, knowing that she was right. He had smacked her away and ended up paying for it with a really bad sickness. He knew to just let her do her job, but this…this was unbearable. …Completely…

Gabriella grinned, relieved he hadn't smacked her off, and backed up, putting the empty bowl in the sink. "I still advise you to order everyone around tomorrow, _just incase_," she said taking off her gloves and mask, "But if you can see through your tears," she wiped a couple away soothingly, "Look at your arm."

Ian carefully opened his eyes. They were blurred with water. He blinked a few times to clear them and looked at his shoulder. The healing that the herb was doing was fast. The hole that had been there was no more than a very large cut for the moment. He was sure that by the morrow it wouldn't be there.

"So, was it worth it, Ian?" Ella asked as she used two cloths for both hands to wash and put away the bowl.

"Do you want the answer to that, Ella?" He asked teasingly, but strained. "I would have much rather do stitches or staples without any morphine or drugs than that. However it was worth it."

"Here, have some _Canelvous Herb_ tea mixed with _Dreamer's Breath_. Both for you aches and pains, and mixed to make the taste not so repulsive," Ella handed him a bigger tea cup.

"Thank you." He said with a small smile, "You should unlock the doors; I'll leave up the stairs for a while or something."

"_Dreamer's Breath_ will knock you unconscious, Ian, so just go to bed," Ella laughed but she did unlock the doors, "Ellie, Bria, mind coming in?" she called as she let Ian out.

"After hearing screams? No!" The dog-shifter said stubbornly.

"Oh come on, I'm not using _Nightshade_ on you, I'm using _Odea Moss_. It won't hurt, I swear," Ella laughed.

"I'm comin', let me finish my cup," Brianna called to her and started taking bigger drinks of her _Fireweed_ and _Willow Bark_ tea which was surprisingly very sweet.

Ellie just bared teeth and growled lowly. She was a dog, dogs were very loyal to whoever they considered master. She knew that her instincts were telling her to run, to do something, but she was also human. Human and loyal to a friend of hers…That made things a little harder. "And what are you going to do?"

She finally, hesitantly gave in. She walked over to the kitchen door and stood by the frame. If Ella wasn't going to hurt her, she had to show that. "I'm going to let Bria go first." She said, hoping that she was going to get the same treatment. If not, then she was going to have to trust words.

"Of course," Gabri grinned and motioned for her to come in further, "It's not a public show," she said, and closed the door behind Ellie, "Bria, I need you to take off your sling of course and also your shirt. Ellie, help her while I get the moss?"

"Okay." Ellie replied as she helped Bria undo the sling and carefully slid it off her arm and took it off her neck. "Do you need help with the shirt?" She asked lightly.

"Yes…I'll lift my arms you pull…" Bria said and did so.

Ellie carefully gathered the cloth from her torso and moved it up and over her head and off her arms. She shook it out and folded it. She set it near her and on the counter for her. "There ya go."

"Thanks," Bria nodded and then watch Gabriella.

Ella came over with one mortar and pedestal and set it on the table. She took off the bandages carefully and bit her lip as Bria hissed in pain. She took it all the way off quickly and while the girl stayed quiet she heard a surprised yelp out in the main room. "Oops…" she smiled sheepishly.

Ella then went back to the mortar and used her magic to draw out the blood but leave the medicine on the bandage. "Lese's right…people have forgotten too much about healing…" she muttered and then put the blood in the mortar. She then started making the paste, "Ellie, would you please wash off the iodine and whatever else may be on that wound?"

"Yep!" Ellie scampered to a drawer and took out a faded light green washcloth and ran it underneath the sink, making sure it was lukewarm and scrubbed soap into the cloth. She walked back over and started her careful washing, making sure that the wound was clean enough for Ella to do whatever she needed to do.

Gabriella finally finished making the paste after a good five minutes and then she went over to Bria. She started at the back again and started rubbing it on.

Bria winced, but only at the sudden cold of the paste and the pressure Ella was using, but otherwise she found it was very soothing. She leaned back in the chair contently once that side was done and Ella put some on the front side of the wound. "This feels really good," she commented, "Tingly, but good."

"I'm glad," Gabri grinned and then since there was a little left over she started rubbing some over the scar Karai had made on her back a long time ago, "Well, Ellie, could you once again help her by putting her stuff back on while I wash this?" She smiled, "Sorry to be ordering you around…" she added.

Ellie dropped her guard slightly and took a tentative whiff of the lotion's scent. It didn't smell bad; a little musky with the scent of earth clinging to it, but it didn't smell like it was anything to be scared off. Her guard relaxed completely, but was still worried about the pain Ian had to have gone through. "Okay." She said with a smile. "Lift up your arms and I'll slide the shirt over you."

While Ellie did that Gabri washed out the mortar and also the pedestal… After that she grabbed the other one meant for Ellie and went back over to the table, "Bria, could you bring in the trays and cups out there? I'm sure they're done and calmed enough, and the water for the tea will stay hot for only so long."

"Sure," Bria nodded after Ellie put on her sling and she then left to do what was asked of her. She grinned at the amazement on Leo's face, "Well, that wasn't so bad," she laughed and then set the trays on top of each other and then piled the cups on them.

"Ellie didn't look so happy." Leo admitted. He knew that it had been Ian that had screamed, but still…he didn't know what kind of treatment his own Lifebonded was going to get and had prepared himself for the worse.

"Oh, the only pain for this…_Odea Moss_ paste Ella uses is the pressure and the nip of cold when she first puts it on. It also makes your skin a bit tingly, but other than that it feels really good," Brianna assured and then picked up the trays and cups.

Bria smiled soothingly to Leo before she turned and went back into the kitchen, "Ok, got the cups and trays…"

"Good," Ella nodded and went back over to the sink. She put the cups in there and then after she put the smaller white and black cups away, getting out the bigger yellow instead. She then poured half of the _Dreamer's Breath_ and then half of the _Canelvous Herb_ in them. She then poured off the _Juk'lan Shrub_ tea before she situated them on the trays.

"Who are all those cups for?" Ellie asked randomly, "For everyone out in the room?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. The green cups here are only for the guys, though. They aren't to touch the rest because they're for the others." She picked the trays up and looked at Ellie, "Could you start undressing, my friend?"

"Just my shirt?" Ellie asked as she weakly started struggling with the cloth. Having broke bones weren't the best thing to have going for you when you had a shirt that needed to be taken off. "Oh screw this!" She transformed herself into a miniature Doberman and wiggled herself out of the clothes that she trapped herself in, whining all the way. Transforming with bad bones…sucked…Really, really badly…

Gabri went out of the kitchen and set the trays down on the table, "Now, boys, you take the green cups here on this tray," she ordered, "Don't chug it down, because it actually will taste very good. Girls and Matt, you take the yellow cups, though I can't say enjoy it because it is a little bitter, but not overly so."

Rachel and Matt both took the cups with caution. "What would happen if we do drink it down?" Matt asked as she took a tentative sip of the drink. It tasted like sugared tea with only a little too much lemon. Rae also took a small drink from it, being careful not to chug it down. There was a bitter taste to it, but she didn't know if she should consider calling it a lemony taste, but lime.

"Well, the _Dreamer's Breath_ has relaxing effects, sooths an upset stomach, induces sleep, and cures several minor aches or pains. _Canelvous Herb_ is for soothing and relieving back ache, headaches, bruises, sprains and pulled muscles. I advise you to go the bed after you finish the cup, and just leave them on the table," Gabriella answered Matt.

Matt stared horrified and Rachel's eyes widen. "You mean it's drugged?" Rachel demanded, not about to finish the cup. She should have been more cautious about what she was drinking…she did have to admit that she was starting to get to be more like Donny, her sleep schedule was all screwed up. "Or…is that just the natural part of the herb? Either way, shouldn't you have warned us before giving it?"

Matt thought for a minute, sleep was good…having it drugged wasn't. If it was the natural part of the herb, then that was good…it meant that it wasn't bad…her mind whirled for a bit before taking another sip, "Explains the bitterness. Sleep is bitter."

"Too late, you have to finish it. It's a natural sleeping herb, but it's also natural for it to make you continue drinking it," Ella smiled.

Rachel made a face and tried to set the cup down, knowing that if she tried really hard, she wouldn't have to drink it all. It only lasted a second before she picked it back up and took a snip. All the while she cursed herself. She hated being herded into a trap, and she hated it even more when she fell for it, hook-line-and-sinker. "Can't believe this, I just can't." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, but trust me, you'll be glad for it in the morning," Gabri grinned, "What about you guys, how's your tea?"

Bria frowned and wrinkled her nose as she had to take another drink of her own, and looked to Leo to see what his response would be.

"It's good." Leo said with a smile, it was actually. It had a good mint taste to it and it wasn't at all bitter. Sweetening as well as mint, "Really good…"

Brianna rolled her eyes and hit him with her good arm playfully, "You suck, Ella."

"I know," Gabriella laughed and then turned, "Now, if you excuse me, I have to tend to Ellie."


	16. Tea Healing

Tea Healing

Gabriella went back into the kitchen and closed the door behind her, "Sorry to have you wait, Ellie."

The woman just pouted. "Its fine, I could have ran away and made sure you couldn't heal me, but you're a friend and a little much more of a higher rank."

"That's true, it's seems I'm playing bad-guy tonight," Ella laughed and then started gently taking off the bandages, using her magic to do what she had with Bria's bandages. While it soaked into the moss she cleaned off the medicine and stuff. After that, she then started making the paste. "You ready?" she asked when she was done.

"I guess…it doesn't really matter does it?" Ellie said, knowing that it really didn't. Ella was the kind that would have pounced on her immediately if she tried to run…or said no and then run.

"It really won't hurt," Gabriella promised and then started down at her friend's legs, working on the small gashes and cuts there. Her touch was light, making small circles on her skin like she leaned from Varvara and Terenti to calm and sooth horses and also to loosen the muscles.

Ellie relaxed into the touch, tensing here and there when Ella rubbed the wounds. It didn't really hurt, like Ella promised. It had a soothing affect…and the massage was a nice one. "Now that we're alone, and it's just girls and I don't like silence, I'm going to commence a girl-talk." Ellie rambled slightly.

Ella laughed as she rubbed Ellie's feet once done with her right leg and ten moved up on her left leg, "Sure, go ahead," she smiled contently.

"What did Andrew do to make you so happy?" Ellie said with a slight smile. "I know for a fact that you weren't at each other, so what did he do? Produce roses out of thin air? Dance to a random tune in your guys head without a care who's watching?"

"Well, he didn't do the rose's part, but we did do the dancing," Gabriella laughed and then once Ellie's legs were finished she took off her skirt and traded Ellie her pants, wincing at the tightness. She hated tight clothes, and couldn't understand why the other girls did. Ellie hated skirts so it was worth it.

Ellie let out a small growl of hate at the skirt, but decided to keep going. "I'm glad things worked out for you…about the pups comment……I was only teasing, but I do have to ask, would you want to be a mother?" Ellie twisted her hips and watched as the skirt swayed to her movement.

Gabri didn't even have to think about it in order to say, "Yes. I would," she smiled softly, "I really would." She then sad Ellie back down and started putting the paste on her back and arms.

Ellie winced as the lotion hit the wounds. "You'd make a good mom." She told her. "Hard work though, but rewarding."

"I know…and thank you…" Gabri smiled and then once the back was done she carefully worked around Ellie's front. She took off her own shirt and shawl and gave them to Ellie, putting on her friend's tight shirt and jacket, "Well, except for our hair and eyes I'd say we're twins, Ellie," she grinned.

She then went to the door and peeked out to see Andrew sipping a cup of the Juk'lan tea. "I know Aleksey would be, but do you think Andrew would make a good father?" Gabriella asked, "Or would it be too hard on him and his job?"

"I think……Andrew would make a decent father." Ellie said slowly. "He cares about others, and he loves. He loves openly and isn't afraid to give that affection to someone that needs it." Ellie paused in her words, mulling it over. "I think it would be hard on his job and on him, but he's a strong man."

"Oh…" was all Ella murmured before she opened the door, "Well, Ellie, you're all done! Take a sip of this and go upstairs," she said cheerfully and handed her a yellow cup.

"It's going to make me fall asleep." Ellie sniffed at it and then took a drink. It was a little mint, not a whole lot of bitterness though she could taste it. "You should ask Andrew about what he wants in a family. You might be…surprised." She winked before she started on her careful walking.

"I never thought I'd see Ellie dress feminine," Jacob commented, it was a nice change from the dark clothes and tough-superior attitude that she always had.

Matt nodded her agreement, "I think the colors are a bit off……but Ella…you're not anywhere near what Ellie is and you're dressed in black." Matt covered her mouth with her hand. That tea was fast working.

Andrew had to admit, Matt was a bit right. The black wasn't _her_ color, but she knew how to wear it. It matched her complexion, but not her attitude or how she really was. Like she was hiding her true-self by using shadows, "You look nice, even though it's…different." He tried, a little awkwardly.

Ella laughed sheepishly, "Well…Ellie can't wear her tight clothes because it'll scrape off the Odea Moss I put on her. So I just figured we switch clothes just for tonight," she smiled and then looked at the others, "I do believe you all are getting tired, that's good," she smiled.

Rachel just did a mild glare, she was getting tired, and that was the truth. She didn't want to sleep at the moment, even though she was going on a record. "I'm not." She lied simply, even though a yawn betrayed her.

Jacob nodded his understanding about the Moss, poor Ellie. She hated skirts and wouldn't wear them, until now that was. She wasn't going to like it if she was going to have to be careful about how she slept.

Raphael grinned and finished off his tea before he decided to take Rae's tea from her, only slightly surprised it allowed him to, and drank the rest of it for her. He set cups on the table, "Come on, Rachel, let's go," he grinned at her.

Matt cracked up laughing at the sleepy surprise Rae gave him. "I should have asked Sam to take my cup away the minute I had it in my hands if that's how that logic's going to work." She complained.

Sam burst out laughing, "And miss the chance to see you faint like an actress? Please."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked a little dazed and confused. Not sleeping plus getting a sudden sleep inducer slowed her mind a bit.

"To bed, my love," Raph pulled her to her feet and picked her up bridal-style since she was about to fall anyway.

"Raph had intentions of drinking it himself. It won't be taken from the drinker just so they can't drink it unless it's by the maker, which would be me," Gabri explained to Matt.

"Can I just say that what you said was confusing as hell and I have no idea the logic in that?" Matt asked weakly. Her mind was also being a little crowded, but she was holding on her own…for now.

"What that means, Mattie, is that if Sam doesn't intend to drink it also, he won't be able to take it from you. I'm the only one who can since I made the tea," Gabriella laughed.

"Oh wonderful," She rolled her eyes. "So nice," Sam cracked up laughing and she merely glared at him. Sometimes it sucked being in love with another guy because she knew how their _minds worked_. "Alright," She sighed, before she decided to play a game with _Sam's_ head. Sleepy or not, mind games were her favorite to play.

Sam recognized the look on Matt's face and started scooting away. "I won't fall for it." He warned.

Matt looked hurt, "I never said that you were going to fall for anything. Why do you think that I would make you fall for something that I don't know what that something is?"

Sam bit his lip that was a good truth, but still. "You know how the mind works. I could be in a trap right now and not even know it."

Matt shook her head, "No. No trap. No anything." Sam nodded just cautiously before eyeing the cup. Matt knew that Sam was curious to try new things to she decided that while he was still believing himself to be in a trap, she'd stroke his ego a bit. "You know that it's not true and that you can get out of any trap that you wanted to get out of. Your strong and courageous and not to mention intelligent. Not many people have those…qualities." Matt said her voice lowered into a nice seductive purr.

Sam couldn't help, but to feel pleased with him. Matt knew the right buttons to push to make him feel confident and powerful. It worked on all the guys and she knew it because it was what she was. "So even if I was to place a trap, it'd be in vain because you would have already gotten yourself out of it." Sam was falling for it completely. He nodded a bright smile on his lips.

Her lips curved. "And I know that you wouldn't have me if you weren't. I do only go for those types of men." She reached over and touched Sam's lips and traced his cheek. "And this is no trap."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked shivering at the touch Matt gave.

"Because I have the intention to drink and so do you," Matt said softly, her purring only got lower. "If you want to take a sip to settle your curiosity, then do it. I can always take it away if you need me too. But I know you won't. Your smart and you can get yourself out of any trap I know." She leaned in so close that their lips nearly touched. "Am I right?"

Brianna bit her lip as she watched the scene before her, trying so hard not to laugh. She was just about to say something to snap Sam out of it, but one, a part of her found this way too amusing, and second, Gabriella beat her to it.

"Mathew Sanders!" Gabriella slapped Matt upside the head, "That's not fair and you know it, Mattie."

Matt whimpered and Sam broke out of the 'spell'. "She almost had me."

"Damn it!" Matt swore softly. She had been so close. So, so close.

"Finish your tea, Mattie," Ella grinned cheerfully and then patted Sam's shoulder, "Don't worry, she's done it to me a couple times."

"Did she win?" Sam asked with a slight air of defeat and the feeling of being used.

"Once or twice, I lost count," Ella admitted with a laugh and took the tray that had the green cups from the guys all on it. He took it back into the kitchen and washed the dishes before coming back in.

Bria shook her head and looked at Leo, "Do you wanna?" she asked holding up her cup that had most of it gone.

Matt cracked up laughing, but her lips were immediately snapped shut and Sam started laughing when Leo took the offered cup and drank the rest of it before setting it down, "Arigato."

Bria laughed and kissed him lightly, "You're welcome." She grinned and then stood up, but when she found she was just about to fall she sad back down on the arm of the chair Leonardo was in so he was able to get out and help her.

Leo stood up and carefully picked her up in the same style Raphael had Rachel. "Let's go." He agreed, "Goodnight guys."

"Night," They chorused. Jacob decided to follow them up and go into Ellie's room to make sure she was sleeping and being careful of her position. He didn't want the _Odea Moss_ to suddenly be wiped off or something.

Ella grinned and patted Matt's head, "It's all in asking politely," she said and then watched as Electric got bored and went upstairs by himself.

"I'm going to." Sam said and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Matt's arm and steadied her. "I'll bring you to your room just because you almost fooled me and it was a pretty good job." Matt wrinkled her nose; she hated her defeat so much.


	17. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Gabriella watched as everyone disappeared up the stairs except for Andrew. "Aleksey, could you help me finish off these dishes so we can go upstairs faster?" she asked gently.

"Sure." Andrew agreed as he gathered some of the cups everyone left behind. He had to admit, this sort of felt nice. He had been throwing himself into an over-work for a while there, and didn't really get to hear silence like this. Even though it was filled with clanking glasses, and having another person with him…

Ella thought about what Ellie had told her to ask the man next to her, and sighed as she put a couple cups in the cupboard. _'I'd be surprised, huh Ellie?'_ she wondered as she went to dry a couple more.

Andrew washed and set the cups on a towel so that Ella could dry them easier without having to reach so far and they wouldn't get wet again. His mind wandered to his thoughts. "It feels empty." He murmured, softly. Nicky would have been bouncing around or something by now. Or Lese would be in the den with a record player singing a song on low key while she was reading a book. It felt weird…to be in this room with Ella and have just silence.

A random conversation……that's how everyone else filled the gap…why couldn't he? He thought about his words before asking, "Do you…plan on being a mother, Ella?" He asked, tentatively. God this was the worst way to ask.

Gabri paused in what she was doing. She blinked in surprise and then a soft laugh escaped her. She finished putting her pile of cups away, "Yes, hopefully sometime soon…" she answered and then looked at him, leaning against the counter.

He paused in his washing and thought for awhile before continuing. _'Sometime soon…'_ He had to admit, he had a good job, he'd be able to support both a child, _'Or children…'_ He corrected in his mind, and Gabri. He would have to move into a bigger apartment or find a small house for them though.

What he didn't have confidence in was his own parenting skills. He had a whacky doctoring schedule, and emergencies always happened. He wouldn't see much of Gabri or the child or children very often. It would be good damned luck if he would be able to see them for a week.

"What would you want in a family?" Gabri asked suddenly, being her spontaneous and bold self as she watched him finish his own pile of cups. She walked over to the door and opened it, but stood in the doorway, watching his reaction.

"What do you mean by that?" Andrew asked blinking, "Are you asking about kids or you or just the standard dream?"

"Um…standard dream," Ella answered and motioned for him to follow her so they could go upstairs.

Andrew nodded and followed her to their room. What had he dreamed of when he came to New York? A job that paid well obviously, "A wife, two or three kids, and no dangerous jobs to take on…" He said, the last part being sarcastic. Being a doctor was dangerous, since he was exposed to whatever ailments the other person had. He was, of course, mentioning of the Informers and Fireside and the battle he managed to get himself tangled up in.

Gabri smiled and reset her door so it was solid again like before. "I've always wanted maybe two children," she admitted. She was about to go to her closet when she felt his aura grab her, keep her still, locking with hers on it's own free will. She chuckled and leaned against the bedpost instead.

Andrew didn't know what or why this possessed him. He knew that she was where he wanted her to be. He stalked over to her like a predator would its prey and gently caressed her cheek. "Then we have something." He gently kissed her lips, torturing her with a teasing deep one, but went back to being light, before he pulled away. "We have something to work for, and cherish now don't we?"

"Yes," Gabri whispered in a daze and leaned closer to him as he pulled away, but his aura wouldn't let her do much else. She was under his control, and she knew it. She closed her eyes and leaned back again, "I know…you think your job would be a problem. It doesn't have to be, and it won't if you don't let it."

"I know, but…" He nipped her neck and kissed her cheek. "Mind open to all possibilities is better than a mind closed to the known." He skimmed his fingers down her back and towards her waist. However it was just a mere tease as he kissed her deeply and held her tightly against him, his hands returning to her back.

Gabriella kissed him back just as passionately, but it was also filled with clingy love. His touch on her was electrifying. She wanted things to be cleared before they did much more, but this feeling was just so strong, "I'd always be there when you come back…" she murmured against his jaw as she sent butterfly kisses along it.

"One of my worries," He muttered, his breathing hitched. He felt his skin crawl as she kissed her way on his jaw and down his neck. "I can work out my schedule so I can only work daytime." He muttered, "Or perhaps does a little work during the day and do a little at night." He nipped her neck and traced his fingers downward toward the button of her pants, but slyly moved it up towards her belly and back to her waist.

"Doing the day shift is good," Ella answered as she reached her hands up and began unbuttoning his shirt, hands shaking with loving need, "That way we have the comfort of some of the afternoon, evening and night together…yes?"

"That's right." Andrew growled lowly as he helped steady her hands to unbutton the shirt. "I'd also have time to spend with our fictional and hopefully real children if I get the blessing." He whispered that in her ear before he nipped it and kissed her cheek before kissing her lips, neither deep nor light, but a simple press that he knew she'd beg to have deepened.

She growled in response and went onto her toes so she could force it to be deeper. She finished unbuttoning his top and her hands glided up his stomach and chest to his shoulders so she could take it off, "I'm sure your wish will come true," she purred and nipped his neck also.

"Where do you want to live?" He murmured at her as he gently gathered Ellie's shirt at the bottom and slowly worked his way up, "Somewhere in the city? Somewhere in the country?" He took the shirt off and nipped at her neck, his tongue following the muscle that leads up to ear and kissed underneath her chin. Not daring to touch her luxurious lips that he knew would torture him.

"I would actually prefer living in the country, in the old ways I remember…" Ella removed the jacket and then let him take her shirt off, leaving only her bra to deal with.

"No contact with the world?" He muttered, his fingers daftly touching the button of her pants and undid it as he kissed the other side of her neck and a small press to the lips.

"Not that, I just am tired of the city air…or would country be too far away from your work?" Gabriella asked as she also started unbuckling Andy's pants.

"I think I can manage." He murmured, "If I can't we'll move closer, but somewhere still in the country. How does that sound?" He let out a soft moan as he felt her unbutton his pants and currently working on the zipper. He slid hers down as far as he could without breaking contact. God this was torture, but it was damn worth it.

"Rural is always good," Gabri answered softly as her breath hitched and she started running her hands along his upper body, not _quite_ ready to remove his pants yet, but she would shortly. Right now she just wanted to make him burn with her touch.

He purred lowly and ran his hands up her waste and to her bra, pulling her against him and nuzzled her neck. Her scent was earthy and fresh like clear rain water, but it also had a hint of vanilla perfume. A weird yet pleasant combination…He reached behind her and played with the strap, running his hands to her hidden breasts, back to where the hook was, slowly and teasing. "Are you going to be a house-wife or a working mother?" He nipped her ear as he breathed his words.

Ella's breath turned uneven, "H-house-wife," she answered softly. She gripped his shoulders as her legs started to weaken. She reached up to kiss him.

He felt her legs slacken and decided to push her onto the bed, kissing her hungrily. His tongue coated the bottom of her lip and he unhooked the material that hid her breasts and slid it of her arms part way. Something burned in his stomach and it flooded his head, his groin and his heart. Squeezing and begging.

Torture…This was torture and he knew that he would endure it for the rest of his life time. He couldn't think of anything that he should be worried about. "We should visit here sometimes." He whispered his breathing labored at the teasing touches that she gave him.

"Of course," Ella breathed through her haze. She couldn't see her room, only him. She could vaguely feel the soft cushion of the bed, but other than that all she felt was his touch on her body, the gentle rub of his hands along her skin, and true love and caring flowed from his fingertips. She let him have access to her mouth and her heart started beating faster, making her breathing come swifter. She moved her body into his and her hands found his hair somehow.

He growled against her lips, the restrains that they both had on was frustrating. He slid her pants down more and hooked his fingers to her panties. Slowly and torturing he slid them down, caressing the skin underneath. His fingers ghosted over her intimidate part of her body, "You're gorgeous." He muttered to her, kissing her stomach and upwards toward her breast after he got her panties away from her body and onto the floor where they belonged.

Gabriella made a soft sexy purr at the compliment. She decided to be daring and her toes hooked around the belt loops on the sides of his pants and he slid them off in a swift motion, taking his own underwear off in the process. She smirked, "You're quite…amazing yourself, Aleksey," she laughed breathlessly and watched him move, watched the ripple and flexing of his muscles and the alluring wolf-like way he shifted.

He brought his lips to nuzzle her neck and he slowly, and suspenseful brought them to her lips. Noticeably yet not touching, he kissed them as lightly as he could, pulling away before she could respond to it. He went to the other side of her neck, where he brought his lips against her sensational skin and kissed where he could feel the blood rushing. Like a vampire, he opened his mouth and scraped his teeth along her skin, bringing it into his mouth to suck, leaving a red angry mark in his sight. A mark, he knew she would carry even after it faded. A reminder of who she belonged to, and who he belonged to…

Gabri shivered in pleasure he did that and smiled softly. She ran her hands along his skin again, feeling the way his muscles flexed under her touch, and then leaned up so she could give him her own mark. She licked away the blood and then moved back to kiss him deeply.

He growled under the kiss, responding to it and trying to dominate it. Before it got too passionate, he let her go and kissed just the edge of where the mounds of her unsubtle gender laid. Firm, and nicely shaped, he kissed one, not going towards the pink peak that he knew would give her pleasure. Instead, he kissed the skin all around it, sucking on bits of her luscious skin here and there.

Ella gasped and an involuntary moan escaped her. She bit her lip and her back arched away from the bed and she wiggled and shifted. She tried to find something to grab a hold of, and that ended up being Aleksey's shoulders. She whimpered at the pleasure but forced her moans and groans down until he ripped them from her.

He played with the pink knot ever so gently with his tongue. Rolling it one way, sucking on it another, and carefully pulling on it… His tongue licked, rolled, played, and caressed. He broke away, trailing his tongue towards the other mound that had been neglected, doing the same tricks he had done to the other one, only not kissing around it this time. He dove right in.

Gabri cried out in surprise and pleasure. Her breath hitched and after a bit she started panting and moaned softly. "A-Aleksey…this…this is…" She yipped as a suck was exceptionally pleasuring. She wiggled and felt the heat between her thighs grow hotter.

He could feel the liquid excitement spill, touching where his thighs collided with hers. Deciding he tortured her just enough for now, he slid his hand down her belly and to the essence. Most of their pleasure was going to come from there, and who was to neglect it? He slipped his finger in, feeling the wetness and her core with a need. A need to want to bury himself deep…

Ella cried out in surprise and her hands flew down to grab his wrist, eyes filled with more shock and shyness than fear. She blushed deep red, not knowing what she was doing. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, and she smiled sheepishly, blushing even hotter.

"Shh," He murmured, kissing her entrance, but only on top. "Am I moving to fast? Do you wish for me to stop?"

Ella loosened her grip blushing even hotter, "No, no, I'm sorry," she was blushing so fiercely she had to close her eyes, "I was just…surprised…" she looked away, embarrassed.

"Shh," He murmured again, moving his finger a little deeper in her. "I'll try not to surprise you that much."

Gabriella smiled and then as she let herself loose again she let out a moan as she felt him inside her. Her body flushed with the heat and passion of it all and she felt a very unfamiliar sensation coil at the pit of her stomach. "A-Aleksey…I feel…s-strange…" she admitted through her panting.

"Coils tightening and the feeling of something gathering at the end?" He asked her, moving his finger out and slipping in another. "Something…powerful?" His words turned into a whisper of breathing. He practically moaned his words and he felt her tighten against him. He wanted to suddenly take his fingers away from her and thrust, but he held back.

"Yes…" Ella murmured in a light groan and then she started feeling her body shake. It was another agonizing moment before she finally felt the coils in her burst. She cried out in ecstasy as her back arched off the bed like a bow, crying her lover's name.

He kept a grin of victory locked away. This game was far from over. He slithered his way up her finely toned and curvy body to place his hands on either side of her head. He captured her well bruised and full lips into his own, kissing her with heated passion, and frenzy love. His tongue didn't ask, but trespassed her guarded skin and played with her tongue and raked over her teeth.

Gabriella's hands found their way into his hair and she pulled him closer and the two of them had a battle with their tongues for only a short moment before Aleksey won, his unreleased coils fueling his power over her. She felt her curious side take over once they broke away briefly for air and she rolled him over so she was on top.

Her body flushed again with the boldness of her actions. Ella kissed him again and then started returning the favor he had given her. Her body knew something her mind wasn't quite registering yet, so she just went with the flow. Soon enough, she was just repeating his own actions on his own nipples just to see what would happen.

He jerked. No girl touched him like this besides someone that had cared for greatly, but there was a fire to her playing. He withered underneath her, gripping the bed sheets. He wouldn't grab her yet, she was going to have to _work_ for that pleasure. Of knowing that he could go down on his knees for her, "You learn fast." He said, his voice shaking, low and husky.

"You are the one who taught me to always be observant," Ella answered, letting the vibrations of her voice sink around the nipple she was working on as her fingers twisted and turned the other one. She switched and giggled, doing the same thing, "Am I not correct, Aleksey?"

His body twitched and rippled according to her movements. When he felt the vibration, his whole body arched, and the pleasure that he was feeling from it pooled. It was getting stronger. "You're asking me to go…" He let a low moan and loud gasp escape his lips as she moved her fingers ever so carefully around his already raging peak. "To go into my past-life memories when I'm…blinded by you?"

She nipped at his peek, "I'm sorry, is that too…" She switched again and nipped again, "Much to ask?" she smirked as his responses to her touches.

"Ask me again," He growled as he tried to overtake her so he could be on top again. When it failed, he let out a small whimper with a possessive purr in his chest. She was trying to dominate him, the woman. "When this is over, I promise you," He reached and grabbed her waist, about to try again to take her down. "That tonight is going to be the longest night. I bet you won't remember."

Ella shivered at his touch, "Is that too much to ask?" she repeated like he had requested, but before he could do anything she wiggled her body down further, gliding until she was between his legs like he had been to her, "Really now?" she asked slyly to the rest of what he had said, "I'm willing to bet I will remember it, just because you said I wouldn't." She started rubbing the tent that had formed in Andrew's pants and then she removed them and his underwear.

Her breath hitched and she bit her lip, blushing as she saw his hot and hard manhood. She nibbled on her lip as she tossed his clothes off the bed and then she moved up, watching him as he watched her. Her curiosity to see what he would do and how he would react overtook her and she enclosed a soft hand around him and gently moved up and down.

A purr escaped him when the clothes were thrown off. When she took him in her hand, his hips bucked and a moan loudly escaped his lips. His eyes were lust filled and he couldn't see besides the blurry lines of what he knew was his clouded mind. He couldn't think of anything besides Gabriella. "God damn," He hissed, bucking his hips again to make her move.

Gabriella smiled cattily and increased her pressure and speed, and after a small moment she attentively ran along her tongue along his length and tip. "Is this good?" she asked softly.

He arched. His hands gripped the bed sheets beside him, trying so hard not to grab her and push her down. "Yes." He moaned the simple sentence. It wasn't good, stars were. He could feel the pleasure that had been pooling, contract against him. The need to release was so strong. So damn strong, but he would hold it back. Damn him if he didn't.

Ella bit her lip as she saw and felt the pang through their link. She panted with the intensity of it and blinked several times to clear her vision. Her mouth enclosed around his shaft and slowly, testing different things, she moved up and down and swirled her tongue around him, her teeth purposely and lightly grazing over his sensitive skin.

He wanted to, god did he want to. He didn't know why he held back. Why shouldn't he just release? His heart was pounding frantically, his skin felt hot even to his touch, and the pleasure contractions were getting stronger. Soon enough, even his own willpower was going to slip through his fingers.

Gabri decided to do something daring, and as her hand moved up and down, she swirled her tongue around and along his length and then sucked and nipped at the head of his shaft quickly before increasing her pressure and then encased him in her mouth again, still sucking. "It's ok…come on, Aleksey, let it go," she murmured gently, soothingly, making vibrations that made her own body shiver.

The vibrations did it. Darkness closed with just white lighting went through his mind. The contractions had gotten to be too much and he just jumped. Giving her his release…

Ella laughed with drunken pleasure as she licked and sucked and swallowed every bit he gave up. She cleaned off her fingers, too, before she slithered up his body and kissed him.

_**'Beautiful…'**_ He thought to himself and through the link. He kissed her back with passion, using the newfound energy that she gave him by mistake, to push her back underneath him. The kiss never broke, instead it got more heated.

_**'Amazing…'**_ Ella thought back to him and also increased the heated frenzy of their kiss. She intruded her tongue into his mouth and soon it was increasing that way with a tiny battle which Aleksey won easily. She didn't know what was to come next, so she just let him do what he wanted.

"Am I really the one you want, Ella-Gabri?" He growled lowly, pulling away from her heated kisses. His hands trailed, caressed, and barely touched the skin underneath him. The body that belonged to her, that was about to belong to him. "Am I your first?"

"Yes, you are," Gabriella answered both questioned with one simple answer. Her hands wrapped around his neck lovingly and she smiled soothing.

Andrew bent down and kissed her. He didn't ask for an invite, but he knew that the kiss was going to be enough for now. With one powerful thrust of his hips, he buried himself into the heat of her sex, and ceased his movement to allow her time.

Gabriella cried out in pain and her nails dug into his shoulders. If it hadn't been for his mouth over hers in that moment she was sure one of the Vampires or definitely Ellie would come see what was going on. Her body shivered and she breathed heavily, eyes tightly shut as she tried to adjust to the extreme feeling of being filled to the brim. "A-Aleksey…" she whispered in half-pain and half-wonder.

"Shhh," He murmured as he let her lips go. One hand gently rubbed her cheeks with the back of her fingers. "Just nod when you feel ready." He murmured.

Gabri shifted and a weird shock rumbled through her veins. She couldn't help but nod, and she moved her hips carefully. Yeah, there was a small twinge of pain, but mostly pleasure had replaced it. She nodded again, letting him know she was ready.

He moved out of her slowly and went back in. The movements were slow and timed, not wanting to cause her anymore pain until she was certain that she wanted to go faster. He slowly picked up speed, but he wouldn't go fast and hard. It was still slow and timed.

Ella gasped and moaned loudly, rocking her hips in the same careful timing of his thrusts and she was absolutely amazed by the feeling rippling through her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. There was nothing else like it, and she found that it was very easy to get addicted to it. "F-F-Faster…" she moaned/murmured, "Harder…"

He obliged, picking up his speed and his thrusts. Harder and faster wanting to find the sweet spot that would stimulate even more of her pleasure…

Ella gasped and her vision was momentarily blinded by white stars. He hit something inside her, and it made her buck her hips in response. She wrapped her legs around his waist to make him go deeper and he again hit that strange pleasurable something.

He knew he found it when she bucked her hips. He carefully positioned himself more as he thrust again and again to hit it. He knew that if he hit it enough times, she would go over the edge with him. The pooling pleasure was starting to contract once more inside him.

Ella moaned as he hit her sweet spot over and over and over again. The gratification was growing too intense; she wasn't sure how much longer she would last. "Aleksey…the…the coils…" she groaned loudly as she felt the contractions made by the bliss she was enduring.

"Jump with me, mi Corazon." He murmured hotly in her ear. "Just let go with me."

Gabriella groaned and then shouted as her floodgates burst again and as she screamed her lover's name, she saw the sparkling white stars again.

Andrew closed his eyes and practically hummed Gabriella's name as he followed her into that exact bliss. He rode out their orgasm and stilled himself when it was over. Very carefully he pulled out and collapsed beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and sighed blissfully and in content.

Ella breathed heavily and then she turned into his embrace, burying her face into his chest, "God, Aleksey, I love you so much…" she murmured.

"I love you too, Ella." He said his eyes sliding close without his command, "Just as much and possibly more."


	18. Guardian

Guardian

Lily smiled softly to herself as she looked out at the view of countless rooftops. It'd been a good couple hours she and Donatello had been out on patrol, and as she looked up at the moon she figured it was just about midnight. Midnight on the full moon…always the most profound times anywhere. The Neko looked back at her love as he was looking the opposite direction, though he was shifting like he couldn't find a comfortable position to stand in. She rubbed her own forehead and took a deep calming breath, knowing exactly what was wrong with the both of them. Chuckling in amusement she shook her head and looked back out around the area they had paused in.

Don was highly uncomfortable. For one thing, Lily was right next to him and it took everything he had not to grab her, take her on her back and have her relentlessly. Another thing was that need. He kept shifting here and there to try to get his mind off of it, but it was uncomfortable and it hurt. "Damn." He hissed softly to himself. So far they only chased away the occasional punk, but there hadn't been a lot tonight. He supposed that some gangs were smart, not to try attack when the moon was bright enough.

"Isn't this area just a bit familiar?" Lily asked Don as she moved around the rooftop.

"Where the Elite attacked us?" Don guessed. The area was familiar, and it made sense if it was where the Elite attacked them. If not, he was going to have to rack his already slow mind for a memory.

"Yes and no," Lily laughed, "No is because I'm also seeing it through one of your memories…I see a little girl crawling over this little ledge here…" she pointed.

"A what?" Don blinked for a bit before going over to where Lily was and stared in shocked. The girl was singing something while she was climbing. He recognized her instantly, "Are you always going to climb random walls?" He asked.

The girl just looked up, "Hi Donny!" She didn't stop her climb. He rolled his eyes and decided to wait until she was almost to the edge and helped her up using the same method he used when he first met her. She was wearing a silk night gown that looked like something she would be wearing for summer, not winter.

"Hi there, little one," Lily grinned as she knelt down.

The girl grinned, her hair was tied up in a loose braid and she looked proud. "Hello Princess Lily." She said with a wave.

Don just shook his head, "Why are you up here so late?"

"It's not late." Emily said, blinking her eyes. "It's still nighttime." She pointed upwards as if to prove her point.

"Why did you come up here?" Lily asked instead.

The little girl looked over at Lily and smiled, "'Cuz I saw you." She frowned. "No…I didn't see you…I…I don't know." She couldn't form the words that she was trying to grasp. "I knew you were up here, and I came up here." She pointed at the ledge, "To see you."

Don had a strong feeling that the girl was trying to say 'sensed' which would be practically impossible. He knew he hid his ki and he was pretty certain Lily hid her own too. There would be no way for her to know that they were up here.

Lily smiled and nodded, "That makes sense," she assured, "Is there anything you want to talk to us about?"

The girl wasn't certain what Lily was trying to ask her. What she did know was that her curiosity was strong. She knew that Don looked uncomfortable and Lily was trying to hide her own distress. "Did something happen to you?" She asked timidly. "You look……" She couldn't find the words to describe what they looked like. She was only five, her vocabulary wasn't very large. "Shifty." She decided on.

"Shifty is a good word," Lily laughed. She nodded, knowing what the girl was getting at, "Donny and I are going through the same thing, but this is his first time," she told the girl.

The girl tilted her head, "I don't get it." She said, blinking a bit. They looked different, they certainly were acting different and their aura she was familiar with was different to. "Did something happen?" She pressed again. Don shook his head, "Nothing happened that's bad." He assured her.

The girl nodded, trusting what Don had to say. She watched them both for a while, "Am I in the way?" She asked finally. She knew when she wasn't wanted and when she was wanted. Sometimes it was best to ask anyway, since she wasn't sure. "You are on guard duty?" She asked as well.

"No, no, you're not in the way," Lily assured, "But yes, we are on guard duty," she answered.

Emily nodded again, frowning slightly. The colors surrounding the both of them were pretty weird. She couldn't deny that it was pretty. "How are you doing that?" She asked bluntly. Watching the colors change occurring to what was going on. When Don shifted, Lily's colors changed briefly in dominance, but when she moved, her colors and so did his.

Lily blinked and looked at Donatello before looking back at her, "Are you seeing colors around us?"

Don stared, impressed when she nodded her head. "Bright dark colors." She tried to describe. "Around and..." She faltered, once more trying to find another word. "Moving."

Lily nodded, "Yes, I know what you mean, Emily," she soothed and then ran her fingers through the girl's aura, "You have the same thing, it's what helped you feel us," she explained, "It reacts to whatever the other person is feeling."

Her eyes widen considerably. Even though Lily didn't touch her, it felt as if she just had ran her fingers through her hair, or gently trailed her nails against her arm. Either way it felt nice. "My mommy tells me that I'm a…" She paused once more. "feeler."

"It's possible." Don admitted. Empathy could see auras at times and could tell when or what someone was feeling without having that emotion be a sign.

"A lot of children have the ability, but it's when they grow up that they know what they are," Lily told them both. She ran her hands through Emily's aura again, seeing she liked it before.

Emily grinned, "I'll keep my....abuildity." She tried to pronounce. "And I'll be very careful with it too."

Don's mouth twitched into another smile, "I'm sure you'd practice it a lot, Em."

Her smile broke into a wild grin. Emily caught sight of the ring that Don had once in his hand before he gave it to Lily again. "When are you going to get married? Don told me what it was." She asked the cat. "And you wore it for a long time."

Lily blinked and then she scratched her cheek, "Gosh…what did we decide, Donny-Don? April?" she looked to her mate.

"Sometime in April?" Don agreed. "We didn't really pick a date."

Emily blinked, "Marriage takes that long?" Don remembered that Emily's version of marriage was something called a Joining.

"There are a lot of other things that needs to be taken care of before we can have it," Lily told her.

Her eyes lightened, "Oooh…" She nodded understanding. "I get it." She promised them. "Is it going to be big?" She widened her arms to show what she meant by big. "Like this?"

Don shrugged, "It's a good possibility it might be." They did have a big family and had a lot of friends.

"You're going to be happy..." Emily paused. "Right?" She was uncertain if marriages required a certain mood or not. But she knew that she would want them to be happy…As happy as they could be…

"Yes, Emily, we're going to be very happy," Lily smiled and patted her head.

She waited a beat before asking, "Are you going to have a baby?"

Don was taken aback. He knew this conversation was going to come up but to hear it from a little girl was a little bit too much. "I don't know." He said, shifting again. He wasn't certain if Lily wanted one, and he honestly didn't have a clue on how to raise one.

"Truthfully? I do hope so," Lily smiled, "Why do you ask? Do you think we'd be good parents?"

Emily smiled, "Anyone is lucky for a princess to be their mommy." She stated. "And to have a knight for a daddy," She gave them a big smile. Don couldn't help but to feel proud, maybe if Emily had some confidence in them, then maybe he should try. He couldn't help the doubts in his mind, but he knew that he liked the thought.

"Really?" He decided to question.

The girl just grinned, "Really, really!"

"That's so sweet," Lily grinned and kissed her forehead, "You really should go back to bed, little Emily, and be sure of the person you're feeling before you start climbing the wall, alright?"

"Don't worry, Princess Lily." Emily said, with a big smile. "I'm always careful." She climbed the ledge, turned around and waved and jumped, laughing as she did and then there was silence. Don shook his head with a slight smile, "I think she lives in this building."

"Gee, what makes you think that?" Lily asked and laughed. She stood and looked at him, "Come on, let's move somewhere else," she grinned.

"Alright," Don agreed. They jumped across the different roofs and buildings, getting away from Emily's place and they stopped at a different building, right near the border. He scanned at the alleyways.

"What are your thoughts about what Emily said?" Lily asked from across the roof, doing what they had before. She glanced behind her, seeing he was still shifting around.

"I don't know." Don admitted. "I want to be a father, but I don't know about my own abilities to raise a kid. I honestly don't have a clue. I admire Raph to just jump in and try without thinking, but that's his nature." He rolled his eyes, "I don't really know if I would be a good father, but I do know I want to be one. I'll try to be a good one.

"It's normal to fear that you won't be a good father, or a good mother, depending on the case," Lily told him as she turned around to face him, "But I know for a good fact, that you will be a great father, Donny-Don."

He nodded silently, "But when? How soon did you want to be a mother?" He asked her softly.

"I'm not sure," Lily admitted, "I'd be ready to me a mother whenever you'd be comfortable with the concept of being a father," she told him.

Don frowned but nodded. It was a good idea to wait until the war was over before they started a family, or tried to start one. "Alright." He agreed, "When we're ready."


	19. Feeling Better

Feeling Better

Gabriella shifted and felt the strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled but then remembered the promised long night and some of morning she had had. After a small rest from the first session, she had gone bold and drove Aleksey close to insanity with round two. They fought for it in round three, and after the cool-down round four they had collapsed for the final time and gone to sleep.

She smirked and kissed the arm closest to her, gently licking a scratch she had made a while ago so it was already scabbed over. Though it was probably in a joking manner, she faintly wondered what her prize would be for remembering.

Andrew shifted just slightly. His arm wrapped around her a little tighter and his eyes blinked themselves open. He felt wonderfully sore and rested. "Morning," he murmured to her, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, Aleksey," Ella grinned and turned so she could kiss him back, "I remembered," she smirked at him.

"Remembered what?" Andrew asked, burrowing his face into the pillow and her neck, breathing her scent in. He felt nicely drained and he wouldn't have any problems just falling asleep again, "The question that you asked me?"

"You bet I wouldn't be able to remember our long night, I bet that I would…question is, do _you _even remember?" she asked smirking, amused.

"About going into my pass-time memories when making love?" Andrew gently shifted himself closer and kissed her neck softly, before kissing her cheek, towards her mouth. "I remember that."

Ella laughed and smiled in a dazed state, letting him kiss her how he wanted, "I guess you don't remember the bet…Yes, I remember that question. 'Is it too much to ask'?" she quoted herself as her body molded back against his chest.

"You're an impossible young woman, Ella." He growled teasingly. He got himself up on all fours, hovering over her. His eyes were full of mischief and caring love. "Very impossible," He kissed her deeply.

Gabriella reached her hands up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer, "That's what makes it easy to do what I do. You can be impossibly impossible yourself at times, Aleksey."

He snickered softly as he reached and cupped her cheek in one hand and placed his lips over hers; giving her a slow, long kiss. "I try not to be." He purred softly, "Well then you remembered, so that means that you won the bet." He kissed her neck, "Either I make us breakfast in bed, or we do another round of love-making. You're choice."

"You make it so hard to choose," Ella said sarcastically as she gasped and tilted her head to give him more access, "When you want something, you get it. That's what makes you impossible. Though…" She gulped and then forced him over onto his back, "It's still fun to make you fight for it," she grinned cattily at him. She felt his manhood at her thigh and it was already hard. She smirked at him.

"I'm letting you have a choice, not being impossible." Andrew hissed at her teasingly as he grabbed her shoulders and tossed her off of him, putting her back on her back and under him. "But, then again I could just tease you and pretend I did give you a choice and pick the prize for myself…" He shook his head and covered her mouth with his, but didn't go any deeper than that. He pulled away and whispered, "But where's the fun in that?"

Ella laughed and then reached up to kiss him, forcing her way into his mouth. She adored how their breathing collided and just made them breathe harder. "Love-making sounds wonderful right now. I'm not particularly hungry for food," she admitted smirking again.

He sighed teasingly, "Very well." He gently kissed her neck. "Who am I to deny you?" His voice laced with lust as he whispered into her ear.

Ellie groaned softly to herself shaking her head as Sam and Electric decided that it would be fun to rough-house. On the floor and practically trying to choke each other to death, they attacked. Luckily they hadn't used their powers yet. Ellie was at a debate wondering if she should stop them, throw them outside, or throw them into the training room.

A loud crash was heard and she growled too lowly. One of them decided to break something. "I'm so glad their feeling better." She said sourly. Jacob was perched in a parakeet form, on her shoulder and watching the fight. He ruffled his feathers, _'Lese's going to kill them if they set the rug on fire somehow.'_

"……" Ellie sighed, "Yeah, that's going to-Hey! Look whose up!" She looked over at the stairs to see Leonardo and Bria coming down. "How are you two feeling?"

"I feel a lot better, thanks Ellie," Brianna grinned as she held Leo's hand, "Though I think Leo here is allergic to one of the herbs. He had a bit of a fever before we went to bed, but the other herbs kicked in and he's fine now."

"That happens." Ellie said as another crash sounded and a few swearwords were shouted. She rubbed her forehead and said as sweetly as she could manage, "I'm glad that you're alright though, now Leo."

Leo nodded with a smile, "Me too. How do you feel?"

Ellie immediately wrinkled her nose, and pointed at the bird on her shoulder. "He won't leave me alone about resting. Apparently I still need to rest, but I feel fine."

"That's good to hear." Leo said with a smile as he held Brianna's hand in his own. He knew how Jacob felt. He too had tried to get his love to rest, but didn't work since she was stubborn.

"How are your wounds? Mine's almost gone!" Bria said cheerfully and then bounced to see what was going on in the other room and she saw Sam and Electric, "Don't kill each other now!" she chided playfully.

"They're good," Ellie said as she walked over into the living room.

Leo snickered to himself, Raph and Mikey used to fight like this. Only Mikey ran away screaming, and tried not to get caught by Raph. Eletric and Sam were going at each other, shooting insults and just wrestling on the floor. They didn't pay any attention to who was watching.

Ellie sighed, rubbing her forehead. "The minute they get better, they fight. It's like getting a get-well gift by landing back in a damn hospital." Eletric crashed into the table, with Sam right on top of him, their arms were interlocked, trying to block and hit at the same time. They fell off the table and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Bria laughed hysterically and grinned as she leaned back against Leo and watched them, "Gosh, I'm not sure who to cheer for…"

"Well…" Ellie didn't want to cheer them on since it could end badly, but she decided to anyway just for fun. "Sam has good upper muscular strength, but Eletric isn't a wimp. It depends on whether or not they use their powers…Which would be a bad thing if they did…"

"Hmmm…" Bria nodded, "Go Electric!" she yelled whoever came out of her mouth first.

"Their playing with each other again?" Rachel murmured sleepily, getting herself in the middle of Ellie and Brianna.

Eletric said something to Sam and the only thing they could hear was, "Yeah right like you can win." They somehow managed to get back up from the floor and fell onto the couch, trying to punch or scratch at each other.

"He's trying to get the T.V." Ellie groaned. "Yay, something's going to be on fire in a few minutes. Just watch."

"Leo can put it out if it gets too out of hand…Hey! Why don't you drench them while you're at it if they do?" Bria suggested a little too cheerfully.

Ellie smirked, "I'm in for that!"

Rachel looked at her friend and then looked at the two boys that were still at each other's throats, "Well…the view wouldn't be too bad."

Sam got the upper hand again and threw Eletric down on the ground again, wrestling. "Say it! I win!" Sam screamed.

Eletric tossed him off, "No way in fucking hell." He attacked Sam again.

Bria laughed hysterically and kept cheering for the one who was on bottom each time, "Come on Sam!" she grinned.

"Put him in a head-lock!" Raphael's voice suddenly came as he tackled Rachel but didn't knock her down.

Rachel started laughing as she almost stumbled out of his arms, but managed not to fall down.

Sam grabbed Electric's hair and tried to get him to his level but was grabbed by the waist and got flipped. Eletric playfully started posing, flexing his biceps with a wide smirk on his face, "I win!"

"Fuck no!" Sam said grabbing his ankle and pulling him downwards.

"That tea Ella gave us sure helped a lot, didn't it guys?!" Raph called grinning. He wanted to wrestle, too, but would rather wait and tackle his little brother, Mikey.

"It gave the boys more energy." Ellie said, her teeth gently gnawing at her lips. "And it's more likely than not that someone's going to get hurt."

Eletric got himself back up and ruffled his hair, "Pretty boy." Sam taunted when Eletric found a pillow on the couch and randomly whacked him with it and gained the upper hand. Sam didn't like being bested, and tried to grab for the only weapon Eletric had.

"Dude, if he just twisted his arm around to the back he'd drop the pillow." Mikey said as he watched the fight with some amusement in his eyes. "What got them so crazy?"

"Apparently, Nicky's not here." Ellie told them. "And they started an argument about why he left and then somehow they started tossing insults at each other…and then…magically this happened." She gestured to the fight. "I'm not sure why or how."

"It's because their boys." Rachel patted Ellie's shoulder. "They don't really have a brain. They think with their adrenaline."

Jacob let out a small chirp and ruffled his feathers, displeased with Rachel's accusation.

Raph carefully let his mate go and looked at his little brother with a huge Cheshire grin on his face, "Ooooh Miiiiikeeeeeyyyyy……"


	20. Duel

Duel

"You wouldn't…" Rachel choked on her own laughter as Mikey recognized the look and let out the highest scream ever. The two boys that had been fighting looked over to see that Mikey and Raph were starting up a fight. Deciding to call theirs a draw, they got as far to the wall as they could, grinning madly.

"Oh no…" Ellie murmured to herself. "This is going to get ugly."

"You might want to tell Ian or Lese that we're going to need a new table and couches." Rachel said carefully. "Raph…doesn't know his own strength and neither does Mikey."

"I'm not worried about that." Ellie looked at her. "Electric and Sam are going to jump them!"

"Are they?" Rachel blinked, in surprise. "I don't know about that…I hope not."

"RAWR!!!" Raphael lunged and successfully tackled Michelangelo, "I got ya! You're mine!"

"That must make you feel so neglected." Ellie teased Rachel.

Mikey bit his lip to bite back his laughter, "Nuh-huh. You wouldn't be able to get me." He tried to toss him off by putting all of his weight against one side of Raph so that he would fall over and he would gain the upper hand.

"Who are you rooting for in this?" Ellie asked Bria.

"Mikey!" Bria cheered.

"Hey!" Raph laughed and tried to jump back on Mikey.

"No way!" Mikey said with a laugh as he grabbed Raph's shoulder and tried to keep him pinned down using all his strength. "Man Raph, what happened?" He teased him. "You used to be so strong but it looks like the Nexus Battle Champion can overtake the strongest warrior of all time."

"Oh he shouldn't have said that," Rachel said, covering her mouth to hide a large smile on her face.

Raph narrowed his eyes and growled intensely. He used his legs to capture hit brother's legs and then used his arms to toss him off and onto one of the couches, and then he tackled him roughly, tipping the said couch over, "Take that back!"

"No way! I'm the Nexus Battle Champion and you can't touch me." Mikey chanted as he kicked Raph to get him off and threw a few hits to empathize that he wasn't going down so easily.

Ellie blinked, "I'm at a loss."

"It's something called an ego-burn." Rachel replied, soothingly. "Something Mikey does very well."

Raphael growled and blocked the hits, but threw a couple of his own as well as a kick, "Stop saying that!"

"You just hate it because it's true." Mikey said with a laugh. "Because I'm the baby brother and I got something even Leo couldn't win."

Leo winced, that actually stung him.

"I'm the champion…hey Rae! Does Nicky have Queen?"

"I am so not helping you sing that song." Rachel said, with a big smile on her face.

"Ah damn." Mikey said as he blocked the kick and threw some punches, but he mostly tried to wrestle him off so that he could hit better.

Raph growled and glared heatedly. He ducked down and swiped his leg under Mikey, "Saying it over and over is getting REALLY old!!!"

"He's…sensitive isn't he?" Electric murmured. "My god…"

Sam covered his mouth, wondering which side he was more likely to help on. Mikey really did know how to push the opponent into submission, but Raph was stronger than him. It proved when Mikey fell with a thud, but the hyper used to be turtle, just snapped himself back into position to take whatever hit his older brother had to take.

"Do they fight like this…often?" Ellie asked as Mikey and Raph somehow managed to crash into the table and nearly broke it. They did however tipped it over, making them both fall and neither of them was getting the upper hand yet.

"Um…" Rachel pursed her lips. "There used to be…a little more damage then this."

"They used to be big turtles with shells." Matt appeared, her hair was in disarray

"I said take it back!" Raphael hissed to something Michelangelo whispered to antagonize him. He whipped around and tossed him luckily into a chair, but the backing broke off as Raph again tackled him and the two went flying into a side-table for another chair.

Nearly everyone winced at the sudden slam. Mikey growled, "Whatever, as if…" He said in response to what Raph had whispered. He did a kick and tried to pull him down and off of him. "I'm faster and stronger than you loser. You can't say anything because you know it's true."

"Fast yes," Rachel agreed softly, "Stronger? Maybe not."

"Whose side are you on?" Ellie looked over at her friend. Rae shrugged.

"Take it back, Mikey!" Raph said hotly, more hurt at the 'loser' part this time. He threw a punch and hopped he hit. "Yes, it's true, but you don't have to call me a loser! Take it back!" he kicked at him.

Mikey winced as Raph managed to right-hook him, but he dodged the kick that was trying to hit his chest. He growled to himself, wiping the little trail of blood since he accidentally bit his lip when the punch happened. He kicked Raph's side, trying to at least make him stumble so that he had more room to do his attacks in.

Eletric let out a whistle, "I know who I'm siding up with in this fight."

"Going to go join?" Sam asked his best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh…I'm at a debate." The electric-wielder replied.

"Oh, gee, did I hurt the ever-powerful Champion?" Raph teased mockingly as he easily caught himself and then aimed a round-house kick at his brother's chest or his side.

Mikey grabbed Raph's leg and pulled on it hard enough to make him land on his back. "Nope, you just stunned me." He said teasingly. "But the all so great Champion is always the champion." He tried to keep Raph pinned, "Come on. Say you lost." He coaxed teasingly.

"Yeah, I'm so joining." Electric said, "I just need a good opening."

"Going for dramatics?" Sam asked.

"A fight is supposed to be dramatic. I'm just bringing in the flare." He replied.

"I'll never say I lost to you!" Raphael hissed and brought his element into the mix. He summoned up a nearby pebble and had it hit Mikey in the head, only stunning him, but it worked long enough for him to get free.

"Oh we can't have any of that." Eletric teased as he immediately jumped in to the fight. Instead of going to Raph's side, which would have been typical, Eletric took Mikey's side and used his power just a bit to shock the earth/fire wielder. "Beat that." He mocked.

"Oh that's not fair." Sam said, but not joining the fight. He too wanted a good opening. That and he wanted to see how Raph would do in this fight.

"Stay out of it!" Raph growled and clapped his hands, creating a fireball mixed with a bit of earth and tossed it at Electric. He then charged and tackled Michelangelo.

Rachel covered her mouth in mock horror. This playful fight had just turned into a three-way battle. Eletric managed to dodge the fire-ball and hovered over where Mikey was. Mikey was happy that he had someone at his back. Even though Leo would disapprove of being dishonorable, he was going to use the ally to his advantage. Eletric knew that, but so did Sam.

Eletric had just about to push Raph off Mikey when Sam jumped on him, throwing him backwards. "You forgot our fight."

"Now it's a war." Rachel sighed.

"Which team do you think is going to win first?" Ellie asked, "The Ninja bros or the……" She paused trying to think of a good name, "The Lightening Bugs?"

"Ouch." Rachel snickered, "If they somehow start to fight each other, then I'll tell you which team I'm going for."

Raphael started rolling to avoid Electric and Sam, and then he threw a punch at his brother just before Mikey managed to jump off.

Rachel bit her lip, watching the fight. Mikey dodged the punch and stumbled, knocking another table over and a chair in the process. He got up and rubbed his cheek, "Ow, dude." He muttered. "Can ya go easy?" He shook his head, "But where the fun?" He ran towards Raphael and did a pounce, trying to get on him to pin him down again.

"I'm tempted to stop them." Leo admitted.

"You should." Ellie said, rubbing her forehead, "Before there are more casualties."

"They were old furniture." Rachel pointed out weakly. "I'm pretty sure Lese wouldn't mind letting us bargain hunt for more."

"What's going on?" Donny asked as he walked down the stairs, "Another fight?" He wasn't at all surprised to see the living room in ruins, but he was slightly surprised to see that it took so damn long for the fights to happen so fast.

"Why should I go easy?!" Raph yelled at Mikey as he dodged the pounce and then tried to do one of his own, landing on his brother's back, "You never go easy on me when trying to burn me down, and I'm the one who has the fire for an element! I wonder what Fire would do to your whimsy Wind…" He wouldn't dare right now, but if it got down to it he felt like experimenting.

Lily sighed as she rubbed her neck and joined Donatello in the crowd. The early morning when they came back had be restless since Don had figured out he was in heat at some point during the rest of their patrol. Their animalistic side took over all of their common sense and rationalism. She rubbed her shoulder and felt the lingering scratches and a few bite marks. They seemed to be the only wounds that healed at human rate. She yawned and pawed at her cheek sleepily, "What might be going on here, now?" she asked and looked at the wreckage done and blanched, "My heavens…I'll have to fix all of that later…Seems some steam needs to be blown off…"

Mikey growled, trying to change the positions again. "My wind can kick your flame's ass." He struggled against his brother's grip.

Rachel sighed, "Just don't, Lily. Once you repair them you're going to have to repair them again."

"Have you forgotten? I do it all the time back at the castle, it's no big deal," Lily shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, Mr. All Mighty Battle Nexus Champion," Raphael said, tone clipped. He picked him up and wrestled him into the training room, just in-case things got ugly. He snapped his fingers and his hand turned to fire. He concentrated on feeling it swirl in a circle and soon it made a fire-ball, "Time to take things up a notch, bro," he hissed.

Raph was amazed at how quickly he had lost his temper, just like the old times. At the beginning he'd been happy and just trying to be fun, but when Michelangelo pulled the BNC trick on him, he opened up a wound that was almost gone and healed. He was proud of his brother for winning the blasted tournament, but the way he went on about it and bragged, it hurt. It really did. But Mikey refused to see that.

Rachel just sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'm going to and make something to eat."

"Do you want me to help?" Ellie asked.

"No," She shook her head, "Just…make sure Raph doesn't get too out of the control with the blazing fire gun power he's going to pull on him."

Mikey just smirked, this felt like old times. Even though they weren't turtles anymore, it still felt good to see that Raphael was really him. He had been slightly worried since he had become so mellowed out. "Hah! That fireball is nothing bro." He swirled his hand a bit to make the wind go all around it. It wasn't a tornado, more like a ball of wind that was surrounding his fist. He knew that fire was dangerous to the wind, since he had Nao prove that to him.

Fire was easily going to draw to him, but he didn't care. It wasn't like Raph was really going to hurt him.

"Wanna bet?" Raphael growled lowly and lunged at Mikey, swinging his fist in a well-aimed right-hook.

Lily sighed and looked to Donatello, "Hey, are you alright?" she asked and reflexively rubbed his arm in what she thought was a soothing manner, but he stiffened and was about to growl so she snapped it away swiftly, "Gomen…" His pain had eased, she could tell because hers had also, but it could still turn hot if she did something stupid.

She'd gone through it several times and was used to it, able to control it, but Don was having it for the first time, so was helpless to its effects and she could only be right there to help him release the pressure. However, the downside to that, if something snapped at the wrong move, it wouldn't matter if they were surrounded by others, he'd take her where she stood next to the wall.

"I'm fine." Don said after steadying himself. The need and want was hurtful and when she touched him, it didn't matter if it was a gentle rub or a scratch, the pain increased the need. "I'm mostly worried about what Raph is going to do to Mikey."

"Raph doesn't seem to be the type to hurt someone," Matt said softly, combing her hair with her fingers as she watched Mikey dodge the hook and tried to sweep Raphael's legs from underneath him. "At least, he didn't act that way…"

"He acted like this all the time," Leo replied, "Until he turned human."

"So turning human was sort of like an anger management class for a turtle?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow as Raphael did a nicely done flip, kicking Mikey in the face and standing up tall, "Wow…"

"I wonder what would have happened if we turned into animals." Electric suddenly said, placing a finger to his lips in a thoughtful manner.

Jacob and Ellie both gave the two men a wide-eyed stare. "No." Ellie said, shaking her head. "Just…no…You two already act like animals and we honestly don't need more."

"Yeah that's true;" Sam agreed reluctantly, "These two over there just caused enough damage to make Loki look tame."

"You did the same thing, Sammy." Matt glared over at him, "You too Electric." She said just as Electric was about to do a 'HA!' in Sam's face.

"You four make Loki look like a fucking tamed house pet instead of a rampaged lunatic." Ellie immediately said, "Don't you dare think any otherwise."

"Should we throw Loki in this battle and see what he'd do?" Sam asked.

Matt looked appalled, "I swear to god—"

Don just watched the back and forth and looked at Lily, "Who names a kid after the god of mischief and chaos that isn't Mikey?"

"Rae gave him the temporary name 'Loki' and Nicky liked it. His full name is Loki Lucifer Kelly." Matt replied. "And true to my god Loki is Nicky's pet. Ella called me and told me after I gave him to the vamp."

"How long have you honestly known Gabriella?" Lily asked Matt, "How'd you meet her?"


	21. Mistake

Mistake

Michelangelo growled to himself and tossed a windy swirling ball at Raphael. He jumped back and attacked once he deemed his brother to be a little disorientated. Maybe he'd stop acting so high-and-mighty now. "Come on bro, what happened to your attacks? You're getting weak."

Raphael answered the windy ball with his fireball and both attacks grew. The wind was being cancelled out by the fireball, making it consume it all. The fireball turned into a size of a volley ball and attacked Mikey. He dodged the best he could, but the ball kept following. The wind was from his ki – that meant that the ball knew where he was going to go and where he was going to hit. Hopefully, if he made it aim at Raphael, the attack would be diminished.

Raphael smirked at his brother, "What happened to _my_ attacks? What happened to _yours_?!" he snickered and made the fireball dance as it followed Mikey, nipping and swirling around the ki.

Mikey let out the highest scream and decided to at he should at least make the fireball go towards Raph. Since it was following him, why not try to make it go to him? He ran around the training room, pretending that he didn't know how to get rid of it, before heading straight towards Raph. A victory smirk crossing his lips, _'I'm gonna win.'_ He sang.

Matt bit her lip and folded her arms, "How did we meet?" She repeated, "I decided to crash here once because I didn't want to be in the apartment anymore. We used to do that, randomly crash here or at the Lighting Force if we didn't feel like sharing the apartment." She sighed, bringing her hair up in a mock ponytail. "Well, I brought Loki here, gave him to Ella and decided to crash in one of the spare rooms." She shrugged, "We didn't really talk, because back then I wasn't much of a…hyper person. I was more……quiet and withdrawn." She shrugged, "So it was pretty much me listening to Ella while she tried to probe me with conversations."

Raph smirked right back, easily recognizing it because he had done it himself. He waited until Mikey was close enough, and just as he was going to jump, the fire-user ducked back onto his back and while Michelangelo was in the air he clipped him in the chin as he was in momentum for a back-flip.

"Damn it!" Mikey swore to himself as he stumbled and crashed into the ground. He picked himself up and literally had to run twice as fast since the ball was right behind him. If he had stalled for even a second, the ball would have got him. He knew that no matter how much Raph cared about him, he was going to get severely burned. However, he managed to put that away in his mind. He wanted to have fun.

"Look who has the upper-hand now!" Raph taunted, "How does it feel, Oh Powerful Battle Nexus Champion?"

"Did it work?" Lily asked, "The probing?"

"It did." Matt nodded. "At first I got more withdrawn and I started to try to avoid her. I was…" She sighed, "Scared. Being judged...it happens. I had more of my fair-share of...attacks." She shook her head, "It took her a few weeks of constant probing and never giving up until I told her what I was, and I what I longed to be. She…" She laughed. "Found it 'fascinating' in her own words."

Matt looked at Lily, "She told me that there were other people in her village that were like that. I started opening up more afterwards. She helped me. A lot," She sighed. "And accepted me… Something I…thought I'd never get. Even though Rae and Andy accepted, I already knew they would. But to have someone I just met accept me…it touched my heart as girlish and gay as that completely sounds."

"Shut up." Mikey screamed at Raph as he tried to get away. The fireball was practically getting bigger. He didn't dare try any wind attacks, but it was being drawn to him because the wind was all around him. He knew that, because Nao taught him, _'Damn it, what do I do? I can't forfeit…'_

"That's fantastic, Matt!" Lily grinned and hugged her.

Don shook his head and replied, "It wasn't gay, Matt. It was being honest." Matt chuckled as she hugged Lily back. "Yeah," She nodded. "I know, still." She shrugged and let the cat-girl go as she watched Don's eyes narrow subconsciously about touching his girl.

"Don, this is Matt, you don't need to do that," Lily giggled seeing his reaction and patted Matt's shoulder, "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"Alright that sounds good." Matt agreed. She looked over at the training room. "Um...should we stop them or something? I don't like that sadistic smile on Raph's face at all."

"I think that we—" Don began and turned toward the training room to realize that there was something wrong. Raph…Mikey…the training was out of hand and neither of them realized it.

Raphael smirked as he watched his bother run, "What's the matter? Too chicken to admit it?" he laughed. That's when he realized the hot smoke the fireball had made by Mikey running around. Smaller fireballs formed in the air where it was hotter and grew with the swirl of Wind.

Then, he felt his body shiver violently and pulse. His eyes widened as his fireball zipped up into the air and down right in front of Michelangelo. The Earth ripped open and a fault came up right between Mikey's legs. Steam came up, and his heart skipped a frightened beat.

Mikey couldn't dodge it this time. He stumbled and there was a loud yell. He could feel the heat all around him, scalding his skin. The yell turned into a high-pitched scream.

"Leo, Mikey!" Brianna's voice came from the kitchen since it had a window that looked into the training room. Lily's voice rang at the same time as hers, but only she yelled Don's name.

Leo and Don both summoned up the water that was in the air and drenched the fire that happened in the training room. Don quickly got to Mikey and gasped at the burns that he had obtained.

Leo got to Raphael and drenched him for two reasons. 1) To wake him up from his mistake and 2) just in case he got burned somehow. "You okay?" He asked Raph.

Don looked at the burns, and bit his lip. The burns looked like they were second-degree.

"I…I…I don't know, Leo," Raphael said shakily, "That…that was just like last time," he whispered, "It got out of control again, I couldn't stop it…" Not caring about himself he stumbled toward Donatello, "Donny…Donny, Donny, tell me what I did to him…" he pleaded.

Donnie bit his lip. The burns were really bad. Mikey was very, very lucky that they weren't too severe. "It's bad, Raph." He finally replied. "I need a first-aid kit, so I can patch him up."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" a very, very, extremely pissed off female voice screamed, though her voice was laced with pain. It was like she was trying to hide it with anger.

"Nao…" Donny looked over to see Nao standing there. She was shaking, no color in her skin…like she was in pain. _'She felt Mikey's pain…'_ "It was just an accident Nao." He told her, "A bad one. I need a first-aid kit, or you can heal him without trying to hurt him. Either way, I want to help him or he needs it now."

"I'll heal him," Nao said her voice clipped. She looked at them and saw the guilty look on Raphael's face. She glared at him, knowing he was the one who did this, and then knelt down across from Donatello. She placed her hands on Michelangelo's chest and a golden-orange glow coated his entire body.

"It wasn't your fault, Raph." Leo murmured to him. "Powers do get out of control sometimes." He placed a hand at his shoulder, but knew it wouldn't be much comfort.

"Yeah, but I _hurt_ him, Leo," Raph said, his voice filled with anguish; "I really, really hurt him. I almost hurt you that one time, but you somehow made it disappear. Mikey didn't have that advantage."

Leo bit his lip, knowing that what Raph said was true. "But it wasn't your fault." He empathized. "Come on," He gently started pushing him out of the training room. "Let Nao heal Mikey and maybe you should ask Sam on how to control fire easier so this won't happen again."

"Okay…" Raph said, still dazed. He looked around and tried to find the fire-user.

Rachel carefully moved to get to Raphael's side. Her arm wrapped around his waist and her other hand rested on his shoulder. "Not now," She murmured to both him and Leo. "Just…not now…Come on; let's give Nao some room to work." She gently coaxed him into walking into the private den, knowing that he would want to be close. She remembered feeling his heart skip, and the guilt that was swallowing him.

Silently, she gently made him sit on the couch, and she took the seat next to him. She wasn't used to giving the comfort, but she knew that she was going to do her damned hardest. She brought him close and just held him. "It's okay," She murmured to him. "I can't say that everything will be, but Mikey will be. Physically, anyway…"

Raph trembled, trying to figure out what to do, but then once he rested his head on her shoulder the tears overflowed, "I just…wanted him to stop…I just wanted Mikey to stop with the 'Battle Nexus Champion' chant and brag. He never...seems to see how much it hurts, though I am proud of him. I loved the fact…he won the fucking tournament…but it got to be too much…"

She adjusted herself to support the weight and to let them get more comfortable with the change of position. She gently started rubbing his back and occasionally reached to stroke his hair and back down again. "You got mad." She murmured. "And very hurt." She once more adjusted herself to bring him closer to her. "It was just an accident Raph." She murmured softly, "I know he'll forgive you. If you tell him that the bragging is hurtful, I'm sure he'll stop. I don't think he sees that. He just thought…he was being fun, and you were playing along."

"I know…" Raphael murmured, "I didn't mean to hurt him, Rae…" he buried his face deeper into her shoulder, her scent calming him a bit, "I lost it…I lost control and I would have hurt him worse, if not killed him, if Don and Leo hadn't jumped in...I owe them somethin', I'll figure out what later…" he mused softly, resting his head on her chest like she was a pillow.

She gently continued her hand idly played with a strand of his hair while she petted. "He's not dead, nor was he severely injured. The burns…were pretty bad I won't lie…but…at least he's breathing and the burns can be easily healed." Her hand trailed from his hair and to his back, "You owing Leo something? I never though I'd see the day." She shook her head, _'Idiot, that was such the wrong thing to say…'_ She thought to herself. "I'm sorry." She murmured, "But I'm sure you'll figure something out…you always do in the end."

"Yeah…" Raph murmured and nuzzled his face in her chest, feeling tired. All that power had drained him. "I wonder how he's doing…"

"Geez…" A voice replied through the doorway. "I knew it made you mad, but not that much." Mikey walked through and gently shut the door. "Go any deeper into Rae's chest and you might suffocate and she can barely breathe as it is. You're pretty heavy. I think I pulled a few muscles back when we were wrestling."

Raphael's head snapped up and he looked in the direction of the oh-so-familiar voice. He jumped up and tackled his little brother, breathing a sigh and then a laugh of relief, "Mikey!!! You're ok!"

"Ouch…I think I met the floor enough times for today." Mikey muttered, but hugged Raph anyway. "Of coarse I'm okay, as if your Fire had any bite to it."

"Don't fight, neither of you." Rae sighed, "We had enough of that to last us a while."

Raph hugged Mikey like he was his favorite stuffed animal or something, "I don't care. I'm so happy you're ok!!!!"

"Yes, I'm happy that you're not drowning in sorrow either." Mikey replied, wincing, "Now please ease up on the squeezing bro, I wasn't kidding when I said that you were heavy."

"Gomen!" Raphael loosened up as he helped his brother up, but still kept an arm around him.

Mikey smirked over at Raph, "I bet that you couldn't do it again." Rachel groaned placing a hand at her forehead; she just knew Mikey wouldn't know when to stop. "Those flames didn't even hurt. Not a bit. You went easy on me." He accused teasingly at Raph.

Raphael slapped his brother over the head, hard, "Stop."

"Sorry." Mikey replied, "So…" He paused in his words. "That whole bragging thing really hurt you more than it did the ego huh?" He didn't know, how could he have known that Raph wasn't jealous, but actually had been hurt by the taunts of it? "I didn't know, you never told me…so I assumed that you were just licking wounds."

"Hey, I didn't and still have a hard time saying something like that, Mikey," Raph ruffled Michelangelo's hair, "You haven't done it since I turned human, so I didn't think to say anything. I've sort of forgot about it. It hurt more than it had back then, and I tried to mention something, anything, but you kept going…"

"I guess I misheard or something," Mikey shrugged. "Well, I won't dangle it in your face anymore. But mentioning it? You cannot stop that from happening." He grinned. He knew that Raph understood that he was going to stop bragging, but mentioning it in stories or something was always going to happen. There were always people that were curious about it after all.

"I can handle that," Raphael grinned, "Thank you, bro," he hugged him gently.

"Anytime…Now, should I leave so you can get back to whatever you were doing to Rae?" He asked. Rachel threw a pillow at him and he easily caught it laughing.

Raph swiped it from him and hit him with it, "Take that. No, I'm hungry. I haven't had breakfast yet today," he said hitting him again playfully.

Rachel laughed, "I'll see if Lily or anyone needs help in the kitchen." She got out of the den after she finished her sentence. Mikey watched her leave and looked at Raph, "Should we go and show everyone that the brothers made up and are so very lovey-dovey?" He teased.

"Yes, let's," Raph smirked and hit him with the pillow. He started chasing him out to the living room where most were seated, laughing all the while.


	22. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

It was several hours later when Ian finally let them take a break for Lunch. Andrew and Gabriella had yet to come down, and something seemed to make Brianna extremely happy and she cuddled close to Leonardo like the Neko had never seen her cuddle. She seemed more relaxed right now than she had in ages.

"What do you think?" Donny asked as he winced. He was getting uncomfortable, and it was getting harder to concentrate on other things besides Lily, "Bria must be happy about something…maybe Andrew moving on?"

"More than likely," Lily nodded with a smile, "Last night was probably a long one, so they're taking their sweet time getting up."

"We should have done that." He murmured. It was uncomfortable to be around his brothers and the guys. Afraid to even touch Lily, since he knew that he might accidently start up something he wouldn't be able to stop…

Lily smiled gently, closing her eyes in the smiled so he wouldn't see the sadness in them. She hated seeing him so tense and at the brink of his control, "Do you wish to go upstairs? It's easy to say we're sick, because it's true." _'Sick with lust, that is…'_ she thought bitterly only to herself.

"I think that would be a good idea," Don murmured.

"Donny, you're burning up," Lily stated and placed a hand on his forehead, and she needed no pretending to snap her hand away. She touched his cheeks and did the same thing, "Ian, I'm going to take Donny upstairs. Do you mind?"

"No," Ian shook his head, not seeing the acting. He could hear the concern and he knew that they both weren't doing well, but that was it. "Go on, and get well."

"Arigato," Lily bowed her head and then took Don's hand and winced as he squeezed it in his tension so hard his sharpened claws pricked her skin. She tugged him up the stairs and they weren't even through the doorway before he attacked her. She back up as he crushed her lips with his and pushed her backwards. She had to use her wind to close and lock the door as she was shoved onto the bed.

Andrew sighed softly, running his hand through Ella's hair. Instead of getting up, they spend the morning and part of the noon just making love. "We should get up soon." He murmured, "Before Ian forces us or something."

"Yeah, we should," Ella smiled and laughed as her stomach growled in agreement, "I'm hungry, and you?"

"Same, but I don't feel like getting up." Andrew replied, with a small smile, looking at her. "Spending time with you seems to be a better way of the day."

"I know, and I feel the same way, but we need energy to make magic, and we can't get energy if we don't have food. At least, I can't…" Gabriella smiled sheepishly and apologetic…

"Alright…" Andrew sighed to himself and gently unattached himself from her to get up and start gathering his clothes and hers. "Here…" He tossed them to her as he found them.

"Thanks," Ella said. She tried to put the bra on, but it was uncomfortable now for some reason. She took it off and chucked it again before just slipping on her shirt. She slid out of bed and shuddered in pleasure as she felt their combined love dripping down her thighs. She took a breath and slipped on her underwear before her skirt.

Andrew placed on boxers and jeans. He didn't feel like wearing a shirt, but he had to debate about whether or not he should. He decided to put it on anyway, "Are you ready?" He asked, turning to her.

"Yeah," Gabi smiled at him. She looked him up and down and grinned, "You should look in a mirror...there, use my vanity," she motioned to the dresser.

He blinked not knowing what she was getting at. He went to her dresser mirror and stared at himself. His eyes were a different color. A liquid gold that was very different from his chocolate colored eyes. No circles were evident even though he spent all night and part of the day in bed, awake. "Wow." Andrew murmured, "This is…different."

"This is you, Aleksey," Ella smiled and came up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. Her indigo eyes shined a bight violet she noted, "You haven't changed much, just lost yourself in all the chaos."

He whistled, "You look very lovely too." He teased lightly putting an arm around her. "Wow…I like it." Andrew looked over at her. "And yours is bright too. Beautiful." He gently kissed her.

Ella smiled into the kiss, but pulled away before it was made any deeper, "Thank you for the compliment, Aleksey. You can make more later," she outlined his lips, "After we get some lunch."

"Alright," Andrew said with a smile, letting her go through the door first, and following behind her. "I wonder what we're going to tell them. Their going to ask…"

"We were sick?" Ella shrugged, "I don't particularly care what they think or know. We're engaged. We could tell them that we went to Mars and were aliens and I wouldn't care," she laughed.

Andrew snickered, "Yeah, like they would believe that. Alright, so we'll just stride in, say we overslept, and that was it." He shrugged, "No harm done. I do like the Mars idea though…I wonder if Mikey would fall for it. I know Matt wouldn't or would depend."

"Depending on what?" Ella looked at him grinning as she held his hand and watched his golden topaz eyes.

"Depending on how much we know of Mars and how limited her resources are." Andrew replied. "Let's go, otherwise we're going to be stuck in here for the rest of the day."

"Sure," Ella agreed and they finally reached the stairs and went down into the Living Room.

"Look who finally joined the land of the living." Electric suddenly said. "What took you guys so long to get up?"

"No reason." Andrew shrugged. "It was just a lazy day."

"Uh-huh." Electric shook his head, "There's no such thing as a lazy day for you. Neither of you…"

Gabriella beamed at the man, "Who says?" she asked silkily. She giggled and danced toward the kitchen, "What's for lunch?" she called to the working women in there.

Ella blushed but grinned hugely, "As a batter of fact, I did. Lots of it…You were right, Ellie. I was surprised. We got a lot worked out, though I think he's still only slightly concerned."

Ellie smiled, "Any one would be concerned. I'm glad that everything worked out for you guys. I do admit you missed some good action this morning."

"Oh really? What happened?" Ella blinked.

"Raph and Mikey had a little scuffle." Ellie replied, "And it went down hill from there. You should have seen the look on Sam's face when Raph lost control of the fireball that he tossed at him. He was really surprised that he lost control. He had it up until he lost concentration or something."

Ellie shrugged. "Mikey's okay though," She hastily told her when she saw Ella's eyes grow large. "Nao healed him up…and gave Raph a little lecture about playing around rough."

"That's Nao..." Ella looked back at the main room. She saw Michelangelo's skin had little red splotches where burns might have been, "How bad was it?"

"Well…" She paused wondering what she should or could say. "From my point of view…Raph summoned a fireball, chased Mikey around with it…and I don't know if he made it bigger or if Mikey accidently made it bigger or what happened, but one minute it was chasing him, the next it shot out right in front of him and burned him really bad. Second degree, severe if it hadn't been treated…" She lowered her voice on the last part. Raph still felt bad about what had happened, and she knew it.

"Oh my…" Ella frowned, but then brightened. She was feeling too happy to be worried about something, "I'm glad he's alright."

Ellie nodded with a small smile, "Everyone is." She smirked as she tossed Ella an apron, "You stood there for ten whole minutes, time for you to do something, even if it is doing the dishes afterward." She sang teasingly.

Electric smirked when Ella left Andrew alone and started nudging him, "Okay doctor-boy, there was something going on."

"There wasn't anything that was going on besides the fact that we were sleeping." Andrew replied, just like Ella he couldn't keep a smile off of his face for more than a second.

"Okay, so why are you smiling?" Sam asked. "What are you? Detectives?"

Andrew glared slightly, "Because I don't recall sleeping in a crime."

"It's a crime," Sam and Electric replied together. "Especially when you're hiding something…Come on, you didn't just sleep."

"Leave him alone, Electric, Sam." Leonardo called from the couch where Brianna was lying in his lap, happily. "It's not your place."

"Thank you!" Andrew told him.

"Oh come on," Electric rolled his eyes. "I tell you everything."

This time Sam had to raise an eyebrow at his friend, "Do you really?"

"Okay not all the time," Electric replied, waving it off. "But still, you have to tell us sooner or later."

"What if there's nothing to say?" Andrew retorted with an eye roll. "What if we were really sleeping in and there was no point to this argument at all?"

"Then I'd say you're lying." Sam smirked, "Because I know that smile. You did. Didn't you?"

"Did what?" Andrew asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. "What are you trying to accuse me of?"

"Just ignore them, Andrew." Leo sighed, "Their just trying to rile you up."

"Oh you know. You did a little of this and a little of that." Electric wiggled his eyebrows, "You can say all you want, but I know you had fun."

Andrew took the hint of what they were saying, but didn't rise to the bait. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Alright, fine." Sam said, "At least tell us how she was."

Andrew was taken aback, "Unlike you two, I don't carry a black book around with me, and rating every girl I had made-love too."

"KNEW IT!" Sam and Electric shrieked.

Andrew blinked at them, confused at why they would say something like that when he realized that he fell for it. He fell for it so hard it was unbelievable. "I'm never talking to you two again." He murmured, mostly to himself.

"Aw, don't be like that." Electric smirked, "Now that we know, we can stop bugging you."

"I'm still curious to how much fun you two had." Sam shrugged.

"And that is why I'm not talking." Andrew told him, rolling his eyes. He still couldn't believe he fell for that.

Leo snickered, "At least you're happy with her, isn't that all that matters?"

"I suppose," Andrew sighed. _'And since I am happy with her, just watch…she's going to find some other guy to fall in love with…I'll be stuck being single for a while…even though I am engaged to her…man I really need to stop thinking about this…'_

"Yeah you do," Bria and Ella both responded to his thoughts.

Brianna raised an eyebrow, "Gomen, I just read your eyes. Your thoughts are blocked from me."

"But I heard it all," Gabri called.

"And knowing my luck, it's all going to be true." Andrew murmured. "It's alright." He looked over at Bria, "I wasn't really surprised if you could…you know…read thoughts still." He shrugged.

Leo stiffened a bit, and then relaxed, remembering that Andrew and Ella were Lifebonded. Or at least one of them was. Andrew sure seemed to have doubts about how long that connection was going to last.

"I didn't read your thoughts, I read your eyes," Bria repeated and rolled her eyes and sat up, her hair clinging around her since she hadn't bothered to bind it, "Hell, Andy, before they saw your constant smile I knew. Gosh, I don't know, maybe it's because I lost my contact with you around 10:30...or was it 11?" she shrugged, "I fell asleep somewhere around there."

Andrew laughed and then shook his head, "So you were connected all the way up until that point of time." He mused. "At least there's no awkwardness to worry about."

Sammy smirked, "Or at least having an ex grind you about it."

Andrew winced, but then agreed. "True…"

"Want me to hurt you during our next training session?" Bria threatened the fire-user, "Stop it. I'm not that way."

"Ah but you could have been." Sam replied, "Ex's are very weird. To one boy an ex will be kind to but to another it's like cats and dogs fighting with their fur puffed up and batting at each other." "Do you realize that you just lost nearly everyone in the room with that explanation?" Electric asked.

"Nearly, I get it, but I'll still hurt him," Bria told Electric.

"I shouldn't give him his food for the comment either," Ella called, "Let him go on low-energy for the training?" she smirked, "Is that really what you think I'll do?" she asked the trio, Electric, Sam, and Andrew, "Go off with another after finally getting him in my life?"

"None of that was implied," Electric told her. "We were talking about ex's, not whether or not you'd leave him."

Andrew didn't say anything on the other hand. "Knowing my luck with women, it'll happen. I don't know the length, and I'm hoping it'd be a long time before the break." He admitted.

Sam whistled…his eyes a little wide at the confession. He remembered Matt telling him that after Katie broke up with Andy that he wasn't going to date anymore. Now that two women rejected, the third was either a break to that cycle or just another addition to it.

"Then that's all the more reason to try harder, instead of letting it happen, is it not?" Gabriella asked, voice extremely serious, "So it _doesn't_ happen again?"

"See that's where the debate comes in," Electric murmured to Sam, "I'm so glad that you managed to land yourself a guy. You don't have to worry about these things." Sam just gave his friend a raised eyebrow, but shook his head.

Andrew mulled it over a bit, "True…" He said slowly. "I could agree."

"Could? Just a simply could?" Ella sounded more amused than annoyed. She came out with a couple bowls of salad and gave them to random people.

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck, "Pretty much. I can't just jump of a cliff and hope to god there's a river underneath. I mean, alright so I'm already falling. Either I hit the ground with some broken bones, or I fall into a freezing cold river. Either way," He shrugged. "Gravity takes all."

"Weird analogy," Sam replied, "But I could see that."

"I wonder if this is what it's like when I'm trying to explain to Lisa that I don't have any relations to an electric eel." Electric said with a shake of his head, "You both just lost me."

Ella laughed and shook her head. She surprised Andy with a kiss, "You know, you may be falling, but I'll be either at the bottom with a net or in the river with a boat. Depending on which one you decide on," she grinned, "I'm determined to prove you wrong, Aleksey. You just watch."

"Nets and boats can break, but I'll go for it." Andrew shrugged.

Sam and Electric gave each other a look. "Their so a couple," Electric said finally. "They have their own language going on." Sam covered his mouth and started laughing.

Ella threw two tomatoes she had hidden in her sleeves, one in Sam's face and the other in Electric's.

"What the hell!" The two boys screamed, knowing that it was all over them.

Leo literally had to bite his lip to not laugh at the sight. They both raced each other out of the room to get to the showers first. "That was rich," He looked over at Ella. "Nice aim."

Ella had fallen in a free chair laughing so hard she was clutching her sides because they hurt so much, "Thank you, Leo," she grinned hugely.

Andrew remembered when Ella did the same thing to him and Terenti when they were fighting over who was going to go into the forest to do the chores that Terenti's mom gave them. Terenti didn't want to do them, but Aleksey didn't want to either.

"Are tomatoes a weapon that you're well practiced in or is it some sort of art?" Andrew asked, chuckling a bit at the memory, and calming his laughter down.

"Some sort of art," Gabriella laughed again and stood. She kissed him again before dancing back to the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Nicolas carefully pulled open the apartment window and crawled in. It was just like he remembered. All of the floors were hard wood, and the walls were decorated of locations that she dreamed of going. There was a picture of Japan, England, all lined up against the walls, all of them having their own little trinkets underneath. Ally always had been a neat-freak.

He gently knocked on the door, hearing the two heartbeats coming from the room. One that he was so very familiar with since he been with her for a long time, and another that was tiny and pumping very fast…He opened the door and allowed himself in, seeing his girl reading a book.

"Ally," He said gently.

Her head snapped up, "Nicky!" She tossed her book aside, not caring that she marked it or not and ran to him. She hugged him, "I'm surprised your here."

"I'm surprised that I didn't come sooner," He admitted. "Nao told me-"

"Oh you heard that I was sick…" Ally pushed her hair back, "Wait I thought I told you that…"

"You did, but Nao-"

"You wouldn't believe what I found out." Ally gushed. "Sit down, this is a shock." She gently pushed him on to the bed and grinned, "I'm pregnant! But…this is where it gets confusing. I'm far enough along to be considered five months." She pointed at her big belly. "It's so weird. I got it checked like two weeks ago, and it wasn't at all this big."

"I am a Vampire." Nicolas reminded her gently. "The child is going to be part Vamp and part mortal."

"They grow faster than a normal human, I suppose." She mused, sitting down on the bed. "She kicks."

"You got the gender confirmed?" Nicolas asked, blinking. A girl? Didn't Nao tell him boy? Well, she didn't come around when she was really pregnant, so it could have been an educated guess.

"Uh…no," Ally shook her head, "I'm guessing on what it is." She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled warmly, "It's weird, having a child that's already half-way grown, when you just find out."

"Yeah," Nicky murmured, "I can imagine. Does he kick yet?"

"Sometimes," She replied. "Here, let's see if she doesn't kick for you." She gently grabbed Nicky's hand and placed it on her stomach, shivering at the cold touch. "Your hands are freezing."

"Uh, walking-talking corpse that drinks blood here," Nicky chuckled. He started rubbing her stomach. He wondered to himself, why he didn't think of going back here when he found out that she was sick. They were signs. He knew that he should have come back, to deny her wishes and come back, "Nothing."

"Just wait," Ally abolished. "Just wait, she'll kick, sometime."

He continued his rubbing. "Why do you love me? Nao pointed out to me that since you're afraid of blood and anything sharp, yet you're in love with me."

"Oh," She gently placed her hand over his. "Why do I love you even though you're a Vampire and you resemble everything that I can't stand? Because of your personality," She looked right at him and into his eyes. "You make me forget of what you are, and even when I remember, I know that if I'm going to love someone, I got to embrace the flaws, as well as the perfections." She brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, "You're perfect and immortal. Who wouldn't want to love you?"

"Immortal." Nicky murmured, "Is that something that you desire?"

"Me? Immortal?" Ally started laughing and shook her head. "No, I think I would go mad." She looked at Nicky, "What do you want, though, Nicky? To become human again?"

"I…I don't know what I want. I don't want to be a Vampire though." Nicky replied. "I want to…be something else. Anything else. I'm tired of living forever."

Her smile turned into a frown and she gently started rubbing his hand. "Will you deal with it for a while longer?"

"I can deal with it, for a long time for you, Ally." He murmured, gently giving her a kiss, "Just for you." He rested his head against her, rubbing her stomach again when he felt something hit his hand. He froze and looked at her. Her smile was bright, "Was that?"

"It was." She nodded. "It seems that she understood who you were."

"Interesting," He murmured, continuing his rubbing. "I'm going to stay here…for a while. A few days…or weeks," He shrugged.

"That would be a good idea," Ally agreed. She wasn't used to how fast the child inside of her was growing, and she had no idea how long it was going to be until it was born. Having Nicky there, would be a good thing.

At least she wouldn't be alone when or if it happened.

He gently hugged her, feeling the kid's kick once more hit him. "Lively." He murmured.

"Sometimes quiet," Ally agreed.

"A part of you and a part of me," He replied, gently letting the child go and holding her hand. "Ours," He murmured, and hugged her, "Forever."

"Forever?" She murmured. "That is a good thing." She rested her head against his shoulder. "I do love that idea, you, and everything around."

Nicolas sighed, watching Ally sleep that night. He knew that he was going to have to find a way to sleep during the day, and learn how to take care of a child. It wasn't going to be hard to do, he had years to learn and perfect. Ally? She wouldn't have that chance.

Refusing immortality…He watched her steady breathing, listening to the two heartbeats that seemed to be very in sync with one another. Why didn't he refuse it? Oh wait, because he was only part vampire then. Part vampire and part human…Just like the child resting inside Ally's stomach.

When his father sucked all of the human blood in him when he was twenty years old, he knew that he was given a gift. Instead of living for a hundred years, he was cursed to walk the earth until someone stabbed a stake through his heart.

The child resting was to live a hundred years old. He would grow old, just like any other human. He would go into the ground, like any other mortal. Would his child beg him to curse him? To curse him into immortally? Seeing loved ones die every single time he turned around, is that what he would want?

He wasn't sure, Nicky wasn't sure anymore. Did he want to live forever? Did he want to die? Did he want to watch Ally die, just like he seen all the others die? His child? Would his child beg him for the gift that he saw as a curse?

"You're thinking." Ally's voice said softly, filled with sleep.

"Sorry," Nicky replied, "I forget that we're-"

"Lifebonded." She continued. "I had a feeling."

"So even if you do die, even without the stake, I'm going to die too." He murmured. "I can't live without you, and you can't live without me…another curse."

"No," Ally pushed herself closer to him, knowing that she wouldn't feel warm nor a heartbeat underneath the clothes he wore. What she did feel was the closeness that she longed. "That isn't a curse. That, Nicky is what a blessing is."

"To love a monster…"

"To love a mortal…" She retorted. "Nicky…" She gently rubbed his skin, the icy feeling made her shiver, but she shoved it aside, "I do love you."

"Just as I do…" He murmured.

"Our child will love you, too." She gently held his hand, and brought back to her womb. "I'm sure that when the time comes, and she wants something your not sure you want to give her now, that you would be sure to give her then. Time is everything, Nicky." She reached up and kissed his cheek, "Since you want to be a mortal, sleep."

"I'm nocturnal," Nicky said, a little dumbfounded.

"Yes," She agreed, "But here's the question. Do you want to be?"

"…" Nicky shook his head, "No."

"Then close your eyes, Nicky." She replied softly. "Sleep with me. Dream with me."

He smiled to himself, and gently nuzzled her. He brought her closer to him and closed his eyes. It felt weird, since he was so used to being a wake during the night. It felt weird, yet right, like something that had been lost long ago, had been found again.  
_  
'Ally's my day and night. I don't need to sleep or to awake, knowing that.'_ He thought to himself, his choice made. _'__I just hope that she's not an immortal woman, I'll be damned if that ever happens to her. I'll become a mortal, and try not to drink the blood that I need. If I do…what do I do then? Donated blood? Buying it off of the __Black Market__, or somehow sneaking home to get it? _

He shook his head; he wasn't going to worry about that now. He felt sleep tug at him, and for the first time for a long time…

He fell straight for it.


	24. Chapter 64

Wedding Plans

Rachel tapped a pen to her mouth. Her wedding was coming up very, very fast. It was the 27th of January and she still hadn't finished planning it. Ellie decided to help her on some of the planning and Raph did a lot of it too. The only things that were missing was planning the vows, and making the bouquet. _'That is actually a good question, whether I want a bunch of flowers in my hands.'_

She sighed rubbing the pen against her lips. _'It's gotten harder to plan for these things, since I'm living in the complete underground. I don't even know where the wedding is going to take place; I guess I should ask Raph if he had an idea. I don't want to get married in a church. That's the last place I'm going. Maybe I could ask Ian or Lese to marry us……Heh that would be hilarious…' _She stopped playing with her pen and set the paper down. _'But they know what it means to love. They had that for centuries. Who else is better than them?'_

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Brianna asked as she flipped through the pages of a New York magazine filled with places to find wedding dresses and then plenty of examples mixed in with the pages.

"Who's going to marry us. Whether or not I'm walking down the aisle with flowers…What the vows are going to be." She groaned, "Whether or not I'm going to fit into my wedding dress. I mean I don't mind going causal with just my nightgown on, so that can be easily discarded if something does happen and I won't be able to wear the wedding dress. But the vows and everything aren't so easy to discard as typing a message so…bigger worries there."

"I think the vows would be my most nerve-wracking moment," Bria admitted and then stopped on a page, "Oh, my, gosh…" She threw the book in Rae's face, "Look at that!"

She took the book and blinked at the dress. "That is awesome." She stared and then whistled at the price. "I can't afford that much...I'm trying to budget money here, not blow it all off..." She sighed. She liked the dress a lot. It wasn't the traditional white wedding gown, but a white gown with black starting from her knees. There were only two strings that were attached to the dresses front.

Bria's mouth twitched and she marked the page before she started again through the pages, "What were you thinking of for flowers if you were going to carry some? I think you should…they'd be something to take your nervousness out on instead of the palms of your hands…"

"What kind of flowers?" She asked blinking. "Roses is pretty traditional, but I also like carnations." She admitted. "Red roses and white carnations to be exact…" She looked over at Bria when she caught sight of another dress. Black in the front and the back, but white was perfect on the right hand side. "That's interesting." She murmured. "I like it a lot."

"And it's not too much…700 bucks for this wedding dress isn't bad at all," Bria grinned.

"True." Rachel agreed. "Not a thousand like the other one." She paused. "Alright so we have the dresses picked out, the supposed bouquet that I might or might not carry…now we need a place, who, and my vows." She groaned wanting to bang her head against something. "And here's the sad thing, I have _no_ idea where I want to get married." She sighed to herself. "Did you find a good brides-maid-of-honor dress?"

"You bet!" Bria grinned and showed it to her, since it was marked in another magazine, "This one, here," she pointed to a completely dark red dress.

"Wow, which looks good." Rachel said in a happy voice. "And the price is reasonable too." She grinned.

"Two in one, then," Bria smiled and packed the magazines, "Ok, next step…Who, you said?"

"Yep. I'm thinking about asking Ian, but it's sort of ridiculous to think about." She sighed. "I could ask Ellie or Jacob but they'd think I'm nuts. I'm not asking Sammy or Electric." She shook her head. "But I don't want to get married in a church so a minister is out. Clearly out…"

"Have Ian do it, that'd actually be fantastic in my opinion," Bria smiled at her.

"I'll see if he'll do it…I doubt he would, but who knows." Rachel sighed with a light shrug. "No harm in trying to ask him…"

"That's the spirit! Now, what about the vows?" Bria sat up for this and grabbed a paper and pen, "We have basically everything planned except this and the color scheme."

"I don't want the boring kind of vows," Rachel said making a face. "That is too overrated." She tapped the pen to her mouth. "I want my vows to be…different. To have them actually _have_ meaning." She sighed softly.

"Just ramble off sayings, use quotes if you want...They should also be completely you," Bria told her as she scribbled little drawings on the corners of the page.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be……a rant or a ramble…" She gently traced her lip with the pen. "I want it……" Something clicked in her mind. "I have an idea……" She grabbed another piece of notebook paper that they had in stacks and started writing, sometimes crossing out stuff. "And what was the other part I had trouble with? I'm writing the vows…we picked the dresses…are we missing anything?"

"Just a color scheme and maybe what you want for food…" Brianna told her.

"I think Ellie can handle that part…the kinds of food I mean. The color scheme for what? The whole wedding?" She asked, "Or……for something else?"

"Just decoration," Bria smiled, "Give me colors and I can go from there. That'll be my job."

"Decorations colors," She murmured thinking to herself. "I don't know, why don't you ask Raph?" Rachel asked looking at her sister. She didn't want the whole wedding to be just about her and what she wanted in it. She actually wanted Raph to have at least some say in what was going on. "The colors should be his decision, oh and ask who he wants to do the wedding." She told her sister, "He really should have some say in this stuff."

"Gotcha," Bria smiled and stood up, grabbing her magazines, "Good luck with your vows, Esu," she grinned and bounced out the door to go find the boys and make her sneaky move about Rae's wedding dress.

"Okay……" Rachel replied, still scribbling on the paper. She knew her sister was going to take a long while for some of the chores given.

"Ellie-chan!!!!" Bria called first getting down stairs. She tripped on the last one and fell on her face, the magazines flying from her arms. She sneezed and sat up rubbing her nose, "Ouch…" she laughed anyway and bounced up, looking for her magazines. Thankfully, one fell in Matt's hands and one in Andrew's hands, the two people she would need for that job, "Fantastic, you two hold those," she grinned and bounded for the kitchen.

Ellie blinked as she looked over to see Brianna. "Bria," She blinked in surprise. "What's up? I heard you fall…you okay?"

Electric and Sammy were laughing hard alongside with Mikey and Raph. They hardly ever saw Bria fall, so they found it hysterical that she did. Andrew and Matt just looked at each other with the magazines in hand. "I think we're being used." Matt told Andrew.

"Or she just doesn't want to loose these." Andrew replied back. Leo just was speechless about Bria's fall, so he couldn't comment about what Andrew and Matt were talking about.

"I'm fabulous!" Brianna answered Ellie making a superhero stance, fist punching the air, "I have a quest for you, dear Ellie-chan," she grinned hugely.

"Oh really?" Ellie said folding her arms teasingly. "And what would this quest be? Scouting for another supernatural that somehow got out of the Fireside borderlines without anyone seeing? Or is there someone special you want to impress?"

Bria almost passed out laughing.

"Careful sweetie," Ellie said laughing a bit as she got a cup of water and handed it Bria. "You're going to die on us and I don't know how to revive them. That's Ian's job."

"I'm…sorry," Bria laughed a bit and took the water gratefully. She chugged it down, "Well, the reason why I called it a quest is because it's quite a challenge that I'm going to tell you about."

"Alright," Ellie said with a smirk, "Bring it on kid. What's the challenge? I'm sure I can do it. It'd be easy, hopefully."

"Rae told me to tell you that she wants you to create the entire food course set for the wedding," Bria said bluntly.

"Nope," Bria grinned, "And I'm sorry, I can't help with it, because I got my own quest to do." She bowed to Ellie and then bounded out of the kitchen, "Andy, Andy, Matt-chan!" she called and bounced to them, "Come with me to the Den, would you? I have some things to discuss," her grin turned mischievous.

"Okay…" Andrew and Matt said together and looked at each other. "You know I never seen you this hyper Bria-nii-chan." Matt said as she followed her into the den with Andrew right behind her.

"I'm going to guess that you need help?" Andrew asked with a smile.

"Well," Brianna shut the door behind them and went to the desk, "I still need colors from Raph so I can't exactly talk to you yet, Matt, but I need you in here anyway. Andy, yes, I need your help," she showed him the wedding dress magazine, "Thankfully these are from the same people so you can get them in one swoop, but Rae really wanted this one for her wedding dress," she pointed to it.

Andrew whistled at the price, "I'm guessing I'm going to pay for it?" He raised an eyebrow at Bria. "That's a lot of money your asking me…I can get it…but that's going to put me in debt for a while."

"Then why don't you just ask me?" Someone appeared from the shadows and waved. "I came back for a while. Just to show mom that I'm still alive…she's been calling my cell nonstop." Nicky smiled.

"Nicky-san!" Bria's eyes sparkled, "Yes, yes, I was thinking of you, two, but since you weren't here I had to ask Andy…" She shrugged and showed Andy another dress, "I sneakily told her this would be her wedding dress, but this I'm thinking can be her dancing one. Think you could get this one instead and the vamp gets the other?"

"That I can do," Andrew replied, with a slight smile.

Nicky took just a glance at the other dress and smirked, "I can get that too. I do owe her for giving me Loki, so this will even out everything." He looked at Bria with a smile, "So what are you two ladies going to do?"

"Obviously snip pink lemonade and watch you boys labor underneath us." Matt teased.

"I don't like lemonade," Brianna made a face and then shook her head, "I'm getting my dress, and then Matt, once we get a color scheme from Raph you and I are going shopping for decorations."

"Isn't Rae supposed to decide that?" Matt asked blinking at her.

Andrew and Nicky decided that it would be best if they just left. "Is there a special place you want us to meet Bria? Or should we just go and come back as we please?" Nicky asked half-teasing and half-serious.

"Um…Go and come back whenever," Bria answered the vampire.

"Aright, we leave." Nicky said with a smirk, pushing Andrew out the door first and walking out of the den as well.

"Should we ask the color schemes before we get the dress?" Matt asked, "Save us a lot of trouble of running around…"

"That's what I was planning on," Bria nodded and stood, grabbing Matt's hand and taking her with her back to the living room, "Raph, Rae wanted you to have a say in something for this wedding, so she said you get to pick the color scheme," she announced to the red ninja.

"She's going to let me pick." Raphael said with a slight hum. He didn't know what she was looking for in the wedding, and the connection was blocked off for now, so he couldn't ask. "I'd have to go with the colors black, red, white, and purple." He shrugged. "That's my color scheme anyway." "That actually be pulled off if we do the correct decorations." Matt said, placing a finger to her lips. "What do you think Bria?"

"I agree," Brianna grinned, "Come on, Matt! Let's go!" she grabbed Matt's hand, both of their jackets in case it started to rain like the weather channel said, and dragged her out the door.


	25. Big Bullet

Big Bullet

The next day after the embarrassing bridal shopping and getting checked out by all the other girls and having a few weird questions about his sexuality, he didn't want to admit that he had dodged a big bullet. Now that there wasn't anything for him to do, he was going to have to take a big shot…and he knew that his dad wouldn't be happy.

_'How do I word it?' _Nicky thought to himself. _'Oh, hey, dad, guess what? I had an epiphany that I don't want to be a vampire anymore. Oh and here's the funny thing, I'm in love with a girl that would love to keep her mortality. Did I mention that we're going to have a baby together? Yeah…he's going to be so proud of me.' _He sighed.

"Nicky? I thought I saw you a couple times yesterday, but you never stayed in one area for long…" a sweet voice said, a bit concerned. Nao smiled at the vampire, "You missed some cool action the past couple days, or did the others already tell you?" she asked.

"Uh…no…no one told me anything yet." Nicky said with a smile, "I've pretty much been in hiding." He rubbed the back of his neck. "A little cowardly, but…heh…what can I do? I sort of would like to keep my life."

"You really actually can't be killed like a normal vampire," Nao told him, "And no, not wanting to tell Ian isn't cowardly. He can be a little ruthless...From what I gathered from Lese, he's mellowed out throughout the years. He might hit you one or twice but the rest will be screaming fury. Not that bad unless he has that unique power over words."

"Oh, trust me, Nao; you don't want to be in my situation at all." Nicky said. "Imagine you falling in love with a mortal. That's fine and dandy as long as you change her in the end. Okay, what if she doesn't want to? You dump her." He shrugged. "Now picture this conversation, its the same thing only she's carrying your child. Big time explosion…I don't think the house will be left standing unless mom sides with me. Which I don't think she would… She really does want I to be a vampire...or maybe she doesn't and I don't know. Either way, the impressions I get don't change."

He sighed, "I just don't know how I'm going to give out three bad news all at once." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You are really over-estimating this whole situation," Nao shook her head, laughing, "I know a bit more than you seem to, and I just had about half a pint, maybe less, that's it!" she grinned and shook her head.

"Ok, how about this, so you're not so frightened when you go in there...one event that happened while you were gone was the fact Sam and Electric had a scuffle..." she told him the whole story save for after Michelangelo ran off to find Raphael.

He whistled at the end, "Damn. That is one hell of an event. I should have been there...at least to make sure it didn't get so out of hand like it had been." He shook his head. "Alright, that does make me feel a little better." He sighed and stood up, "So, off to the lion's den to poke a sleeping one and see if it reacts. What fun…" He winked at Nao. "Oh...is Mikey and Raph alright? Those fire burns can get worse than better."

"I healed him up, but it took more out of me than I thought," Nao told him, trying to hint at what she said before, but smiled, "You're the lion's son; there won't be too much damage." She opened the door and shoved him in, "Trust me." She closed the door behind him.

Nicky looked at the room. His father was standing, comfortably while his mother was sitting on top of the coffin. It was obvious they had been talking. "Uh…hi…" He said.

"Nicolas…sweetheart," Lese said, blinking at him. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh…yeah…I sort of figured." Nicky said, rubbing the back of his neck again, _'I'm the lion's son, huh, Nao?'_ "Well...I kind of need to talk to you anyway…so I guess……" He shrugged, "I walked in on a good time. Um...how do I begin this...You know that I'm dating Ally right?"

"Allison, Nicolas. Call her by her name." Lese abolished.

"Of course, we know," Ian said with a slight nervous smile. "Why?"

"Well...She doesn't want to be one of us, and she's with my child, and....I don't want to be a vampire…even though I'm really stuck like this for eternity."

Silence. Perfect and total silence. Nicky started to feel fidgety and nervous. Ian hadn't said a word and Lese was watching the both of them, as if she was wondering about whose side she was going to take. As fast as a second, Ian got to him and smacked him over the head, hard, "A child? I raised a better son than that. I know that there are times when an eternity is a long time to deal with, but a child and a mortal?"

"Ian. Please." Lese murmured.

Ian didn't listen. "You are to change her, regardless. That child will have to grow up before you change him either."

"That's the point, dad, I don't want any of us to go through this." Nicky said his voice in a snap. "I hate it, it's not that it's tiring, it's the fact that everyone that I know in this warehouse and the other warehouses in the gang territory die. I'm going to see that, and I'll see it over and over again. I don't want Ally to have that."

Ian looked stunned for a while before saying harshly, "You cannot change who you are, Nicolas."

"No, your right…I can't change that I'm a vampire. I can't change that I'm in love with Ally and that I don't want her to become like me. She doesn't want it either, so it's an agreement there. As for the child? I don't want her or him to have this curse, but I know that if I'm asked, I'll tell him about my experience and see if she or he still wants it."

Ian growled and smacked him over the head again. This time Lese stood up and stood in between the two men. "Stop this." She said watching her husband. "My love, I was once human and you changed me to be like this. I don't mind living for eternity, I asked you for it. Allison asked Nicolas to keep her limit of being human. I find courage in her, to be able to see death and not want to evade it like we have."

Ian faltered looking at Lese and asked in a soft voice, "You are not on my side?"

"Not for this, Ian." She gently took his hand. "Nicky was once part vampire and part human as well. A hundred years would have been long enough for anyone that had a child, but we...we were selfish. If Allison and Nicolas do not want to have their child become pure vampire, and the child does not wish it either, then that is the course the child and Allison takes."

Ian stared at his wife and looked away, "And what about Nicolas, Lese?" "If he wishes to live his life the way he wishes, then who are we to deny him that? I gave birth to a son, Ian. Not to a slave to our bidding. Not to a soulless demon that has no path. He has a path, and he has stared down on it for such a long time. Let him go...he is an adult now…has been for centuries."

Lese gently moved away from Nicky who was watching his mother with wide eyes. He would have thought for sure that his mom would be on his dad side. Ian looked at him and silence once more turned long. A hand raised and another whack to the head made it clear to Nicky that he wasn't accepted into the family any more. Or at least not in his father's eyes…What surprised him was when Ian spoke, "Why didn't you tell us so much sooner, Nicolas? Hybrids grow up so fast, and unpredictable...you could have come to me, to your mother...to the both of us."

"I was sort of afraid." Nicky admitted. "That once I said everything there wouldn't be me anymore."

"Oh, Nicky," Ian said with a slight smile. "I won't lie that I was upset, but your mother is right. Has been for a long time…You're an adult now. You should make your own decisions, and seek to make your own family."

"Thanks dad." Nicky said with a pleased smile, "Mom."

"You are welcome, Nicolas. Now, you should make sure that you stay near Allison's side. Call if she has the child……there should not be any harm in bringing her to a hospital if it comes to that." Lese smiled. Ian gently opened the door and Nicky happily ran out of the room.


	26. Vampire Baby

Vampire Baby

Nicky frowned when he got back to Ally's apartment. Something felt off. The heartbeats that he was hearing were frantic and fast. He practically ran to where he could hear where the heartbeats where. The door to the bathroom was open, just slightly and he cautiously pushed it open. Ally was leaning against the wall, wearing a bathrobe and obviously had just gotten out of the shower. "Ally?" He asked worriedly.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here, Nicky." Ally said her voice strained. It hurt. It hurt so much, and it wasn't even the contractions that were making her feel this pain. The child itself was. "She wants out, I think."

"Labor?" He wanted to swear.

"Yes." Ally bit back a scream, but she knew that wouldn't last. Not for long, "Labor. Now, Nicky, if your done being dumbfounded you'd help me."

Nicky nodded, "Right." He knew that his mom said that a hospital would be fine, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be for Ally. He had to think of a way to help her. He knew that he had been more mortal than vampire since she had him in a hospital, but Ally's child seemed to be more vampire than human. That wasn't good… "Ireneus."

"Who?" Ally asked blinking at Nicky.

He bit his lip, he didn't want to take Ally into a vampire's threshold since it would be more than likely that she would turn into something that she didn't want to turn into in the first place. However there was very little choice in the matter. "I'm going to take you to Ireneus. He doesn't help humans often, but I'll make him help you if I have to force him. Do you think you can last a bit longer so I can take you to him?"

"Yes, yes." Ally said impatiently. "Just help me."

Nicky snickered to himself and picked her up carefully. "Close your eyes and concentrate on the baby." He whispered before he left the apartment by going out the window he came in from.

Ireneus flipped through another page of his book from _Jacquelyn Frank_'s "The Nightwalkers" series. The one in his hands, called '_Damien_' was one of his favorite because Damien himself was a vampire, and he liked to nit-pick the poor book even though it fascinated him just like the Twilight Saga did. Human's ideas on Vampires was so intriguing, he had to sometimes go congratulate the person who got the closest. No, no, not to kill, just do what any fan would, get an autograph. Cliché, but it was fun in his long and boring life.

There was a loud pounding at the door with a yell, "Ireneus I swear to god that if you don't open up this door I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Which would be however long yours is, dear lad, since I am pure like you," Ireneus stood after marking his page and went to the door. He heard two rapid heartbeats and groaned, "You didn't, Nicolas…" he opened his door and stared, absolutely amazed, "You did…"

"If you have time to be amazed you have time to _help her_?" Nicky pleaded. "Please, Ireneus? I need your help and she does too."

"In, lad, in," Ireneus motioned for Nicky to come inside, his Irish brogue thick with annoyance but also amusement. He shut the door, "If you weren't one of the two things you are, I would've slammed the door in your face, do you know that, Nicolas?"

"What two things were that be?" He asked as he got in the room. It was decorated with different collection pieces from Ireland and Italy, and most of the furniture was made of wood. "Can you help her?"

"You both Ian Kelly's son and you're pure like me, what more can an old vamp like me say?" Ireneus muttered in irritation, rolling his grass green eyes, and led him into a guest room, "In here, follow me," he ordered and then pulled the sheets down and piled the pillows, "Set her here while I get my things…"

Nicky gently placed Ally down on the bed and gripped her hand gently; Ally was trying her best not to scream or cry or anything. The baby was hurting her. The child wanted _out_ as in _now_.

"For goodness sake's, lass, let it out. Scream, cry, it does no good to just keep it held inside," Ireneus sighed as he went opposite of Nicky, on the other side of Ally, "Don't try and push, just breath," he soothed and cut off her shirt. He took out his numbing supplies and then his scalpel.

Ally nodded, scared of what he was going to do. Nicky just gripped her hand tightly and murmured soothing words in Latin, knowing that she would be too worried about translating them to worry about the scalpel.

"Oh, a human who hates sharp things but in love with a vampire, what irony," Ireneus mused and chuckled before he started the C-section. His mouth twitched and he wrinkled his nose. Ally was his least favorite blood type, so he had little chance of his fangs showing, but as he watched Nicolas he found the boy was having difficulties.

Nicky was struggling. He had sworn off blood for days. The smell of it was mouthwatering. It was taking everything he had not to go after it. He had to keep his eyes away from the wound, so he looked at his knees and started whispering more words in Latin, more to distract himself than to help Ally.

Ally let out a small scream since the baby was trying to force its way out. The small scream turned high pitched and then ended as she swallowed the rest of it. It hurt not to push, and the child was trying it's best to get out fast.

"Grab a mask, boy, it'll help but not for long, I'm afraid," Ireneus told him and then he finally got to the vampire embryo. It was just as tough as a vampire's skin but had more give. He changed scalpels and was about to put it to the embryo, but a small rip was already forming. He watched as the child was trying to get out on his own, but he decided to help it.

Nicky carefully let Ally go and grabbed the mask. He decided to put some smelling salts in there. It wasn't going to help for long, but it'd keep him at bay. He got back to Ally's side.

She grabbed his hand. "Don't…please…" Ally let out a small scream but swallowed the rest of it to finish. "Don't leave."

"I won't." He promised.

"Calm yourself, little one, no need to be hasty," Ireneus was saying and then he finished cutting the entire embryo out, since it wouldn't dissolve well in Ally's body, though he did it in a good enough way she could have another child if she wished. He cut the sides away and after picking the entire thing up he then swiftly turned away, using his speed. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it up.

Ally looked at Nicky, "Did he say what?"

"No…" Nicky said biting his lip and decided to let her hand go so he could grip the bed. "He didn't. Not yet. He likes mystery. Won't tell us until he's done sewing you up or something…"

"Quite right, Nicolas," Ireneus smirked and set the child off to the far side of the bed and then took out his stitching supplies. He glanced up and saw Nicky was close to hyperventilating, his control almost out. The old vampire ran his hand through his white-blonde hair and then started stitching.

Nicky was pale, sick, and he knew that he loosing control and fast. The mask was slipping from his face, exposing him more to the blood that was being stitched. The scent that managed to be caught by him, threw him off of the rope. He bit Ally's neck that she accidently exposed to him when she looked toward the baby.

"Nicolas!" Ireneus gasped in horror and his swift fingers finished the stitching, but then the thread started dissolving and the wound that surely would've become a scar went back to its former state. This is what normally happened to humans before they were killed completely. They'd half-way change and then once their blood was drained, they'd dissolve before anyone found them, the venom burning them from the inside out until they were ashes.

Nicky couldn't hear him. The first drop of blood tasted so good to him, that he had to keep going. He had to. Ally had just let out a small gasp. He couldn't stop himself.

"Nicolas, come back to your senses! You're killing your mate, Nicky, let her go," Ireneus pleaded, zipping around to grab the young yet pure vampire. "You must let he go!" He was frantic, Ian or Lese or both would surely kill him if they found out that he let their son kill off his own mate. For goodness sake, he may be old and grumpy and disliked humans, but that didn't mean he didn't believe in Soul-Mates or those who were Lifebonded. Dear lord, no, he also knew this vampire child would need both parents around to raise him.

There was a soft little toddler's voice next that helped in pleading, and a little hand was placed on Nicky's face, "Nicky…Daddy? Momma talk of you, I know you…"

Nicky blinked and looked at the child. He was in such a state of shock that he stopped what he was doing. He slowly pushed himself away from Ally and looked at the boy. He wiped his mouth of the blood and winced, realizing whose it was. "Oh my god…" He murmured to himself, both amazed that a _child_ got him out of the frenzy, and who he had cast the curse upon.

Nicky was slapped over the head very hard, "You imbecile! Do you realize what you just about did? She's lucky she IS changing, instead of burning. Has no one told you? You almost had a self-made cremation you MORON!" Ireneus hit him again, "The means to become like a human is to do it gradually, not stop cold-turkey!" he grabbed his things and stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

Nicky took a deep and calming breath, trying to steady himself. He couldn't believe what he did to Ally. He changed her…He went against her wishes and _changed her_. _'My god…what did I do? Oh god, I'm so sorry, Ally.'_ Tears sprang to his eyes and he hesitantly reached out to touch her, _'I'm so sorry…'_

Since Ally was still unconscious, little timid hands touched Nicky's. the little boy who they belonged to blinked up at him with upset blue eyes that had a starburst of hazel in them, and brown hair with caramel natural highlights.

"I'm sorry, little one." He murmured to him as he gently picked the child up. "We didn't even think about a name for you yet…I'm so sorry. For what happened……it must have scared you." The child was a perfect mix of himself and Ally. He knew that so well. The heartbeat that he could hear brought him some comfort. At least he didn't curse his child to be like this forever. It was the only comfort he had.

"Daddy, you're the one scared. I just scared for you," the boy reached and the tiny hands brushed away the tears. Then he added, "She kept calling me Daniel."

"Daniel." He looked at the child. So Ally did name the child, and he knew that it was a name. "I suppose she knew you were a boy then, and just wanted to have my doubts. That's so like her." He chuckled softly. "Alright, Daniel, welcome to the family." He gently kissed the boy's forehead, "This wonderful weird family."

\

Daniel grinned, showing his fangs happily, "Oh," he tilted his head, "Momma fine now, why don't you try and wake her?" he suggested.

Nicky just froze. Should he? Should he even try? He bit his lip as he looked at his son. Deciding that he had nothing to lose, he gently reached over and gently shook her, "Ally? Sweetheart?"

Ally groaned softly and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked over toward who was shaking her and blinked. When did she sit up? She didn't even notice that she was holding onto Nicky's hand. "What?"

"Ally…I'm so…so sorry." Nicky said, "It got really hard for me to control the bloodlust and…"

"I…I changed into a vampire?" She asked, staring at him.

Nicky didn't know what else to do but to nod.

"Nicky…I know that I said that I wouldn't mind staying mortal…" Ally began.

Nicky cut her off in surprise, "But the fact is, is that you wanted to _be_ a vampire?"

She nodded, "I didn't think that you'd lose your control like that. I'm so sorry, I should have sent you away when I realized it……it hurt you."

"I'm fine…I was afraid you'd never talk to me again." If Nicky could blush, that would be exactly what he would be doing, "Cheesy."

"I'd talk to you even if I did hate you. Now then," Her attention was distracted by the little boy that Nicky held in his arms. "Hello sweetheart." She murmured gently holding her arms out to take the child away from him. "Momma's fine now. I'm sorry that I scared you. I didn't mean to."

Daniel grinned and reached out to her also, "I no worry, I stopped Daddy in time," he smiled, "He was the one scared for you, Momma."

Nicky gently let Daniel go to Ally and she just smirked at him. "Well, I think we had enough of scaring one another for today. Have I said anything about loving the both of you?" She gently kissed Daniel's cheek. "You saved me."

"Oh and make me be the dragon." Nicky pouted.

Ally laughed and gently kissed his cheek too. "I was merely playing."


	27. Parties

Parties

Raphael laughed at something Sam said and pushed the security numbers on the gate Donatello had set up at one point or another. Ian had bought the castle for him as a wedding/family gift and his brothers so they wouldn't have to worry about ownership if Don decided to renovate or if the city was going to try to excavate. They were safe in all areas now.

"Now, guys, a few rules before we go inside," Raph grinned, "One…try not to make too much of a mess. Don and Lily had most breakables moved somewhere else for us, but still, if we don't clean up, Lily'll kill us." He opened the door to the castle, "Two, don't get in front of Master Splinter while he watches his Soaps…that'll end badly."

He flipped on the lights, "Three, let's just have _**FUN**_."

The ninja brothers had to bite back a large smile when Sam and Electric immediately just stared at the castle's interior. Jacob was just as impressed, but he was quiet as to not say a word. "Fun would be the best thing ever." Electric said to them all, "And this place? It's big enough to cover a party or two. Maybe more if you guys wanted to transform this thing into some sort of club or shop or whatever."

Sam just rolled his eyes and followed him further inside. "Remember, we're not here to make any damage." His sarcasm was turned on high, "And make sure you stay away from the outlets. We don't need another scene like that."

"I'd never." Electric said looking shocked.

Jacob looked over at the brothers'. "I'm surprised that your Master is allowing a party inside this place. Especially with those two running around going free…" He had to admit, it'd make the party liver than anything. Electric and Sam did have a talent for that.

"As long as we're happy," Raph answered the bird shifter a bit sadly, "He doesn't mind."

Jacob watched Raph for a while before saying, "Then why is there a frown? You have a kind Master. Ian only let the girls have the warehouse because Lese's in the girl's party." Ian rolled his eyes, "The castle gives us more room, and it'd be nice to walk in besides just sneaking in." Nicky smirked, "And don't I have a good game for you guys to play. I'm sure it'd get boring after awhile, but hell it'd be fun."

Raphael laughed nervously; "I'm sure it will…" he shivered a bit at the sneaky look on the vampire's face and walked inside farther. He didn't feel like answering Jacob about his frown. There used to be a time when Splinter would do anything and everything with them, but now the rat was growing too old to play.

He grinned and as he reached the food court set up for them, "Let's eat. I got a really awesome movie we can watch before Splinter comes out to watch his shows. Then we can play whatever game we can cook up along with the ones already set up."

Nicky rubbed his hands together. "Ooh this will be exciting."

Raph raised an eyebrow and then chuckled, going to plug the movie into the hodgepodge of TVs Michelangelo had put together long ago, "How's Dark Knight sound to everyone?"

"Sounds good," Nicky said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Sam agreed along with everyone else.

"Let's watch it." Mikey said excitedly.

"Just don't quote it." Leo reminded his little brother.

Rae laughed joyously. It was so strange throwing a party without the boys around, but it also felt so...opening. "Amazingly done, Ellie, Bria and of coarse Mattie!" She said hugging each in return. They had literally thrown everyone out including herself just so they could decorate the warehouse for the bachelorette party. "Thank you guys so much." She said clapping her hands together.

Lese laughed, "I just had to go and give them permission to do this. It has been a long while since we had a party. Just a girl's one that is." She winked over at three girls.

"It was all Bria's idea, don't start giving out credit." Ellie protested.

Brianna grinned hugely, "I'm glad you like it, Esu," she laughed.

"Remind me to return the favor one of these days that way we'll be even." Rae told her. "Wow, just wow." She gushed softly. "So then, what shall we do? Watch a chick flick? Talk?"


	28. Pole Lessons

Pole Lessons  


Electric cursed and cursed and cursed again. While he was the one that had to clean up the mess, he was not happy in the least to know that Sam wasn't doing a thing to help him get through this with any dignity. Instead, the fire-wielder made things practically impossible for the electric-wielder to do a thing. If Electric did one thing, Sam ruined it to make him spend more time on it. Raph had told him that after he was done cleaning up the room, to press the button and they can leave. All could leave.

It was like Sam didn't know that everyone wanted to go home. "Sam, you do that one more time and I knock your head off so far you'd think it's a star in the sky." He hissed as Sam once more made another mess for him to clean up.

"You only get do it once." Sam chided. "Come on Trevor, we know that you couldn't hold your liquor. You must really like cleaning. I never knew." He snickered.

Electric wasn't sure if he should just dishonor his consequences and give it to Sam to do, or what. He gripped the broom tighter and decided that it could make an excellent weapon if Sam continued to pester. Nicky was still out cold…the poor vamp. He supposed that the Sake was pretty strong for him. Way to strong…Ian was walking around as if he didn't pass out at all, which Electric wished, that he had the stamina to have. Maybe then the light wouldn't hurt so much, his head wouldn't give him the same drum-beat, and most of all he could get home faster.

"Sam, if you continue to hinder Electric's work, I won't invite you back here," Raphael threatened his fellow fire wielder as he watched Splinter help Michelangelo with his hangover using some sort of special technique. Leonardo was doing the same thing to Donatello.

Sam quit as if those were the most magical words in the universe. Electric was grateful that finally he wouldn't have to do the same thing for hours on end. Ian casually pushed his son off of one of the couches and dragged him away so Electric could work easier. "You need any help?"

"Nah, my bet, my stupid consequence," Electric replied to the leader. "I'm just having a blast." He said a little sarcastically. His pride had been wounded. He really had thought that Sam or someone other than himself would be the one doing this. Instead, it was like irony decided to knock on an iron door and ruin his plot with a vengeance. "Next time I'm so practicing how to hold sake."

"And Nicky's going to help you with that?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Just because he couldn't keep ruining Electric's work didn't mean that he couldn't just play with him.

Electric paused, looking out of the still KO vampire. "Ally's going to murder him." He finished straightening out the last of the stuff and looked over at Raph, "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really, no," Raph smiled, "But you might want to think about your counters for a blackmail threat," he said this to both Electric and Sam and then told them about what Nicky did, "Though don't let him know I told you, he's probably got something up his sleeve for me as well."

"Unless it's embarrassing you at your wedding, I don't know what Nicky would have for you." Electric said looking at Sam. "What I do know is that we're going to have to bring out the big ones."

"Oh boy, his father wouldn't know what do to with him after such a big humiliation." Sam snickered. "Oh well, this all depends on Nicky's move. Don't worry fellow-fire-brother we'll protect your identity."

"Are you still drunk?" Electric asked, looking at him.

"It's a big possibility." Sam agreed.

"Nice…" Raph shook his head and watched as everything was finally done. He stood and went to hug his father, "We'll be back" he said.

Master Splinter placed a soothing hand on Raph's head, "I know you will. Take care, and be careful going back."

"We will," Raph promised and went to the door, "Are you coming, you guys?" he asked.

"Yeah," Leo helped Mikey and Don stand up and they watched as Ian grabbed Nicky and flung him over on to his back. "Going to run to the warehouse?" Leo asked the vampire.

"I will meet you there." Ian agreed, gently getting out of everyone's way so he could get out of there quicker.

"God I'm jealous." Sam muttered to himself.

"That's what you get for being drunk." Electric teased, poking his side.

"Are we leaving or are you two going to play chicken?" Mikey asked, raising eyebrow.

"We're coming." The two chorused together and got with the group to get out and back to the warehouse.

Brianna groaned as she came from the bathroom, "I'm going to hurt Leo when he gets home unless he comes up with a really good explanation as to why he got drunk. He can hold his liquor, yes, but a cup or two more and he would've been out. Don't quote me on this, but I've never been so glad coffee existed," she said sighing.

Lily and Nao sighed, "I agree…"

Bria grabbed her cup of herbal tea, "You're lucky, Ella. Andy didn't go with them…" she and the three other girls took a sip of their teas, "Matt, are you going to be so kind as to fix my make-up?" she asked sweetly and slightly pitifully. She did want to look nice like everyone else for when the guys got home.

"Sure. I'm just glad that I don't have your ladies problem." Matt had to admit, she was happy that she knew how to hold her liquor. Sam sure as hell didn't have an idea how to hold it. She lightly just overtone what she did and re-did the lipstick, the eyes, and the blush so that the waves of sickness didn't show up. "And it was a party; I just hope that the strippers were hot."

"MATT!" Rachel screamed suddenly, looking downright horrified. "No! Just…just no!"

"It's a party Rae." Matt sighed, rubbing the back of her neck to smooth out the muscles before she continued fixing Bria's make up. "It was bound to happen."

"What if Raph—"

"Do you know what the word kidding is?" Matt asked, looking over at the soon-to-be-bride. "I'm pretty sure that Splinter wouldn't allow it, so just chill and stop panicking."

Rachel just bit her lip. She didn't mind getting drunk, she had been there and done that. The strippers on the other hand made her worry about what Raph would have or what he could have done. If they didn't go off to a local showing and they stayed at the castle, she would be happy. Very, very happy. As for the moment, she was only scared about what Raph was going to do when he comes back.

Lese sighed, "I sure hope that Nicky knows how much he had and that he did not get too drunk. Ally cannot hold her liquor. I know this because he told me himself."

"A girl that can't stand blood or sharp things would have trouble inside a bar." Matt agreed. "How about you Ellie, are you okay?" The dog-shifter kept fainting every few minutes.

"I just want to know what Jacob had that made him so drunk." Ellie said finally, "And whether or not I can get some."

"Masochist," Matt muttered as she pulled away from Bria, "You look good now. I'm sure that Leo had a good reason for having some fun. He does need to lighten up some, girl. A lot."

"I know that," Bria swatted at the cross-dresser, "I want to be the one giving him some fun, though," she explained blushing ever so slightly, "I should buy a pole-dancing tape or something, going back to the subject of strippers…" she mused.

"I can easily teach you," Gabriella told Bria grinning, resting her chin on inter-laced fingers, violet eyes coy.

Lily raised an eyebrow and Nao shook her head. "We have no idea what you're talking about to begin with, so we have no comments."

"Oh really? I'd love to pass on Varvara's tricks," Ella smirked sensually.

"This is reminding me of a club I used to work at." Rachel muttered to herself. "You guys are kidding about stripping for the boys right?"

"I don't mind." Matt said, placing a finger to her lips. "I used to strip at my first job. A strip joint. No club or anything. Just a room with a bunch of peep holes." She looked over at Ella, "But how did Varvara teach you how to strip? Was she a former stripper or what did she used to do?"

Ella smirked and shook her head, "Every girl when they reach 13 learns it. A tradition my clan has. It's not only sexy, but spiritual. It's not dirty like today's disgusting strippers, however. It's actually happens occasionally at the Inn. It's meant as a mating dance, where you pour all of your heart into your movements and flow as if time itself cannot touch you…"

After a small pause, Gabri went on, "The men are not allowed to even grope or be within reaching distance of us. Until I met Aleksey again, besides birthdays I usually went there during those times. Women who have not met their mate do it to try and attract a potential, or they just to it for the fun of it. I did it for the fun. Often times, too, it's done to arouse a partner."

"There's different styles." Rachel commented. "And the no touching is a general rule among all clubs. I uh...had to work as a barmaid for a few of those clubs, so I sort of know the rules and the styles...lap dancing is one of the few that's up close and personal. The actual stripping is most common on a pole and doing dancing." She looked over at Ella and then shrugged, "I'm sorry, you were doing the explaining, but I just wanted to throw in the thoughts."

"Just for advice, when you're stripping…make it slow." Matt commented, thinking. "Like…seductive. Let the guys imagine and anticipate what's going to happen. Eagerness…that's why there's the rule for no touching. Some boys can't stop themselves."

True…" Ella admitted reluctantly. She wasn't all sure about Matt's way of thinking or Rae's about this subject matter, but oh well. She stood, "Shall we try to teach them, Mattie?" she asked, "I've noticed there's a pole in each room, we could set things up and stuff…" She looked at Ellie who had been quiet this whole time, "What about you, do you want to give it a go?" she asked softly.

Ellie blinked and looked at Ella. "I guess I could try…" She was used to walking around nude and she liked being in tight clothes, all signs that she could be a potential stripper, but dancing on a pole? She barely had any rhythm to do any sort to do any dancing. "But what if I fall or what if I misstep and accidently fling my clothes to the guys or…what do I do? Oh god, oh god, what if I do something totally wrong? I'm sorry…I'm just insecure about all of this. I'm not used to flaunting myself at others."

"You're not going to be flaunting yourself to anyone besides Jacob." Matt said, looking at Ella as if she had other plans with this.

Gabriella nodded firmly, "Mattie's correct. I was thinking we just go up to whoever's room, teach them, and even the beginners could try suggestions. Once that's person's got all we have to offer, we leave them in their room to practice alone and with their own tricks they wouldn't want seen by us. We could start with you, Ellie, if you wish. Then Nao, Lily, Bria…That's pretty much it since Rae's last on the list before we're all done."

"Sure." Ellie replied, biting her lip. "I guess that it's my room first then. So, do we start?" She didn't know what to do or anything.

"It'll be alright, Ellie," Ella grinned and wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders, "Come on, we have things to show and see," she said to the others as she started up the stairs first and got Ellie into her room, "Alright, first of all, put on Jacob's favorite outfit. That always helps," she stated going to set up the pole resting against a corner and set it up where it was supposed to go in the middle of the room. Ellie didn't have a bed, she had countless blankets and cushions all piled and set neatly in the corner, but no bed, so this was actually the perfect starting spot because it had plenty of room.

Ellie quietly went to her closet and looked through. She found a black tank top and her dark blue jeans. She decided that she was going to have to put the high heels on as well. Even though Ella told her 'outfit' she knew that underwear counted for something too. She went into her drawers and found a black thong and her dark red push up bra.

Taking off her current outfit, she slipped the other one on. "There?" She asked, a little uncertain. "What if this doesn't work? What if…I'm having way too many doubts about this, this isn't like me!"

"If you weren't having doubts, I'd be wondering if you were a robot or something." Matt told her. "Just relax. No one else is going to see it besides Jake."

"But what if he doesn't like it?" Ellie asked, now thinking the worst. What if he didn't like it? What if he thought that it was the worst thing that she ever done in her life?

"Ellyn," Lese said to her, finally breaking her silence. "If Jacob does not like it, ask him what you can do to improve, and practice at it to make it enjoyable. Not all beginners are expected to arouse a lot of customers. They are expected to dance and practice at what they know, and experiment from there. We are only to teach you the basics. Then you make your own moves and your own tricks for you to work on. There is nothing else that we will have you do besides."

Ellie nodded, still scared. She decided that it couldn't hurt. If Jacob didn't like it, then he would tell her what she could do to make it better. She would practice it until he thought that it was good enough or better. She just hoped that the first time wasn't too terrible. "Alright," She agreed. "Tell me what to do."

"Taking off the clothes or how to dance to the pole would be my first idea." Matt said, looking over at Ella. "But what you would do first?"

"Me?" Ella raised an eyebrow and pondered as the other girls came in and found a spot to sit, "I always just start the pole dancing and as I get into the flow, I start taking off what feels too hot or uncomfortable to move in first, then dance a bit more to get used to it not being there, and continue the pattern."

Gabri shook the pole a bit and frowned. She placed her hand up closer to the top and a soft glow went around it and when she shook it again it was sturdy. She smiled with relief and satisfaction, "Never use unsteady poles with beginners. Leave that for the more experienced dancers; it saves for more thrill," she quoted Varvara and laughed softly.

"Now, Ellie, get over here. First off we need you to get used to the dancing part of it. Save stripping for later…" Ella said grinning.

Bria shifted uncomfortably. She may be strait now, but she had been a bisexual girl leaning more toward the woman side of society. A fact she actually only shared with Rachel so far. The fact she was actually going to be watching this and then doing it herself thrilled and terrified her at the same time.

Rachel noticed this and gently nudged her and gave her a smile, "Most of the girls that I know that strip were bisexual or straight." She murmured to her. "If you and Ellie can get together though I'd be happy."

Matt gently smacked Rachel on the arm. "No ruining the happy ending you cupid-breaker."

Ellie grabbed the pole nervously and looked at Ella like she was about to get electrocuted or something. "Okay, so...how do I dance...do I pretend that the pole is my boyfriend and I'm trying to get some from him, or...what do I do? God I'm shaking." She shivered and true to her word, she was shaking from nerves.

"Chill," Lese soothed. "Ellyn you will be great at this with practice. Loosen your hips; get away from the pole until you feel like you can actually dance with it."

"Dance with it?" Ellie asked, looking more nervous.

"Each time you move," Lese gently took the poll and did a spin, bringing her leg up high against it. "You must act as if the pole is your lover. The men on the floor will imagine it to be them. That is the imaginary that will help you." She placed her leg down and moved aside. "I have lived hundreds of years, and done thousands of jobs. Trust me when I say that this is where practice makes perfect. You are nervous now, but if you continue and practice you will get used to it. I promise you."

"You can do it, Ellie," Ella grinned, "Have fun and just move with it…" She stepped back, to give Ellie more room.

Ellie just gripped the pole and did a spin, bringing her leg down and one leg up just a bit. As if she was doing a stretch. When she got up, she made sure to slide herself until she was standing and did another spin. "How as that? Lese? Ella?"

"If there is music for you to dance to, follow that beat. You were a little slow, but that is okay. You are just learning." Lese soothed. "Now then, after you slide and do your spin, do something that you would think will arouse another. Another movement you think will make them…want you."

She gently pushed Ellie away and repeated what Ella did. Only after the spin, she arched herself away from the pole, sliding off her shirt. "If you are wearing a dress, you would want to slide it downwards." She told Ellie. "If you are wearing a tie, or something for your neck, take it off slowly. Casually…"

Ellie nodded again, nervous once more. Lese took her shirt from the ground and slid it back on. "Try again." She coaxed Ellie. "If this is too uncomfortable for you, you do not have to do it."

"No! I mean…no…I want to do it. It's been a while since me and Jake has…done something sexual." Ellie said, blushing with embarrassment.

"What do you consider the best dancing music for something like this, Lese?" Bria asked curiously. The mention of music perked her interest more. She shifted and her body flushed, but she otherwise leaned forward to watch them more closely.

"That's a good question…" Gabriella mused, "My people and your people sort of clash when it comes to music. Though…we go for more guitar-based music, sort of in the middle, and then flutes and such…But for you, Ellie, I don't know what would be best for you to dance to."

"Sex music." Rachel replied, before Lese could speak. "Anything dirty…Cyclone, Temperature, Freak-a-leek, Hotline, Yummy, all those songs can be good stripping music. Dance music can also be good."

"Something that spikes the mood," Lese continued with a smile. "Something that arouses the both of you, or you can pretend to be aroused too."

Ellie paused for a moment before saying, "I'm going to have to look through my music collection for anything."

"Alright, let's look, then, and that'll probably help you," Ella suggested and pranced over to the music collection.


	29. To Put on a Show

**Lese**

_Hips Don't Lie_ by Shikara

**Ellie**

_Paris to Berlin_ by Infernal

**Matt **

_Fever for the Flava_ by Hot Action Cop

To Put On the Show

The door to the warehouse opened and the first words out of Sam's mouth that everyone was thinking of went something along the lines of, "What the fuck happened to our place?" The rooms were dark, there were different neon lightning that stopped when it hit a door. There was a little table that blocked the rest of their way.

The sign hanging off of the table was written: _**Find a girl. **_

Sam raised an eyebrow, before Rachel came out of the den, rolling her eyes. "Oh! You guys came home!"

"It looks like a club." Jacob replied, looking around at the lighting, "What's going on?"

"Oh? This?" Rachel asked, looking at the setting. "I guess Lese really did…sort of…go overboard didn't she?" She laughed nervously before saying, "Well on the table you find your girl. Like Ian find's Lese." She shrugged. "And then you follow the color the name is on. Like if Sam gets Matt's name and the color is blue he follows blue."

"And I'm going to guess that Matt will be on a red slip." Sam replied, "Or somewhere near a reddish orange since we have two people with that color already."

"Yours will be red." Rachel said with a small smile, "Unfortunately I decided to sit out of the fun. Anyway, grab your girl's name and follow the lights." She bounced back to the couch and watched as everyone looked to find whoever.

Leonardo caught Bria's name on a nice blue slip, Michelangelo with a bright orange, Donatello with a lilac purple, Ian with a black paper and white chalk, Sam got the red slip just like Rae explained. "So we follow the neon lights?" Sam asked, pointing upwards on the ceiling.

"Yup," Rachel said with a smile. "Think you can do that without falling?"

"That depends…" Sam said, wearily.

Raphael snickered as everyone eagerly followed their colored light, especially Leo and Mikey who had a small race up the stairs, Don not too far behind. Ian was already out of sight the moment he picked his up. Sam was hesitant as was Jacob as they read small messages in their slips. He went and sat down next to Rae, "What in the world is this _for_?"

"Do you honestly want to know?" Rachel asked as the two boys just looked at each other and shrugged at one another as they left. "They decided it would be fun to make fun of my anxiety that this happened to _you_ so, they all became strippers for the night…And just to tease the guys…" she continued.

Raphael laughed hysterically, "Fantastic," he snickered and told her of the blackmail Nicky was somehow going to use and Sam's and Electric's schemes to make it backfire.

"Their getting laid tonight," Rachel replied, with a small smile. "I'm pretty sure that Sam's going to rub it in Nicky's face and maybe he's going to break out Nicky's embarrassing photo collection." She placed a finger to her lips and winked. "Do you want to get out of the warehouse and just hang out so we don't have to listen to the mixtures of the music and other things?"

"That works," Raphael grinned and stood, "How about a ride together on my Shell-Cycle?" he suggested.

She got up as well with a smile on her face, "That will be perfect." She gestured to the door, "Let's go."

Ian quietly walked into his room, surprised to see that the lights weren't dark, but dimmed. He noticed that the coffins were pushed away from the middle of the floor, and was leaning against a wall.

The sound of trumpets calling a name made him turn and fell into his seat in shock. Lese was wearing a blue miniskirt and her shirt was showing off her cleavage easily. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail. She twirled herself against the pole and slid up and down on it. She shook her hips without moving too much of her upper part, and suddenly spun on the pole, bringing herself away, but letting him have a good eye at the other part of her body. She took out her ponytail out and her hair fell down in perfect waves.

He gripped the chair tightly, watching her torture him without even touching. The way she was moving after those basic movements, he only describe as erotic. Her hips were doing most of the movement, and she didn't even have to say a word, the dancing said it all. Just like how the song said, hips don't lie.

Lese smirked, watching her husband as she continued to bend her body and stretching it in different ways just to tease him. To torture him…Her fingers quickly undid her shirt, but she didn't take it off yet, keeping to the beat. She decided to keep watching him, just to see what he would do if he knew she was watching every reaction. He gripped the chair, and he could just feel the heat. They didn't even have any body heat, since they were technically dead.

He watched her, shaking her hips on cue, her shirt coming off and the way she touched the pole. He wanted to touch her, to tell her that it was enough, but he knew the rule of the general clubs in town. No touching the dancers. No matter how arousing they were. He just was going to have to swallow back every desire he held, until the dance was done. Then he'd show her what torture he had been placed on.

_"I'm wearing the sexiest outfit I can find. I won't disappoint. You will really enjoy this."_

Was what Jacob's note said, and he wondered what the hell got into his girl. Even though they hadn't done it in a long time, he wondered what could have been the occasion. He knew that he shouldn't be too judgmental about it all. It could be that Ellie just wanted another chance to try. He could give her that.

However, when he opened the door, he stared at the sight before him. She wasn't just wearing the sexiest outfit, she was wearing his favorite. She wasn't in a room with candles, she was in a room that was dimmed and held the color of his strip surrounding them. She looked…mythical.

The song started and their eyes met, she went down on the floor and wrapped a leg around it, spinning herself upwards and she gripped the pole and pulled herself to it, and casually slid the tank-top off, but instead of flinging it to the side, she wrapped her wrists in it and around it and she smirked at him and she arched herself against the metal object, shivering delicately at the 'longing for you' lyric, and she got herself out of the cloth binding and tossed it to Jacob who could smell her unique scent all over it, besides the strawberry perfume that she had on.

He wasn't sure what she wanted him to do with it, but if she had been trying to get him to long for her more, she succeeded. He watched as she did different things, he could tell that they were all experiments and she was watching his reactions to see what to take out and keep in the dance. _'Worry-wart…'_ He thought fondly, making the poor girl start feeling self-conscious about even continuing, but when he nodded. She gave a weak smile and continued with her dancing.

_'If only she knew how much she was torturing me, maybe then she'd lighten up,'_ Jacob thought to himself, a small smile creeping on his face as he watched his girl try to please him. She pleased him alright, without even having to try.

She smiled at the smile that Jacob was giving her, raising her spirits up a bit. Her rhythm got faster, and she started to decide for herself and not because he was in the room, about what movements she could use that would fit the music. Seeing her let go of her worries made Jacob shiver quietly to himself…The way she flashed and teased her curves at him, and the way she made him long for her touch made him want to end the whole song somehow. Instead, he just kept to himself, gripping his arms to stop himself from pouncing on her.

Ellie swung her hips in time for a while, discreetly slipping the skirt that she was wearing downwards without his realizing. When he saw that she was in nothing but her underwear, he had to grip something else. The chair that was in the room sounded good. He went over and sat down, gripping the arms tightly, maybe this will stop him from doing anything stupid, like ravishing her. _'Wait until the song is finished moron!'_ He reminded himself carefully, _'Can't do anything until then.'_

Ellie saw the tortured look that he had on and smirked. This was working, this was truly working. He looked frustrated, but it was hiding behind a smile. She caught him off guard and she loved it. She was torturing him and all it was taking was a dance. A dance! She was so happy, but she had to scold herself about continuing the dance. She couldn't just leave him hanging, even though she wanted to see what would happen if she did.

Jacob bit his lip, watching her move. She casually unhooked her bra and let it drop as if it was nothing, making his throat clinch and tighten. The grip he had was tight and he could feel it digging into his hands. When the last garment came off, it took everything Jacob had to just wait out the song, even though…even though that the one touch from her. Just one simple touch, would cause him to lose his focus.

Ellie noticed that he looked like he was in pain. She decided that the song was to end now, and walked over to him. Right before she could do a thing, she let out a gasp and breathless laughter when Jacob tackled her onto the floor. "You are so weird." She managed to say.

"Ah, but you're the one that drives me crazy." He replied, feeling the need wash over him and her.

_"I think Rae explained it all." _

_'One hell of a confusing message you left me Matt…' _Sam groaned in his mind. I think so-and-so explained everything? The neon lights maybe, and what the names on the tables were for sure. He was confused to what Matt wrote and why he wrote it. He walked into his bedroom and just stared. From where he was standing to where three fancy light bulbs that had really awesome patterns on the walls were, there was nothing. No bed. No anything.

"Okay, creepy factor went up…god damn it I'm going off on Raph's little factor thing." Sam groaned when he heard a 'meow' come from some place. He looked over to see Matt casually dancing with the pole as if there was nothing else. She was wearing a school uniform that Sam hoped was from a costume store. Her tie was loose and a few buttons were undone.

The song sang and Matt just kept up her tempo with the song's lyrics. She let her tie go just let it fall down to the ground. She didn't fling it; she didn't even show what she was doing. Her moves started to get faster as the bridge came up and when the chorus hit, she practically made love to the pole. Arching her back, legs wrapped around, easily doing some of the tricks only strippers on T.V could do and having no shame what so ever.

Sam let out a gulp and looked to see that he accidently left the door open. He decided to just close it, but someone beat him to it. _'Stupid telekinetic…'_ He groaned.

_'At least I didn't forget to shut the door,' _Matt replied, making Sam jump.

_'Warn me next time when you start doing your telepathic-ness…'_ Sam groaned, watching Matt jiggle her hips and slid off her blouse. She smirked when Sam just stared. While most strippers were 'girls' and had breasts, sometimes Sam forgot that Matt only dressed the part. What he had to admit was that she had a finely toned chest and abs.

Not a whole lot to make her look like she was a boy, but just enough to remind a stranger or a friend that it was exactly who she was. A boy…_'You don't know? I can hear your thoughts without even trying. Looks like we somehow managed to link…' _

_'We can't be Lifebonded…'_ Sam replied. It wasn't that he wouldn't want to be Lifebonded to someone like her. Someone that was funny, that didn't care what others think, someone that went out of their way to do _this_…

Matt wanted to choke on her laughter, but decided to just keep dancing to the song. Her hand smoothly went down from her shoulder, across her chest and to her skirt which she causally took off and left it there, _'What if it's possible and we are?'_

_'Then fuck me, I'm damned.' _Sam retorted, rolling his eyes.

Matt snickered before letting her voice do a purr, _'Would you like me to make good on that threat?' _

Sam blinked and swallowed when he realized that Matt was being serious. There he was, naked in full glory. Her hair framing herself nicely…She looked ready for him, he wanted him. Sam felt himself become hard against the restraints of his pants. _'Done dancing?'_ He asked him.

_'No,'_ Matt replied. _'I could stop though, and give you a 'fuck' as you politely said…'_ he spun against the pole and slithered upward and then spun towards him, arching his back so she could look at him upside down, bringing her leg up high and wrapped around the pole.

Sam swallowed and carefully leaned against the wall. He watched as Matt continued his dancing. Every time she glanced at him, she gave him an inquisitive look, wondering what his response would be to the 'fuck' idea. His hand gently massaged his member and he let a smile form. Sam's eyes had wandered and were biting his lip to stop a growl. He wanted to touch him, to ravish…oh fuck it. He pushed himself off of the wall and grabbed her, watching her.

Matt was smirking. _'You are worse than Raph with patience.'_

_'In what day and age?' _Sam retorted. If anything Raph had too much patience. He grabbed Matt's chin and kissed her deeply, asking for no entrance. He forced his tongue through her mouth. She let out an excited moan as she responded eagerly to the assault.

Sam pushed her away from the pole and down on to the floor where they stood. No bed, no furniture, it was her fault. He continued his kissing as she reached up and gathered up his shirt from below, trying to force it over his head.

He complied, _'What made you want to strip in the first place?'_ He asked, reaching down below to undo his belt.

_'I was out of practice,'_ Matt replied, deciding to help with the belt, _'I used to strip you know…'_

_'Yes, but dancing strip?'_ Sam raised an eyebrow but kissed her neck, making her hands go limp. He undid the belt and removed his jeans from his body.

Matt let out a gasp and groaned when Sam returned to attack her. His hands gripped her body tightly. His eyes never left her face. Her eyes were closed and her grip on his shoulders was getting tight. He reached down and continued from where she had left off in her pretend masturbation. He sucked on her neck and then went down to her chest. He suckled on both nipples, and trailed his kisses lower.

He watched her. Anything that made her jerk, made her arch, made some sort of reaction out her, he would do again and again, with different touches and kisses. Sometimes he earned a scream for his actions, and other times a moan.

He trailed his hands down her sides and went back up to kiss her cheek and then went to her ear and whispered hotly, "I thought you said you were going to fuck me…"

"You're on top, aren't you suppose to be the one that takes con–Jesus Christ." Matt yelped when Sam eagerly bit on her neck and had gone lower to start working on the hard-on that had been neglected.

Matt's breath came in hectic gasps as Sam continued to tease the one thing that proved that she was a boy. He ran his fingers up and down, sometimes he went and sucked on it, but it was mostly just movement. Right when Matt thought she was going to release everything, he stopped and just kissed her. "You are not stopping." Matt growled.

"I could." Sam said with a smirk. "I could just stop, pretend it never happened, or I can continue," He trailed his hands down her chest and rested at her hips, "And have you scream."

Matt growled lowly, before she flipped their positions and she grabbed his wrists and pinned them upwards. She didn't waste any time in sucking his neck. She wished that she could grab the tie, but she was too far away to even consider it. She watched him as she pulled away, "Let's reverse your demands." She purred as she trailed her hands down to his dripping member.

She could feel the salty pre-cum and she gently spread it around on his member to act like lubricant. She knew that she could have him scream, that she could do the same thing that he had done to her. Why not? She kept his arms pinned with one hand and with the other she straightened his member so she could allow it inside her.

Her lip bled as she felt her walls crash around his member. She heard him groan lowly. She paused in her movements to get used to his length. She watched him for a while as frustration passed through his face. He thrust his hips up, making her jump and gasp.

He smirked, and did it again, making her squeak. "Stop that!" She said, trying to regain some control.

"What if I told you start moving?" Sam sneered teasingly.

She glared at him, "Then I will withhold it. Actually, screw it." She was moved her hips upwards like she was going to get off of him, but they both thrust at each other, causing their hips to crash, and for her prostate to be hit.

She let out a gasp, and her head tilted backwards. He smirked, "Would you really leave after giving that sort of pleasure?" He asked her lowly as he moved them so that she was once more on the bottom and he was on top.

She watched him with lust filled eyes, "Do you want me to kick your ass, naked and actually make you beg for me to even consider this again?" She replied.

Sam kissed her hungrily as his hips connected with hers again in a slow thrust. "Put that mouth to some good work," He whispered hotly to her. "Scream. Even if you don't want to," He gave her a hard and fast thrust, making her yelp. "See?"

"Fucker. God damn it!" Matt gasped when he did the same hard and fast thrust again, hitting her sweet spot all over again. He waited a beat and did the same thing. "Will you stop pausing?" She demanded, thrusting her hips upwards in a feeble attempt to make him move.

Sam watched him for a long while before he decided to comply. Swiftly and hard he started to pound in and out of the cross dresser. She let out a few screams of pleasure and groans. Her tongue started rolling in different begging's and words, but he stopped listening to her. His heart practically leapt in his throat and pounded in his ears. The only thing that he wanted was their release.

She wanted something to grip, so she grabbed on to Sam's shoulders, biting her lip and letting out yells, mostly Sam's name. He smirked in success and continued his tough thrusting. It lasted for a few more minutes before he finally could see the end of the cliff. She called out Sam's name and arched herself so that she was nearly touching his chest. He groaned out hers and they lay there, just for a while before he smirked, panting, "How was that for a fuck?"

"Not good enough." Matt replied, taking in deep and needed breaths. "When I get my breath and sanity back, I'll show you what a fuck is."

"If I just made you go insane then wouldn't that be called a success?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Sometimes Matt confused the hell out of him.

"No," Matt replied, "That's called the prelude."


	30. Gentle Love

Gentle Love

Lily, unlike the others, had set up a cage around her pole area. Gabriella had helped her with it, and it made her feel safe. Trapped, but safe. She hated feeling like Don would catch her and ruin all the fun, for he would never hurt her, but still… The Neko sighed and spun around the pole out of boredom, waiting for the sound of footsteps, if not that the feel of familiar ki.

Donatello stood outside the door, wondering what sort of ideas went through the girls head to do any of this. He could already hear some of them getting it on. He rolled his eyes, wondering what sort of setting Lily would have, and whether or not she was even going to do what the other girls were doing. He opened the door and stared at the cage that held Lily. Even though he knew that Lily was going to do a show for him, he still wondered what the cage was for. He quietly shut the door and decided to just watch. This could be interesting.

"The gal dem Schillaci…Sean da Paul…" the beginnings of the song rang out swiftly and just as so, Lily began her practiced fast-paced dance on the cage. She smiled her cattish way at him and watched his own cat-like eyes, locking amber with dark chocolate. She spun and then a smile graced her lips as she lip-sang with the few parts she memorized, making the proper movements.

Don just stared. She was moving so fantastically, even though she was in the cage and a lot of the wires blocked his view, he couldn't help himself but to just sit down and watch as she continued to move her hips and the upper part of the body.

Lily found herself restarting the song after it finished just for her own enjoyment and so she could watch Don squirm. She smirked and shimmied her hips, making her mini-skirt flap and her tail swished freely. She had nothing on underneath, never did now a days save a bra. She found the stupid things too uncomfortable concerning her tail. She arched her back and spun, rising her shirt up.

Don felt his own heart skip a bit, his arousal to be hard against his pants, and most of all he felt as if she had been torturing him for days instead of minutes. As if she had been touching him, instead of being so far away…He knew that since there was a cage in the way, he wouldn't be able to attack her at all. He felt his throat become thick when he watched her rise her shirt up. _'My god…'_ He thought to himself, _'Who would have thought stripping caused __**this**__ much torture and neglect?'_

"Certainly you haven't," Lily responded to his thoughts out-loud, "Spending all that time in your laboratory with your trinkets and toys…" she smirked and after locking her legs high on the pole, she did a 'hand-stand' and took off her shirt completely. Leaving her in only her bra on her top half…She flipped back up, somehow keeping time with the music, and then shimmied out of her skirt.

He blinked, any other time he would have thought that she was teasing him. This time she was stating a fact, he honestly didn't know because he hadn't spent enough time in the 'real' world. He watched, and his eyes lowered to the sacred part of her that he had been inside many, many times.

Lily set the single-song CD to repeat over and over, and continued to dance to it, "Come closer, Donny-Don, if you cannot see me well through the cage," she suggested while spinning. She felt her body shaking and the once-cold bar was warming up, especially as she pressed her core against it in certain movements.

The calico suppressed her moan; this was a good a time as any to tell him more about her. She felt the straps of her bra slip off onto her arms, but she held it there as long as she could until she finally had to slip it off completely. She tossed it with her other clothing and then looked back at Don with watchful eyes.

Donny let out a soft growl, but had to close his eyes to restrain himself. The spell was almost over, maybe in a day or two it'd be completely finished. He decided to go ahead and just walk over closer to her. He hated the fact that she looked like she was getting turned on with dancing than with him. He was going to have to show her later. "It won't help much," He finally decided to say. "But at least I'm closer."

"You know…" Lily fought tears that wanted to spill because she felt so hot, even without everything on. She wiggled her body about, twirling, "There is still much you do not know." She stopped her dancing all together to try and clear her head, instead just leaned against the pole, tapping her foot with the beat, and watched him, but didn't continue until he said something.

Donny watched her for a long while before saying softly, "About what?" Her movements made him shiver, made him wish desperately that there wasn't a cage blocking him away from her. Then again, it was the only thing that made him stay in place.

"Female Cats are supposed to get pregnant while they're in heat, that's the whole point of having it at certain times. Soon-to-be mothers naturally know if they got a little one growing," Lily told him, "I think I figured out why I haven't. When you asked if you were my 'first', technically in human terms I was, but in my four years of being a regular day-to-day stray cat, no."

He raised an eyebrow, it didn't make any sense. If she was in heat and she had other strays including him, and she wasn't pregnant then what was the point of going into heat? "There's more to that, isn't there?" He decided to ask, knowing that he was right.

"Yeah…" Lily whispered sadly, and decided to keep going completely now, "As a cat, before Nao found me and even after, way before she turned me, I went into heat. Of course, that's what we cats do. However, even as a cat…I could think and feel and such just like now, just without all the benefits. I longed for gentleness, not the ravishing passion and rough lust. Of course, as a complete cat like I was then, it's impossible."

She took a small breath, "I almost had it, I had a little one growing, after I was with you that Christmas Night and I was on my last day of heat. I knew it before I fell asleep; I finally was going to become a mother…" She started twirling and dancing again, but it was slow and mostly just to distract herself, "But Ciar…Ciar destroyed it before the morning. He hates happiness, loves only misery and pain."

He blinked and bowed his head sadly; he would have been a father. Ciar decided to kill something that barely had a chance. He wished that Leo wasn't so bent on trying to help Karai, even though she was beyond saving now. She had Ciar…and Ciar took that. "Would you try again?" He asked finally.

Lily stopped abruptly, but didn't look back at him, "I would…" she bowed her head, "But what about what you said on the roof? I don't want you to change your mind about waiting, just because of what I'm saying. I don't want to be selfish, Donny, and have you complied too my needs…"

"Things change, Lil." Don replied softly, "You're not being selfish to want a family…" He gently brought his hand inward the cage and brushed his fingers against her skin, "And I do think that I am ready to raise a child, with you."

Lily felt her body go lax and follow his touch, "Ontou?" **Really?** She whispered. She turned toward him and clicked off the music. The calico was watching him desperately, and the door swung open as he realized it wasn't locked. She had never latched it, thinking he'd only try to push through, not pull. Realizing she was shaking and had tears in her eyes, she wiped them away swiftly.

He went through the door and brought her into a gentle hug, "Ontou." **Really.** He agreed, pushing himself away just a bit so that he could kiss her.

Lily blinked and leaned into him, kissing him back. It was very soft, but noticeable, reassuring her. It was light and gentle, much different from the many she shared with him before. Even on that night where she'd been afraid to kiss him back with her own desired need, which often caused him to bleed and make her lose focus.

She slowly brought her arms up to wrap around his neck and whispered before he had a chance to ask for entrance, "It's not fair that I'm nude and you're fully dressed, now is it?" she teased playfully, happy again.

"It's really honestly not." Donny admitted to her lowly, "Let's make it fair and have some fun, shall we?" He asked her, gently running his hands down her waist and toward her core, but went up again.

Lily shivered and breathed a small mew of agreement. She ran her hands along his shoulders and along his collarbone, and flicked off the first button. Traveling down like that slowly, sensually, she kissed his jaw tenderly, before trailing along to the pulse of his neck.

He shivered delicately as he shrugged out of his shirt and made her get closer to him. He gently kissed her neck and trailed his tongue along her jaw line.

Lily captured his mouth with hers and ran her hands in ghost touches along his back and sides, taking in every inch of his upper body, and then fingered along his sides again to his cargo pants. Meant to hang on the hips on anyone, she worked easily with just the button and teasingly slow pulled down the zipper.

He groaned, letting his hot breath coat her neck. He pushed himself weakly away and reached down to help her with his cargo pants. He hated the fact that she had stripped herself. He didn't have much to work with, and he didn't want to just jump her like he had been doing for the past few days.

Lily took his hand after he was finally as nude as she was and pulled him along, her tail swishing madly with anticipation. She got them out of the claustrophobic cage and to the cushions and blankets over in the corner. "I love you, Donny, I know you'll be able to hold," she said tenderly, and purposely tripped and pulled him down with her, falling on the pillows.

Donny purred softly, "I love you, too." He gently kissed her neck and brought her arms over his shoulders and spread her legs apart so that he fit closer to her. His kissing went downwards to her breasts. Gingerly and carefully he nipped and suckled on one while he gripped and caressed the other.

Lily mewled and gasped, wiggling in his grip, His touch was fire, and she felt more of it pouring out of her center. She rocked her hips and subconsciously brought a leg up to wrap around his thigh. She gasped as his intensity increased, and then she moaned in a deep purr.

Don let her go and gently kissed his way downwards toward her warm and wet entrance. The liquid pleasure was practically flowing down like a river, she was so excited. He gently blew cold air at it before he took it with his teeth and scraped it just a bit before he started to lick, taking her in.

Lily meowed loudly and cried out, bucking her hips toward him and her hands gripped at his shoulders, "Donatello!" she gasped and moaned, purring deeper.

He gently held her hips down as he continued to kiss and lick her. Her wet essence started to come faster, and he knew that she was ready to release. Deciding just have some fun and torture her a bit, he let her go and moved himself upwards. "Do you want me?" He whispered as he nipped her ear.

"Hai," Lily breathed raggedly, her body shaking with pleasure, "Hai, Don, choudai," she murmured back.

He gently pushed his hips inward to that scared place that he longed for. He only paused for a second before he started making smooth and gentle strides.

Lily gasped and mewled softly in content pleasure. She rocked and ground her hips against his, meeting his rhythm. "Donny…" she breathed in bliss. It wasn't too rough, but it wasn't torturing slow either. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him before giving him another mark, one to override the other one and show this was it, this was what she needed and wanted.

Donny growled softly as he continued his thrusts, speeding up but not enough to hurt her like he did when he had roughly made love to her. He gently bent down and gave her the same mark on her neck, thanking her.

"Don, I love you so much," Lily panted, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him deeper. She grunted but then shortly after mewed and moaned, "This is what I want…this is what I needed…Arigato…A-Ari-ga-t-to…" she gasped and cried out in surprise and sensuality as her sweet spot was hit.

"You're welcome, my sweet." He murmured gently. "You could have told me." He gently moved his thrusts just a bit so that he could hit her sweet spot every time.

"I k-know…" Lily moaned, "I-I d-didn't know…" she groaned, "How…" the calico cried out and then she started screaming, feeling her body squirm in his grasp. The intensity, the gratification, the power and passion and love, it was all getting too much. She started to cry because it felt so good. This was nothing like the other times. "K-Kiss me, Donny…" she whispered pitifully.

Donny gently wiped away her tears and obliged to her, never ending or faltering in his thrusts. He gently increased the pace of the thrusts, wanting her to come. To come screaming…He was almost at the edge, and he wanted to jump with her.

Lily moaned and as her coils tightened and tightened, she weaved her fingers into Donatello's hair, making the kiss as deep as it could get, and then she finally exploded, screaming his name into his mouth at the top of her lungs.

He drank her screams, groaning out her name into her mouth as he spilled into her. A few more thrusts and he stilled and pulled his mouth away. He panted, feeling tired yet energetic to the love-making. He gave her a short, sweet kiss before he pulled out of her and lay down next to her, "Sleep or another round?" He asked.

"Sleep, if you please," Lily whispered contently, basking in their afterglow. She nuzzled up against him, shivering now from cold. A soft but very bright smile was plastered on her expression, "Arigato…so very much…" she said softly.

"Any time," He whispered, gently kissing her hair and allowing sleep to just wash over the both of them, "Just ask."


	31. Lusty Game

Chapter 71

Leonardo made his way with the blue neon lights as his guide. He could hear the songs repeating over and over again from the other rooms. Some got a little too loud with their love making, but he didn't let it bother him. He just wondered about what Bria was thinking. He reached their room and he gently opened the door to have his mouth drop in surprise.

"Oh? You're finally here?" Brianna's teasing question asked as she paused in the middle of a bored but enthusiastic spin around the pole that was set up. Again, like the other rooms, it was bare except for pillows and blankets and the sort in one corner. "You were taking so long I started going over some movements. Gomen, if I startled you," she beamed.

"No, its fine," Leo replied, gently closing the door behind him, "What's all this for?" He decided to ask, wondering what could have made every girl in the whole warehouse act like this. At least, he thought with some amusement, she was wearing a blue tube top and a skirt that wasn't so short, but went to the tips of her knees. An easy way to flash and torture when she deemed it…A miniskirt or very long skirt she would have had trouble with.

"Um…" Bria frowned. Was he laughing at her? Her giddiness for trying this was dampened down greatly, "Matt made a bad teasing joke to Rachel, and I mused about it, and then all of a sudden Matt and Lese and Ella got us into learning pole dancing…that's the short of it…" She shifted uncomfortably, suddenly self-conscious…Now, unfortunately, she got why Ellie was shy.

Leo paused and then gave her another smile, "Not bad." He realized that she was starting to shift and quickly said, "I'm not laughing at you, Bria. I'm just surprised you'd wear that outfit again. I thought you told Rae that you were never going to wear it." _'Even though Mikey and Raph wanted to see you in it all over again…Secretly I did too. I doubt Donny cared…'_

Bria blushed fiercely, "I know, I did too…and did you guys really like it that much?" she asked gently hearing his thoughts, and did a nervous spin around the pole, her smile coming back although she was still blushing.

"I did." Leo admitted. He sat down in the chair and watched her play around. "A lot actually…I'm pretty sure that I'm going to like the show." He smiled at her. "So go on. Start…"

"If you so insist!" Bria said in a mock accent and flicked her wrist in that hoity-toity manner, and then grinned hugely, "I think you'll like the song…" she mused regularly and hit play but also the repeat button. _Every Time We Touch _by Cascada, the longer club mix version, played and she fingered the pole. Taking a breath, she then melted into the flow of music, pretending he wasn't there until she really got into it. Then she started watching him more for his movements and reactions, starting at shocked and amazement and then turning into other emotions.

Leo watched as her movements melted and flowed with the song. He felt something burn and it made him eager for it to be over, yet he wanted to watch the whole thing. He knew that Raph would know more about this, since Casey practically showed Raphael what it was like to be in a club. Yet, he doubted that anything those girls did on stage, could match the intensity Bria was giving him.

Bria batted her eyelashes at him and smirked when she saw him stiffen, "I'm glad you like," she said sensually, and twisted and twirled about, "Tell me something…why is it you never admitted that you liked me to your brothers while you were still turtle? Why'd you just let them tease you? I only ignored it because you did…" she admitted. She was trying to extend his suffering and she found it very arousing that he was the only one watching and the only one getting turned on by her movements.

"I don't know," He admitted as he watched her movements and felt himself harden. "I guess it's because I thought it would be a temporary stay, like you promised." He paused in his words, knowing that it wasn't good enough. "That and who wants to be with a turtle when your human?" He shook his head, "Someone with a fetish, or trying to get something."

"Quite an interesting answer...and we promised it only temporary?" She was perplexed, "I don't remember saying so…Gomen, were you hoping it was?" this question was quite. She swirled around the pole and then slid around on it, getting her tube top off.

"Sometimes," Leo admitted. "And other times I hoped that it wasn't going to be."

"Sometimes why?" Bria asked, pausing, but then hearing the sharper beat she kicked back into gear, but listened for his answer.

He shrugged, "Why do you think?" He question. "If you were an abnormal and you've been chased around by a mad scientist and a ninja that's hell bent on revenge wouldn't you start straying away from humans besides the people that you know?"

"Rae I could keep seeing up and leaving back then, but me...even now, I wouldn't have," Bria said softly, not knowing if she was speaking to herself or him as she made a sexy move to start teasing him with her skirt, but didn't take it off.

"No, you would stay." He agreed. "I think Rae would still leave." He knew that it was true, only his brother would follow her. He decided to ignore the rest of the conversation and continued a new one. "Did Lese teach you how to do these moves?"

"Some, but she said I was 'a natural' so everything else," Brianna smiled and spun, "Is my own stuff."

He smiled warmly, "I wonder how Ian and everyone is doing with handling the torture." He knew that he should tease her like this; he knew that if she wanted she could turn it up or turns it down depending on it. So far, he could keep a civil conversation with her, even though his hormones were screaming at him to jump her.

"Torture is it?" Bria smirked and turned it up, "I think we're just expressing ourselves," she smirked as she watched his hands grip the chair and the tent in his jeans grow.

"In a way that can make some men beg," Leo told her, rolling his eyes teasingly. "I'm surprised that Lese went along with this idea…being a Vamp and all."

"I do admit, she's a mysterious woman," Bria agreed and then felt her throat and chest burn. An involuntary moan escaped her as she slid along the pole, accidentally letting him break through her barrier she put up for this occasion. He showed her only a few images before she blocked him off again. She gulped and fortunately and unfortunately, her asthma kicked in and added to the heat.

Leo could feel his chest react to the pain of not being able to breathe. "I think…maybe…you should take a break from the dancing and catch some air."

"I'm fine, that was shock. I've had it longer than you've had to endure it, I know my limits," Bria smirked but removed herself from the pole. She boldly and bravely went over and casually faced him as she sat on his lap, feeling heat against heat, "Though, I wonder what yours are?" she ran teasing hands up along his chest, blinking her smoldering ocean eyes at him.

There were three things that Mikey absolutely loved to death. Pranks, Games, and Pizza…Or that would be how the list would have been if Nao wasn't around. The neon lights that were crawling all around the ceiling reminded Mikey of a badly lit club or some sort of ride. Maybe a haunted house or some sort of neon hide and seek.

He found the door, and decided to hesitate. What would he find; a note on the floor or something that told him where his woman was, or maybe just a 'you lost' or something of the sort? He wasn't sure, but he was going to find out. When he opened the door, he just stared in shock.

This was nothing to what he thought was going to happen.

Nao grinned as she looked up from examining a song sheet and making notes on it. She looked back down at it swiftly, running her eyes over it, and then crumpled it. She went over to a torch that was burning and set the paper in the container and then went back to the pole, "Ikkyou (surprise), Michael-kun," she grinned, "You've made it this far, want to see how long you can last?" she tried to make her voice imitate one of the narrators on one of his video games. She blushed but smirked mischievously. She could do this!

He raised an eyebrow at the imitation and had to smirk, "Sure." He said easily shutting the door and walked over to the chair nearby. "I like that challenge. What are you going to do?" He asked, "Play cheerleader while I battle some weird thing, sit through endless bad movies? Or do you have something else in mind?" He eyed her clothing with a smirk. There had to be something in mind for her to wear something that made her look sexy…Sexy and seductive…

Nao grinned like a Cheshire cat, and walked over to the pole set up. She gave him a very seductive look and twirled about it, giving a brief demonstration of exactly what she was going to do, "Nothing of the sort, my dear Angelo. This is a test to see how long you can keep yourself in that spot without coming after me." She twirled again, and used her wind to hit play on the CD player nearby.

Mikey blinked when he heard the first few notes of Cyclone. He wondered what the hell she was thinking of. He was about to open his mouth to ask when he realized what the song was for. She was dancing…On the pole. Nao was pole dancing like a fucking expert!

His jaw clinched and he swallowed thickly. _'Think of it like a game, can't lose control or I lose. Can't have that…Let her…'_ He bit his tongue and gripped the chair tighter. He was going to make sure that he wouldn't jump her. Not with the moves she was doing.

Nao saw him fight for control. _'I know you're just beginning that fantastic heat cycle, my Michelangelo. I can see it in how your body reacts, though you're trying desperately to keep control,'_ she thought to herself and made another swirl, _'This is one game in which you will not prevail. I will do this, as the song says, 'all night long', if I have to…'_

"Shortie got looks (she winked at him)

And shortie got class (she posed)

Shortie got hips (she popped her hips)

And shortie got (she winked again and smirked sexually/evilly)

Plus she hit the stage

She drop it down low like

(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)…" Nao went down as low as she could, using the pole as her balance, and stared at him for a brief moment, her eyes the color of a storm at sea. She narrowed her eyes knowingly, and then she snapped up as the song continued. She hit the repeat so it would just keep going and going, until he caved.

Mikey breathed slowly in and out. The pressure he was feeling was smothering, but he knew that was going to last. Her movements were lust-worthy and her looks were giving him shivers. He knew that if he was any of his brothers he would have caved. He would have jumped her, and made her his…

Ok, maybe he couldn't last. He knew that just like Donny he was in heat. Always eyeing her, trying not to give in to his desires, and when he did he tried to be gentle and not rough. Maybe, he thought idly, maybe he should just be rough. Not too rough, but enough.

Nao smiled seductively again and decided to slip out of her neon-orange tube top that Gabriella had lent her. She owned nothing but clothes that hid her body. She felt wonderful just to be in something that only Mikey would see her wear ever. Once she got the garment off of her, she flicked it over her head and off somewhere, anywhere. She also had her hair in a braid tonight, though now she took the band out and let it loosen out with the fast-paced song, knowing how much he loved her hair down.

Mikey blinked in surprise, but didn't do a thing. This was her challenge and he wasn't going to break. Not at this moment in time. He had to keep reminding himself to breathe and to make sure that she wouldn't get jumped. He liked making love just that. Not rough and passionate. He gripped the chair tightly to remind himself that he needed to win this game. No matter what she threw at him. The only problem was that the heat that he was feeling was starting to coat his lungs, making it difficult. The pressure was starting to act like a blanket. Soon enough it'd feel like a cocoon.

Nao growled at herself. Her asthma was kicking in. She wouldn't be able to do Cyclone for very long. The Hybrid bit her lip and spun. She still had the band from her hair in her hand, so when she got dizzy doing the return twirl, it flicked off toward the radio. Blinking in surprise, she realized this was a song she had really liked while listening to the other girls browsed their collections. _Whine your Body Up_ by _Kat Deluna_.

It was a song she found she could easily sing to while she danced, so she did. Though she decided that was enough pole dancing. She slithered out of her skirt, revealing her to be completely nude under all of her clothes, she finished loosening her hair and when the actual girl singing part started, she started regular dancing, knowing this could be just as enticing.

'_I'm not going to lose, Michael,'_ Nao smiled and started singing and dancing.

"Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
Don't wanna wait no more  
(Ha ha ha)  
You got what I'm searching for

[Pre Hook]  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high it's exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

[Chorus:] (she started snapping her fingers to the beat)  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

[verse 2]  
Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It's an _animal attraction_, whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
It's the magic on the floor  
(Ha ha ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more

[Pre Hook]  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

[Chorus:] (she starts snapping again)  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

(woah woah woah)  
It's rifing  
(woah woah woah)  
Give me the whine now

C'mon!

[Chorus:] [3x] (she once more starts snapping her fingers)  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!"

Nao let the song finish and stood there a moment, not letting it repeat. She frowned. Had she really lost? She nipped at her lip. Maybe…since he won…he wouldn't…

Mikey was fascinated. However, he watched Nao for awhile after the song ended. He knew that he was going to lose. It was just so simple. He was struggling, still struggling, not to jump her. She had taken off everything, leaving her in the glorious skin that he swore glowed. In this light, it was practically screaming. Everything about her screamed his name. He wanted to get to her, to at least place her on the bed before having his way with her.

Deciding that, he stood up and walked painfully over to her. He could have run, his instincts wanted him to run. To make their love-making fast, hard and blinding…He didn't want that though, he wanted to at least remember what the happened afterwards.

Nao watched him, frowning. Without music, just having it silent, she was aware of so many things. She gasped at that look in his eyes as he walked, determined, to where she stood. "Angelo…" she backed up, but he kept advancing, all the way until her knees were buckled by the bed and she fell back onto it with a tiny yelp of surprise. She looked back at Michelangelo, jade eyes widening with slight fear.

She forced herself to remain calm, and tried looking away, but was unsuccessful, "It seems…I've lost. You won the game, Michael-kun. Though…I didn't plan for this outcome…" she admitted reluctantly, "I was…planning to win. Something at least…for once…but it appears loses is my thing…" she smiled remorsefully, but now in her mixed emotional state, she could look away from his baby-blue cat eyes.

Mikey gently cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. His eyes searched hers for the longest while before murmuring. "You did win, Nao. I know I'm not...taking you at this exact moment, but I'm trying." He gently placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Not to take you roughly and without passion."

Nao lifted a hand and ran it along his chest, gently tracing the patterns on his shirt, "Just because you do it roughly, doesn't mean there can't be any passion or love in it, Michael-kun." She smiled and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth, "I want you to be…rough with me."

"Is it really what you want?" Mikey demanded in a hoarse whisper. It was taking him everything that he had not to just toss her on the bed and make her see what it meant to be rough. Even if she wanted it roughly, he wouldn't hurt her badly. He wouldn't hurt her at all, if he could manage it.

"Hai, Michelangelo," Nao flicked open a few buttons so she could feel his chest, "I see what you want to do to me…so do it. It's alright…" She trailed her hand down to his hand that was beside her hip, and made a motion like she was releasing him from some invisible shackles he had placed on himself. "It's alright," she repeated, kissing where his pulse was.

"I'm not going to ask twice." Mikey said, with a growl. He picked her up and did exactly what he swore he wouldn't. He tossed her right onto the bed. He didn't allow her any time to realize what was going to happen, instead he pressed his lips hungrily against hers. His tongue didn't demand entrance, it took it without ask or a say. He let out a small growl in her mouth.

Nao blinked in shock, but the sheer force and power of his dominance overwhelmed her and her mind went hazy right away, and she quickly kissed him back. She was undoing a few more buttons on his shirt before he started another surprising move.

He wanted his clothes off; he didn't care what happened afterwards. He removed her hands quickly and practically tore his shirt off. He continued to kiss her roughly shrugging out of his shirt and grabbing her hips to try to still her. He let her mouth go and sucked and bit at her neck. His nails dug into her skin and finally let her go before grabbing her hands and used his legs to keep her from moving. She wanted rough; she was going to get rough. Mikey knew though that there should be a little gentleness in the movements, so he was going to have to make sure not to scratch her too badly, or bruise her much.

"Michael…" Nao whispered, not adding the sexual mix to it, knowing he would attack her enough with her regular voice. She watched as he got the last bit of his clothing off before turning to her again.

Mikey looked at her up and down. He felt everything within him want her. He wanted her like he hadn't in a long time. To hurt her would be bad, but to be rough with her was the desire. He hated being rough, he didn't believe that even showed anything. It just took out frustrations…but what could he do? She wanted it. He got back on top of her and kissed her once again with the same force he had before. He let her go and went back to her neck, but he didn't last there. He gripped her breasts tightly, his nails accidently cut her, he loosened his grip, but not enough. He kissed his way down towards her soft mounds, and suckled on them just for a bit before he bit and nipped at the peak.

Nao wiggled and gasped, surprised by just what her demands had brought. Her hands flew to his shoulders, gripping him tightly. He bit her to hard, but instead of pain she was hit with pleasure. "Michael...yes..." she say anything more, it was too amazing to.

Mikey smirked to himself. He gently let her go, before he turned his attention to the other mound that he had gripped and pinched. He smirked before he gave it the same rough treatment as he did he other one. His hand pinched, gripped, and twisted the mound he left.

Nao cried out in pleasure, and then bit her lip, withering in his grip. This sensation, she couldn't describe it. She moaned and shivered, "Michael..." she mumbled again, her coils contracting. Could it be she would be able to come just by his work on her breasts? She whimpered and closed her eyes tightly, and gripped his shoulders harder.

He let her go and gave her another hungry kiss, his hands trailed down her sides, giving her a long scratch from where his hands were to her hips that he was gripping tightly. He watched her for what seemed to be the longest time. He didn't wait for her to say a word. He thrust his hips to enter her, his grip once more made small crescent moon marks on her skin.

Mikey picked up his pace of the thrusts even though they were fast enough to begin with. He could feel Nao's nails clawing at his back, and he closed his eyes for a bit. There wasn't any pain. The burn felt more like pleasure than it did anything else. He knew though that despite it feeling pleasurable now, it was going to hurt later on.

He loved her screaming, and the way she called out his name. He gripped her tightly, kissed her roughly, and thrust into her with a speed he knew was going to hurt them both later when it was over. For now, he was just going to ignore it.

Nao felt a sharp pain this time, and cried out, but didn't let Michelangelo stop. Something had...popped, inside her. She didn't know, she was just guessing, but maybe this was what regular humans called 'popping your cherry' because right before, she had felt Mikey hit her sweet spot a bit too fast and too rough. Shaking her head, she just pulled her orange ninja closer to her using her legs.

It hurt, it hurt really bad, but she chose to ignore it, and soon she had faded into bliss and pleasure again, "Angelo…" she murmured, feeling her coils tighten and her walls clenched around his length as he slid inside.

He continued his rough thrusts, not stopping. He knew that he broke something within her, and he was concerned for what it could be. However, he knew that she didn't want him to stop. She would have said something if he did. He continued to thrust until he couldn't take it anymore, and spilled inside her, white fireworks danced behind his eyes.

Nao cried out and before she went flying into the skies of bliss, she bit down on his shoulder, making her mark on him, "Say my name…Angelo…" she whispered, so close to exploding.

"Akiko Amaya," He murmured to her. He gripped her tightly and whispered it again, "Akiko Amaya."

Nao moaned, the tingling sensation of his husky voice saying her true name shivered down her spine. Suddenly, as it hit the pit of her coils, she came screaming Mikey's name. She came crashing down to reality a moment later, and her body went lax against his as she panted, still gripping her arms around his neck.

He had to bite back a smirk that was trying so hard to creep up against his cheeks and lips. The way that she looked when she orgasm made her look more endearing…He gripped her tightly against him, but he didn't hurt her. "Want another round or does sleep sound better?"

"What do _you_ want to do? You have me in your control," Nao smiled as she lightly kissed the mark she had just finished making and had already scared over with his own healing power.

"Let's have another go…Akiko Amaya." He said, this time he vowed to do this gently and lovingly instead of rough. Even though, he had to admit, it was fun being rough.


End file.
